52nd Street
by simplymondler
Summary: Manhattan's 52nd Street, also known as swing street. Today it's lined with steel office blocks, hotels and soulless banks but decades ago, there was a little patch between 5th and 7th Avenues. It was the heart of jazz, filled with music, good times, romance and laughter. Set early 1950s. Mondler Huge AU.
1. They all Laughed at Christopher Columbus

52nd Street

Manhattan's 52nd Street, also known as swing street. Today it's lined with steel office blocks, hotels and soulless banks but decades ago, there was a little patch between 5th and 7th Avenues. It was the heart of jazz, filled with music, good times, romance and laughter. Set early 1950s. Mondler Huge AU.

A/N – I know this fandom already has several amazing AU writers and stories, but I wanted to try one and this idea just wouldn't leave my head. It feels a little weird to be posting this to be honest. I've been writing it for over a year in between other stuff but I never thought it would get finished or I'd be brave enough to actually post it...but here we are...

Most of you probably know I wasn't around in New York in the early 50s but I've attempted a little research. It's certainly not my strong point but it was fun to learn and apologies in advance for any inaccuracies that sneak through.

It's a long one and pretty much finished but needs a very good edit in-between posting. I won't say much other than all the characters will make an appearance, hopefully you'll work the rest out.

* * *

 _They all laughed at Christopher Columbus  
When he said, the world was round_

Chandler took one last glance around his favorite street, it was such a different place during the day compared to the wild night life it was famous for. He ducked down the usual side alley, passed the piled up crates and boxes and approached the uninviting door of his second home.

He rapped his knuckles against the thick wood, pulling his coat collar up higher against the bitter February chill as he waited impatiently. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. The slit in the door scraped open and a familiar pair of eyes appeared.

"Password?"

He didn't miss a beat.

"Tregar's a wet rag?"

The cover slid closed firmly and Chandler waited to see what mood the man was in. Luckily, he appeared to be in a favorable one as the door swung open.

"You've got a smart mouth on you, kid," the familiar voice groused.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he quipped lightly, completely unperturbed.

"What ya here for so early, anyway?" Tregar asked as he slammed and bolted the door shut behind him. "You auditioning for the new show girl role?"

"Nah," Chandler grinned, the doorman had a dry sense of humor, but at least he had one…occasionally. "I've been turned down before – I don't have the legs."

The large man just shook his head as Chandler passed him, leaving the small drab lobby. He jogged down the stairs and walked down the dark dingy corridor. There was a little activity down the hall where the dressing rooms were but nothing like the usual backstage chaos that took over each night. He loved the hustle and bustle of being back stage.

Out of habit, he passed the costume racks, and squeezed past some stored scenery, turning down the short hallway towards his usual hangout. The floorboards creaked under him as he pushed open the flimsy door; as expected it was empty inside, besides from the usual instruments and trash that was stored there.

He retraced his steps and pushed open the main door into the club. As he skipped down the step it never ceased to amaze him how the place was always so dark and smoky, no matter the time of day. It was what gave these brownstone basements their unique charm.

Chandler instantly spotted Joey Senior and Joey Junior occupying one of the front tables. As he wove his way through the maze of tables and chairs he cringed, as he heard the noise coming from the stage. Ouch. There was a young woman murdering a classic. She was off key and a little too squeaky for Chandler's taste.

"You ain't got nothin'," Joey Senior interrupted her mid-song. "Stop wasting our time and get outta here!"

Chandler bit back a grin, Mr Trib wasn't known for his subtlety.

"What's wrong with these dames?" He heard the man ask his son. "How hard can it be to find one of them that can sing?"

"Hi," Chandler made his presence known as he slipped into a chair behind them. "I take it finding Kathy's replacement isn't going well?"

"We've already seen 3 talentless dolls," The older man acclaimed disgusted. "I've got more important things to be doing then wasting my time with this."

"What you doing here?" Joey Junior spared a glance at his roommate as they waited for the next act to brave the boss man's wrath.

"Phoebe and Mike are at the Central," Chandler informed him, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the chair back. "I was going to head over, so thought I'd swing by to see it you were free to join?"

"Sure," Joey agreed easily, "as soon as we get a chick that can sing I'm there, though with the luck we're having today it might take a while."

"No biggie, I can wait," Chandler shrugged, brushing off his suit jacket before leaning back in his chair. Out of habit he adjusted his hat slightly as he reached for a cigar, offering one to Joey's dad who took it with a sharp nod of approval.

"Come on!" The older Italian shouted loudly, lit cigar between his stubby fingers, "Where's the next one of you, eh?"

Chandler took in a drag as he watched the next act walk timidly onto the stage. Hmmm, timid and the stage didn't really mix together and unsurprisingly Joey Sr agreed. She'd barely opened her mouth when he was screaming, "Next!"

She made a hasty exit and they waited for the next attempt to appear.

"I said 'next!'" He yelled again, "what's got into these dames?" he muttered. "I can't be waiting-"

"I heard you," came a sultry voice.

Chandler froze a shiver running down his spine. His eyes were glued to the stage as the voice was followed out by a pair of long legs. The cigar almost fell from his lips as his eyes involuntarily ran up those long smooth legs, taking in the high heels and the high slit in her sparkling red dress. He took in the petite waist, pert breasts and flawless face that was framed by her shiny raven locks before settling on the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

God, she was stunning.

"Um," even Joey Senior seemed lost for words. "P-please, start, when you're ready Miss…."

"Geller," she breathed making Chandler swallow hard. "Miss Monica Geller."

"Well, Miss Geller, whenever you're ready." He turned back to Joey Jr and Chandler. "If she can hold even half a note she's hired. With a body like that, the crowds will pour in, guaranteed money maker."

He wasn't wrong. Chandler had never seen anyone as beautiful.

"You boys expect me to sing without a little backing music?" She purred, causing goosebumps to instantly cover Chandler's skin. "What kinda joint are you running?"

"We can provide music, darlin'," Joey Sr promised, snapping his fingers. "Chandler, piano."

It took a moment for his words to register. Chandler pulled his eyes away from the striking woman for the first time and onto his not so striking boss.

"Huh?" He frowned.

"Come on Bing, don't keep the lady waiting. Where are your manners?"

"I-"

"Get up there, now."

He knew better than to argue with this man. Reluctantly nodding, he stubbed out his cigar and approached the familiar stage. He was ok at the piano but it wasn't his first choice of instrument. He climbed the steps and swallowed hard, pausing; she was even more gorgeous close up.

Her piercing blue eyes were watching him and he offered her a dumb goofy smile. She raised an eyebrow at him in question and he blinked, embarrassed that he was just standing there like a fool. He ducked his head, sure that his cheeks were flaming as he quickly headed for the piano and settled onto the worn red stool.

He was grateful for the partial shield the old badly-tuned instrument offered. He just hoped Mike didn't hear about any of this; the man was strangely protective of his piano.

"Oh," his whispered, his throat was suddenly dry as he tried swallowing again, his eyes shot up to meet hers, god they were amazing. A man could drown in them easily, "Um, w-what are you singing?"

He knew how to play most common songs and his father had taught him to play by ear, so hopefully he'd do alright. He watched as she sauntered slowly across the stage towards him. He stopped breathing as she came close to him, into his personal space. She bent down bringing her face barely centimeters from his. His eyes widened as she breathed against his lips, "You know _Why don't you do Right_ , sugar?"

Boy, he was in trouble.

"S-sure," he stammered, swallowing hard, although right now he was pretty sure he'd forgotten his own name.

She gave him a predatory smile and a wink, "Thanks," before straightening up and practically prowling back to the center of the stage.

Chandler blew out a long breath. He could do this. Music was his life. He could hold a simple tune no matter how pretty the girl.

The silence was deafening and he took another deep breath to calm himself before he got his hands into position and he pressed onto the keys. As the soft piano music finally began to fill the club, Monica started to sing. As expected she owned the stage. Her voice was smooth and she hit each note perfectly with ease. She had Chandler's full attention, he was completely riveted and hit more than a few duff notes but he didn't even notice. He was entranced by her. He almost died as partway through the song she came towards the piano.

She sang at him for a moment, looking deep into his eyes and stealing his heart. A moment later she literally stole his hat; playfully, she placed it on her head before strutting away. She went into the 'audience' her hands caressing the Tribianni's cheeks and ties as she sang. God, Chandler wished he was still down at that table.

Chin held high she glided back onto the stage and finished with flourish. Both Tribanni's were on their feet clapping. Chandler would have joined them if he wasn't so dumbstruck. Please let her get the gig, please…

"You're hired, doll," Joey Sr announced and Chandler breathed a sigh of relief. "Be here for 6 and someone will show ya the ropes."

"T-thank you," she stuttered but the older man was already walking away.

Chandler smiled, his eyes still on her; she looked even more radiant now that she was smiling. He was looking forward to watching her perform again and again, night after night.

He was still staring at her as another girl ran onto the stage and hugged her. She looked familiar and it took him a moment to realize that it was the brunette waitress from the bar. The one that Gunther stalked. She didn't really socialize with Chandler's small circle. Looked down on them. He couldn't even remember her name.

"I told you, you'd get it," the unnamed waitress laughed excitedly, "All you had to do was swagger." She sashayed her hips…it wasn't as good as when Monica had done it.

"Did I look convincing?" Monica asked; she sounded worried, all signs of the sultry goddess gone, she seemed hesitant and nowhere near as confident as she'd appeared moments before, "I felt so stupid, Rach."

Chandler blinked. It had been all an act?

"You didn't look stupid, you were good," 'Rach' promised, "you totally pulled it off, like I said you would."

"Yeah?"

She still seemed unsure and hesitant. How could she doubt herself? She'd been simply stunning and put on a performance that Chandler wasn't gonna forget for a very long time.

"You blew Mr Tribbani away, and his son. He rejected at least 5 others before you came out."

"Maybe he was just desperate to employ someone?" the beauty mused. Much to Chandler's dismay, her beautiful smile was starting to fade, tranforming into a worried frown, "What if he changes his mind after tonight's performance? I need this job."

"He won't," Rachel dismissed easily, "besides you'll be even better tonight with a real audience to interact with. It will make you feel empowered. You can totally do this."

"I-I thought you were amazing," Chandler interjected from where he still sat at the piano, causing both woman to turn suddenly. They'd obviously forgotten he was there.

"Thank you," Monica smiled at him gratefully, her deep blue eyes meeting his and he was glad for the piano stool as he felt his knees go weak. It was scary how much power this stranger had over him. No one had affected him quite like this before and it unnerved him.

"Oh, don't waste your time with _him_ ," the other woman dismissed with a frown, breaking him out of his pleasant stare, "he's just the backing band."

Chandler sighed, deflating slightly at Rachel's words. Depressingly, she was right. In a club like this the singers and acts always came first and the band very much second. It wasn't like how it used to be and he couldn't see it ever reverting back. Times were changing on the old swing street and sadly not for the better.

"Rachel!" Monica scolded her friend, before turning to him, offering him a small apologetic smile, "don't mind her. Thanks for playing the backing for me at short notice…oh, and for lending me your hat."

"Any time," he offered her a boyish grin, more than pleased when she returned it shyly.

His heart rate sped up as she came over to him, removing the hat and carefully fixing it back on his head, making sure it was in place, the tips of her fingers lightly brushing against his hair. It was pure heaven.

"See ya...?"

"C-chandler," he swallowed, his throat dry again as she shot him another beaming smile.

"Chandler," she nodded, somehow making his name seem sexy for the first time in his life. She meet his eyes one last time, holding them for a moment before turning her attention back to Rachel as the two women left the stage.

His eyes lingered on her, watching until she was out of sight. Even then he continued staring after her just in case she turned back.

"Ooooh boy, you've got it bad."

Chandler's head whipped round to face that of his smug roommate. The Italian had a large smile as he laughed at him.

"What?" Chandler asked cautiously.

"Please," Joey smirked, "you are soooo in love."

"Am not," Chandler protested weakly as his eyes went back in search of her to no avail.

* * *

"No I'm not!" Chandler grated as the entered the Central, easily spotting their friends at the pool table. This argument was getting old. Fast.

"You so are," Joey grinned, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it by the door.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked curiously as Mike made another shot, pocketing a stripped ball easily.

"Chandler's in love," Joey grinned wickedly. "You should have seen his face, the man was drooling."

"She's pretty," Chandler argued as he perched on a bar stool. "Everyone was drooling! _You_ were drooling!"

"Over who exactly?" Mike asked coming to join them, leaning casually on the pool cue.

"Kathy's replacement at the club," Joey informed them. "We hired her today."

"I'm glad you finally found someone," Phoebe smiled. "I was getting fed up filling in for her, I much prefer being in the band."

"Oh, we got a replacement all right," Joey said with a smirk, "She's beautiful and has a great set of…lungs," he wiggled his eyebrows and the boys laughed whilst Phoebe rolled her eyes, well used to their banter; it sometimes sucked being the only girl of the group. "You should have seen him though," Joey continued. "Chandler's jaw was on the floor and his eyes were on stalks, like in the cartoons."

"I wasn't that bad," he grumbled, wishing his friend would drop it.

"Please, you messed up notes on that Peggy Lee song, you know that from memory."

"You played backing?" Mike asked suddenly suspicious. "What on?"

"Anyone want a drink?" Chandler asked hastily changing the subject. "The usual? Alright then."

With that he left them to make a quick beat to the counter. It was safer to have some distance when Mike learned he'd touched his sacred piano.

"Usual Chandler?" Jessica asked from behind the bar.

"Please," he nodded, reaching into his jacket for his wallet.

The four friends came here a lot. The Central was a nice quiet bar, but not too quiet. It had a couple of pool tables, a well-used dart board and a pretty friendly crowd. What clinched it though was it was close to all their apartments and not too far from the club. Working nights meant the afternoon's needed filling and the Central filled it nicely.

"You used my piano?"

He cringed at the voice behind him. It was gonna be a long afternoon.

* * *

A few hours later, Chandler was hovering around the wooden door again, listening to a couple of cats fighting around the bins. Despite the bitter early evening air, he wasn't in a rush to get in, not this time. In fact he was doing what some might call 'loitering'.

"Chandler? Whatcha doing out here?"

He cringed as he heard Phoebe's voice from behind him. Turning he saw her, and as expected, Mike approaching. Damn.

"Did Tregar refuse to let you in again?" Mike asked, "because if he did Phoebe can have words, he's scared of her."

"Ah no, nothing like that," he promised, desperately trying to think of a plausible excuse. "I just wanted some fresh air."

"In February?" Phoebe asked doubtfully.

"And," Mike made a show of looking at his watch, "you're early. You're never early."

Mike was the head of the small band. He'd come in early, fix the schedule, do any last minute rehearsals and always be on the piano playing gentle backing music as the customers started arriving. Not Chandler. He usually tried to catch an opening set in one of the few remaining jazz clubs down the street before hightailing it over to the club. Usually arriving late and very outta breath.

"I'm turning over a new leaf," he shrugged, "sue me."

He watched the couple exchange a look.

"What's going on?" Phoebe finally pried, "What would make _you_ wanna stand out here in the freezing cold at 6pm?"

"Um…"

His excuse died on his lips as voices were suddenly heard approaching. Moments later two silhouettes turned into the alleyway, their heels clicking against the cold bricked pavement. Chandler held his breath, recognizing one of the voices instantly. It caused a shiver to run through him at the memory of their earlier encounter. The voices paused mid-conversation as they observed the small group.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Mike said easily. "We're just enjoying the weather."

Rachel just frowned at him for a moment, not getting the joke, "That's probably band humor," she informed Monica loud enough for them all to hear, "Band people are a little strange."

"Better strange than boring," Phoebe pointed out with a smirk, throwing her husband a smile. He smiled back instantly as Rachel narrowed her eyes at them both.

"Hi Chandler," Monica greeted, ignoring the others' argument. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, uh," he tripped over his tongue, "y-you too."

She smiled shyly before following Rachel to the door. Chandler watched as they said the password and were allowed access.

"Monica!" he called, causing her to stop and turn to look back at him. "Good luck tonight, you'll knock 'em dead."

"Thank you," she smiled sincerely, "you too."

With that she disappeared through the door. He knew he was wearing a soppy smile and that his friends would ridicule him for it but he didn't care.

"You guys coming in or what?" Tregar grouched. "It's too cold to keep this damn door open, its February you know."

"We're busy basking in Chandler's love," Phoebe laughed. "It's keeping us warm."

Chandler shot her a glare as he took the few steps, "I'm coming in, Tregar."

"We all are," Mike laughed, Phoebe's arm slotting into his as they walked into the entrance.

"She's smoking," Phoebe approved, "but don't you think she's a little too…high up there. She's really pretty."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Chandler grumbled, glancing desperately at the stairs to ensure Rachel and Monica were gone and out of ear shot, "but I'm not trying to court her or anything. She's probably already married or engaged to someone."

A woman like that had to be.

"Yeah right," Mike snorted. "Joey was right about your eyes on stalks, I'm amazed you didn't knock her out."

Chandler narrowed the said eyes, "I don't like her like that."

"Would you guys mind having this teenage-girl discussion elsewhere," Treager groused. "You're clogging up my lobby with your gossiping."

"Pleasure," Chandler faked a smile as he started descending the stairs.

"Oh Bing!" the doorman's voice boomed. "Don't waste your time on a doll like that. She's not gonna look twice at ya."

Chandler sighed, deciding to ignore him and continue down the steps. He didn't need his opinion, or anyone's opinion for that matter. She was the prettiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on and whilst he expected all their predictions to be true and for her to not be interested, he couldn't just stay away from her.

He had to see her a little more.

Had to get to know this intriguing Monica Geller.

* * *

A/N - Did you notice my research included watching who framed Roger rabbit?

Anyhow, I would love to hear any thoughts on this. Was it worth posting?


	2. They all Laughed at Edison

_They all laughed when Edison recorded sound_

* * *

Chandler placed his trusty trumpet onto his lap and listened to the scattering of applause as Julie bowed seductively, blowing the crowd a kiss before she totted off the stage. He didn't need to look at his schedule to know who was up next. He'd been waiting for this moment all evening, counting down the acts.

"Right guys," Mike spoke quietly, interrupting his thoughts. "This is the new gal, ok? Everyone got the new music I handed out earlier?"

Everyone nodded obediently.

"Great, oh, and Chandler, keep your eyes on the music, right?"

Chandler glared in reply as he felt Phoebe elbow his ribs with the bow from her cello. He flicked the crumpled sheet music over, finding the new song quickly and grabbed his trumpet ready, looking at Mike pointedly.

"It starts muted," Mike smirked.

Damn.

"Right," he blushed, quickly fumbling around for the dented mute under his chair and slotting it into the dented bell of his instrument.

He ignored Phoebe giggling at his antics and instead turned his attention onto the stage. Moments later the spotlight came on and his breath hitched in anticipation, his heartbeat doubling as Doug announced Monica's name with flare. And then there she was. She looked even more spectacular than earlier with the bright lights on her. The diamonds on her bold red dress sparkled insanely, dazzling in all directions as she strode across the stage as if she owned it. You wouldn't guess it was her first live performance.

The club fell silent, every eye on her as she reached the microphone.

As the gentle piano notes filled the air, Chandler watched with bated breath as she opened her red stained lips and started to sing. She was just as amazing as she'd been earlier, her sultry voice captivating the entire club as a quiet hush spread over the dumbstruck audience. They seemed just as mesmorized as he was.

The song picked up and she started to move around the stage, giving the crowd glimpses of those long legs through the equally long slit. Oh, he wished he was down there, experiencing it like they were. She would make her way into the crowd any moment and-

He felt a sharp kick on his shin and jerked his attention away from the beautiful woman and onto the troublesome woman to his right.

"Ow!" He complained.

"You missed your cue!" she hissed, her eyes never leaving the music.

Crap. His eyes flickered onto a glaring Mike as he placed the mouthpiece to his lips and started to play. He knew the song well so tried to fumble his way through as he quickly scanned the music trying to work out where they were.

Once confident he was in the right place, he let his eyes leave the black sqiggly notes for a few moments and land on Monica again. She was in the crowd and it wasn't hard to tell they were loving her and the attention she was giving them. Stealing hats, fingering ties, stroking hair; they were putty in her manicured hands.

A sad feeling went through him, a pang of regret, as he tried to concentrate on his music. Even if she wasn't already engaged, she could have her choice of men. Every single one of them was drooling over her. He was also pretty damn sure each would happily steal their mother's pearls just for one date with her.

Someone like him had no chance. Why couldn't he have fallen for someone else? Someone that might even know he existed?

The song ended and he couldn't resist watching her as she took in the applause. The audience was going mad, easiest the loudest cheer to fill the old brownstone for a long time. It just rubbed the salt into the wound that little bit more. Everyone loved her, everyone wanted to be with her, she was going to be a star, he could tell.

He sighed, he was pleased for her, pleased she'd been such a hit, he was, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling just that little bit sorry for himself that he had no chance with someone like her. It was stupid though- although he liked her, she'd never been his to lose. He didn't even know anything about her.

Chandler felt something hit his forehead and looked up meeting Mike's eyes.

"Focus," he instructed, though there was a light humor in his voice. "Just one more act until the break, ok? Please pay attention for this one."

"S-sure, absolutely, sorry," he mumbled swallowing down his poignant thoughts.

He glanced at the schedule, he'd only really paid attention up until Monica's act. He did a double take at the next listed song, throwing a suspicious look at a smug Mike as the start of _I've got a crush on you_ began to fill the club.

* * *

He couldn't help himself. Despite knowing it was hopeless and that a doll like that would break his heart in seconds, he found himself loitering among the boxes in the dim corridor, not far from the dressing rooms. He stayed mostly in the shadows as he watched various acts leaving. Against all better judgment he just needed one more look at her; there was something about her that he just craved.

"Whatcha doing?"

He grimaced as he heard Phoebe behind him; the second time today she'd caught him attempting to stalk the woman

"Nothing," he lied casually although he had no chance of fooling her, she'd known him far too long.

"Not waiting for a certain lady?" she teased and he resisted rolling his eyes.

"It was her first night," he shrugged a little defensively, "I just wanted to let her know I thought she did good."

"Good?" Phoebe laughed, "you mean _great_ don't ya? She was stunning."

"Yeah she was," he couldn't help but grin somewhat proudly, "she nailed it didn't she?"

"The audience tonight sure loved her, I have a feeling Big Joe won't be in a hurry to get rid of her."

Just then the dressing room door opened and both paused and then sighed as Julie waved them good night. They gave a half-hearted wave back.

"What's taking her so long?" he muttered under his breath, checking his watch.

"Maybe she already left?" Phoebe ventured, "you might have missed her?"

"No," he shook his head in denial of that possibility as disappointment started to sneak its way into his gut, "not possible."

"Mind out the way," they both jumped at the voice behind them, sheepishly shuffling to the side as Gunther came through with a tray of glasses in his hands.

They waited a few beats longer, both with their eyes expectantly on the green door.

"Can't you like…" Chandler shrugged awkwardly, "stick your head in there or something and see if she's still there?"

"No," she argued, shaking her head, "I'm not doing that. It's not my dressing room."

"But you're a female, you're allowed in there. I'm not."

"I'm not going in there just to see if your crush is there. What do I do, walk in there and go 'oh hi, Chandler just wanted me to check you were still here so he could continue to lurk outside'?" She shook her head again, "Nope."

"You could do something a little more subtle," he muttered, stepping back as Wendy rushed passed them.

"If you wanna see her, then _you_ go in there," she stated, " _I_ can live without seeing her for another day."

He simply glared at her unhelpfulness.

"You waiting for the new broad?" Gunther asked overhearing as he came back with the empty tray.

"Maybe," Chandler frowned, he was never quite sure how to take the man.

"Well if you are, she's at the bar waiting for Rachel."

"What?" Chandler said surprised, annoyed that he'd been staking out the wrong room this whole time.

"They're roommates," he shrugged as if it was obvious. "She's hanging out on one of the barstools as she waits for Rach to finish, which," he glanced at his watch, "will be about now."

"But-"

At that precise moment the door to the main club swung open and the three paused as Monica and Rachel stepped out and froze, not expecting to see the little gang clogging up the corridor.

"Excuse us," Rachel put on a fake smile as she pushed passed them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel," Gunther called after her longingly, "I had a great evening working with you."

Rachel threw him another fake smile over her shoulder, which he seemed more than content with. As Monica squeezed between them, Chandler's hand reached out by its own accord and grabbed her arm. Halting her. She stopped mid-step, her eyes traveling from his hand, up his arm to his face. He blinked, surprised by his own actions and quickly released her arm as if burned. Damn.

"S-sorry," he stammered embarrassed, "I, uh, I just wanted to say you were amazing tonight," he said quietly, his stomach immediately filled with little butterflies as she offered him a shy smile back.

"Thanks Chandler," her eyes met his for a brief moment before she dropped the contact and followed after Rachel.

As the two woman disappeared up the stairs, Gunther came to stand beside Chandler. Both sets of eyes hopelessly watched the women walked away, letting out matching sighs of disappointment when they vanished out of view.

"God, look at you two," Joey laughed as he came up behind them. "You're like love sick puppies."

Chandler shot his friend a look as Gunther hurried away from his boss' son.

Phoebe just laughed, "It's cute right?"

"You ready to go already?" Chandler asked his roommate quickly, trying to nip this 'cute love sick puppy' thing in the bud. He glanced at his watch, surprised to see it was still fairly early...well, for them. Most sane people would have been tucked up in their cozy beds hours ago.

"Yeah, everything's pretty much done," Joey shrugged, "Dad and Louie are gonna lock up," he looked over at Phoebe, "where's Mike?"

"I'm here!" Mike called as he came out of the band room and down the short corridor, some sheets in hand, "I had a few bits I wanted to get ready for tomorrow night. I'm thinking of opening with _Chattanooga Choo Choo_ , what do you think?" he asked excited.

Joey and Chandler both pulled faces, "Again?"

He sighed down-hearted, "I'll have another think," he promised as Phoebe reached up to console him by kissing his cheek.

"Come on," Phoebe coaxed, "let's get outta here."

"Mike," Chandler called after him, "Won't you choo choo me home?"

Chandler bit back a laugh as Mike continued walking, not even bothering to turn around or release Phoebe as he flipped him the finger.

* * *

For the fourth night in a row the applause for Monica took the roof off the place. It seemed to get busier every night as word grew. Chandler smiled as he watched her appreciate the applause, just for a moment slipping out of her sultry persona and into that insecure woman that needed the approval. Then she turned sharply and sashayed off the stage to wolf whistles.

He couldn't believe that Joey Sr had given her the closing spot after less than a week, it was a big achievement…even in a place like this.

"Good job, people," Mike praised his band members.

Dismissed, he jumped up from his seat and high-tailed it from the stage. Loosening his trumpet valves as he went, he made it to the band room in record time, putting his instrument safely back into its case. He was eager to try and see Monica. She made a habit of waiting in the bar after it closed and Chandler decided he was going to make it a habit of his own to hang there instead of the usual band room.

"You're in a rush," Phoebe commented, walking into the dingy room with Bonnie. She sat in her usual beat-up chair and grabbed a snack from their ever-present stash as Bonnie started packing away her saxophone.

"I fancied a change of scenery," he shrugged taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves. "I'm gonna go wait for Joey at the bar," he loosened his tie.

"So you want Monica to be the scenery," she grinned knowingly. "Fine go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Phoebs, Bonnie," he smiled, tipping his hat in a mock farewell to them both before throwing it on his chair.

He narrowly avoided the wrapper that she threw at him. He winked cheekily and then left quickly before she found anything else to throw at him. Chandler pushed through the doors and strolled back into the club, hands in pockets as he surveyed the large room. Most of the punters had dissipated but their smoke and smell certainly hadn't.

He dodged the waitresses who were busy clearing away glasses and plates from the small tables as he headed to the long bar. Monica wasn't there yet and he prayed that she hadn't already changed her routine.

"Gunther, can I get a whiskey?" he asked, easily catching the glass that moments later was slid across to him.

He pulled out a smoke and lit it, inhaling it before blowing it gently to mingle with the rest of the smoky atmosphere.

"Ya know some people are saying they're bad for you," a smooth voice said and he froze, shivers running through him. He looked up and met the beautiful blue eyes of Monica Geller as she settled onto the stool next to him.

"Yeah well, people say a lot of things," he informed her, his own blue eyes sparkling before making a show of taking a large puff, smiling as he exhaled. "You smoke?" he asked and she shook her head. "You're missing out," he teased as he slid the packet back into his pocket. "Gunther? A drink for the lady?"

"The usual?" Gunther asked her, ignoring Chandler.

"Please," she nodded before her eyes fell back to the musician, "I haven't seen you here after hours before," she commented as she thanked Gunther for the drink.

"I like to keep people on their toes," he grinned, delighted that his plan had worked. Not only was she here but she was actually talking to him. Having a conversation. "You were brilliant up there tonight by the way."

"You too," she smiled and it seemed like she meant it.

"Thanks," he said, "we don't get complimented much."

"Well you should," she said, her hand reaching out to touch his knee and he tensed as sensations went rushing through his body at the simple contact.

"T-thanks," he swallowed hard, "I'll ask Mr Tribbanni to put a sign next to the stage asking customers to put bread in the jar for the band."

She let out a throaty chuckle and he loved the sound instantly.

"Have you worked here long?" she asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"Ever since I was old enough," he shrugged, "actually, probably before I was old enough...legally. What about you? Always been a singer?"

"No, well, maybe yes, this is my first job. I've just moved away from my parents in Long Island."

"Wow," he commented impressed, "that's pretty brave. Living the New York dream, eh?"

"Something like that but-"

"Bing!" Chandler winced as he heard his boss bellow his name across the quiet room, "we need your ass for poker, we're a man down. Get in here."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'd better…."

"Not a poker fan?" she asked sensing his mood.

"I don't mind playing," he shrugged, "just not with them," his eyes indicated the closed door at the other end of the club. "He usually has some serious, uh, characters in there."

"Oh, are you any good?"

"I hope not," he offered her a crooked smile, "I'm hoping Lady Luck gives me a wide berth as they are the sorta people that don't like losing."

"Well in that case, I won't wish you luck," she teased, that gorgeous smile lighting her face again.

He swallowed, smiling back and getting lost in those alluring eyes.

"Chandler?!" Joey Sr hollered, "what's the matter with you kid? There's people waiting. Beat a lead."

"I'm just coming, Sir," he reassured quickly, before nodding at her, "I better go," he continued to stare at her a moment, desperately wishing he could stay with her longer, "Night Monica."

"Night, Chandler," she replied softly, "I hope it goes terribly in there for you."

"You and me both," he chuckled, offering her one last smile before finally turning and running to the office, receiving a clap around the head from Mr Trib.

Before the large office door closed he caught one last look at her and smiled stupidly. Boy he was in trouble.

* * *

Chandler stayed in the shadows for a moment, watching the heated conversation taking place in the dark corridor, the man and woman were in the middle of an intense argument.

"Men are lusting over you," the mysterious man argued.

"It's what men do," Monica protested. "You're a man, you should know!"

"It's disgusting," he shot back, shaking his head, "this isn't work. You can't have this as your job."

"I enjoy it," she informed him, "I'm good at it, I'm doing it!"

Chandler frowned, was this the fiancé that he'd been secretly expecting? Was this the man that she had chosen? His chest tightened at the thought and he swallowed hard. He didn't want to let go of the dream just yet. He couldn't. Couldn't accept that someone, this man, had got there first before he'd even known her. It wasn't fair. His mind had been filled with thoughts of this woman since she'd sauntered into his life that night just seven days ago.

Seven days. It felt like a lifetime; a crazy, exhilarating lifetime.

"And what happens when one of these 'customers' gets a little too friendly, huh?"

"I can look after myself," Monica protested hotly.

"Monica-"

The guy stepped forward and Chandler decided it was time to make his presence known, emerging from the shadows and approaching them, "Is there a problem here?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound hard as he assessed the stranger.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked, narrowing his own eyes, assessing him.

"This is Chandler," Monica introduced, "he's in the band here. Chandler, this is Ross, my brother."

Oh. A wave of relief went through him as he politely stuck out his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

'Ross' looked him over before reluctantly accepting the hand.

"So, is everything ok?" he ventured, his question aimed solely at Monica as Ross scowled at him further.

"Everything's fine, thanks for checking," she smiled genuinely before turning back to her brother. "Look, Ross I have to get ready for my next act, we can continue this later."

"Mon-"

"Later," she said firmly and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Go sit and stare at Rachel," she said and Chandler tried to hide a smile. How did Rachel attract all the freaky ones?

Still muttering, Ross left and once alone Chandler turned to her, his eyes softening, "You really ok?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she smiled, her hand touching his arm for a brief moment, "I just didn't know he was coming here tonight, it surprised me."

"And not in a good way," he finished for her and she shrugged.

"He's a good brother, a decent guy," she promised, "he's helped me out a lot after my parents cut ties and-"

"You don't speak with your parents?" he asked surprised and she shrugged awkwardly, obviously she hadn't meant to divulge that.

"It's complicated."

"Sure," he nodded, not wanting to press the issue, especially as she didn't seem all that comfortable. Why would her parents have cut ties with this wonderful woman?

"Thanks for stepping in, Chandler but right now…"

"Oh, yeah!" he glanced at his watch and cringed. Mike was not going to be a happy camper. He'd sneaked out for a bathroom break over 10 minutes ago. "I better go too before Mike finds another trumpeter to take my place."

"Nah, not possible," she smiled, her eyes sparkling, "you're pretty irreplaceable."

He swallowed, "T-thanks," he blushed happily as an unexpected warmth spread through him, "same goes for you too."

"Thank you."

They shared one last long look before Chandler coughed somewhat awkwardly, looking away, "I, um really better run as I don't really wanna test that 'irreplaceable' theory of yours."

"Ok," she nodded, "Enjoy the rest of the show. Hopefully, I'll see you later?"

She was hoping to see him later? His heart skipped a beat. He definitely wanted to see her. No question.

"Yeah," he wet his lips, a cheeky smile appearing, "Count on it."

"Great."

They stared at each other for just another beat before mutually turning and quickly running in opposite directions.

* * *

A/N - I can't thank you enough for your reviews! I have a new appreciation for AU writers as not only are you hoping people will like the plot, but also the entire world its set in. I'm very glad some of you are interested in this and the other 100 pages won't go to waste. So again, a huge thank you from me :o)


	3. They all Laughed at Wilbur & his Brother

_They all laughed at Wilbur and his brother  
When they said that man could fly_

* * *

That night after lights up, Chandler hovered in the far corner of the club by the stage. Across the smoky room Monica was sat at the bar with an unhappy looking brother, as her unhappy looking roommate cleaned up around them. He wished he could go see her, to talk to her like he'd hoped but with both Ross and Rachel there he knew he wouldn't get to have any kind of quality time with her. Neither seemed his biggest fan just yet. He watched as she rolled her eyes dramatically, shaking her head, her arms moving animatedly. She had so much passion, a fire inside of her which drew him to her even more.

No doubt they had carried on their argument from before. He would love to go over there and offer some words of support to her but he couldn't. Ross was right, Monica was far too good to be a in a place like this. Sure, there were a lot seedier places, the street was starting to become lined with them. Their club was a lot classier and all the girls wore clothes…but still, she belonged on the big stage.

"You alright?" Joey jr asked, appearing out of nowhere to stand next to him.

"Yeah," he sighed, his eyes still on the woman that had stolen his heart, "just thinking."

"Right," the man beside him snorted as he noticed where his gaze was, "I can just imagine those thoughts. Shouldn't you wait until you're alone tonight?" He then started to make the noise of bed springs squeaking and Chandler narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nothing like that," he protested in vain and Joey just shrugged easily; not arguing but also not agreeing.

"Who's the guy? I haven't seen him here before."

"Her brother," Chandler informed him quickly, too quickly and Joey raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know so much about her? Are you stalking the dame? You can go to prison for that ya know."

Chandler rolled his eyes, "I met him earlier," he informed his roommate. "He's not exactly the biggest supporter of this place though."

"Hey, it's a classy establish," Joey replied, scarily sounding a lot like his dad, "she could do a lot worse than here. Besides, two of _my_ sisters work here."

"True, but everyone knows if they so much as wolf-whistle they'll be leaving on a stretcher."

"We aren't _that_ protective," Joey protested and Chandler mimicked his friend's earlier action by shrugging easily; not arguing but also not agreeing.

"Are you staying late tonight?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "Crazy Eddie is down for a craps game. Wanna join?"

"God no," he shook his head fiercely. "He's scary as."

"Just because his father was in the mob doesn't mean he is," Joey pointed out.

"Yes, not like either of us followed in our fathers' footsteps…oh wait, no we both did…"

"Alright, alright," he shook his head, clapping him on the back, "you sure you don't wanna play?"

"He's known as 'Crazy' Eddie for a reason," he pointed out, "rumor has it he ate a live goldfish straight from its bowl, so, no, I'm good."

"Fine," Joey shook his head, "I'll see you back home."

"Ok," Chandler nodded, "see ya later."

His eyes followed him across the club to the office before falling back on Monica. They were clearly still fighting so he decided it was best to admit defeat and leave for the night. Reluctantly he took in his fill of her, before sighing and heading for the door.

* * *

Another round of applause filled the club and Chandler half-listened to Doug as he announced a small intermission.

"Hey Chandler," Mike called from the piano. "I was going to do a bit of bebop for the break, wanna stay and join?"

"You know my weakness," Chandler half-joked; he would normally jump at the chance, "but I can't, the old gal is thirsty and needs a drink."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Your loss."

"It's weird you refer to your trumpet as a 'she'," Phoebe commented, well-used to her friend's quirks. "Why's she so thirsty anyhow?"

"I may have been in too much of a rush earlier," Chandler admitted with a slight blush, "I'll grab some valve oil now and she'll be fine."

"Do you have to bring that stinky stuff out here," she complained and Chandler rolled his eyes. String people; they didn't appreciate the finer points of brass.

Mike started up and Chandler glared at him as _A Night In Tunisia_ started to play out across the brownstone; he knew that was one his many favorites.

"If you hurry, you might catch the end," Mike called and Chandler scrambled out of his seat and high-tailed it out the back.

He lived for jazz. He breathed it. And he hated missing the rare opportunity to actually play it at the club. He could still hear the piano and started whistling and tapping his fingers to the beat as he jogged down the corridor. There was the usual loud chatter and manic buzz coming from the main dressing rooms but the band room didn't even have the light on.

Flipping the switch he made a bee-line for his trumpet case and grabbed the small clear bottle of oil, needed to keep the trumpet valves moving fast and lucid under his musical fingers. He tucked it into his jacket pocket and closed the door.

As he approached the main corridor Monica hurriedly walked passed, unaware of his presence in the smaller dark corridor. He blinked in surprise. Why would she be heading left? Nothing was in that direction apart from some storage closets. He carefully crept to the very edge of the small junction, where the corridors joined and peered around it just in time to see Monica looking over her shoulder before quietly slipping into one of the storage rooms.

Chandler frowned, now very confused. What was she doing? Why would she go in there? Was she lost? In trouble? He quickly stepped into the main corridor and approached the store room. Copying Monica's actions, he glanced over his shoulder, ensuring the coast was clear before curiously turning the handle and gently pushing open the door.

He froze.

She froze. A deer in headlights. A thief in headlights.

She was stealing; hastily stuffing snack food into her handbag from the hole she'd ripped into the large cardboard box on the floor.

He blinked, trying to process the scene in front of him as the door closed loudly behind him. Jolting him into action.

"What the heck are you doing?" he hissed, his heart dropping as he tried to comprehend what he was witnessing.

"I'm so sorry, really sorry," her eyes widened in fear at being caught. "Please don't report me, Chandler. Please, I need this job."

"Then why are you stealing?" he asked, his voice taking on a hard edge, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. The Tribbiani's were like family to him and he didn't like anyone taking advantage of them, not even her.

"I didn't want to," her eyes shined with tears and she looked away embarrassed, "I-I didn't have a choice," she said softly, her voice cracking.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily, a frown still furrowing his brow as he prayed she had a damn good reason, not wanting to believe anything else.

"Rent came before my pay cheque," she said quietly, blushing under her make-up. "So there's no food in the apartment. I'm really hungry and I would ignore it, I would, but I need to have something. I get such an adrenaline rush going on stage and performing. I tried to push it down earlier when I went on but I got a little dizzy. I can't risk doing the next set like this; if I collapse or get sick I won't get paid. I saw Gunther bringing the stock in earlier in the week so knew there would be something here so I thought maybe…but I'll put them back...please just don't tell, I need this job."

Her eyes met his, filled with worry and his slowly filled with compassion. He understood, times were tough. Sure the great depression had long passed and a majority of Americans were better off and had money to spare; just look at half the punters that came in here each night with their pockets overloaded. But for a young gal that had been cut off by her parents and supporting herself? It had to be tough.

"I believe you," he said softly, "and I won't tell anyone, I promise."

She let out a large shaky breath of relief, her hands reaching out to grab his arm.

"Thank you Chandler, thank you so much."

"It's ok," he promised gently, "but if you had been caught in here by anyone else they would've thrown you out into the dumpster quicker than yesterday's leftovers."

She nodded quickly, "I know, thank you."

Sadly her hand released his arm as she started to empty her purse back into the large cardboard box before she tried to push it back to on the shelf.

It was high so Chandler stepped up behind her, "Let me help with that."

"Thank you."

Their bodies were so close to one another; he was well and truly in her personal space, so much so that he could smell her hair as it brushed against his chin. It was as soft as it looked and smelled like apples. He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself as his body tingled.

Then he heard it.

The door.

The door was opening. Crap. Having grown up here he knew what he had to do to provide an easy cover. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to warn Monica…or consider the consequences as he grabbed her waist, spinning her around roughly and pushed her back against the hard shelves. His hands then clamped either side of her face, managing to mutter a quick "sorry" as he moulded his body to hers and crashed his lips down onto her unsuspecting ones.

It was meant to be a simple ruse; a couple making out in a closet was easy to explain. But as soon as his lips touched hers, all thoughts of cover stories and being caught left his mind. He instantly felt a spark as their lips fused together, sending a bolt of electricity through him down to his toes. She felt amazing. He pressed his lips harder, more insistently, desperate to taste and experience more of this incredible woman. He deepened the kiss, thrilled when she responded, feeling her hands roam his back. God he'd never felt like this before. He felt so alive, so…

"Hey! Lovebirds, this aint that kinda club."

Chandler jerked away still stunned and shocked by what he'd felt. He blinked stupidly a few times coming back to reality as her face came into focus, she looked just as stunned.

"Hey!"

Oh right. Collecting himself Chandler swallowed, turning to face the man who'd walked in on them and silently groaned. Of all the people.

"Sorry Frank," he muttered a quick apology to Phoebe's brother. "It won't happen again."

Sure that his face was bright red, he shot a quick glance at Monica. She looked beautiful, her cheeks flushed and lips thoroughly kissed. Had she felt it too or was it all just part of the act for her? Coughing, he caught her eye and gestured they should leave. Quickly. She nodded, understanding and promptly made her way to the exit; Chandler close behind.

"Hey Bing," Frank called as he passed him, "good work, she's a hottie."

He winced as the man slapped him hard on the back in congratulations, "T-thanks."

Biting his lips he joined Monica who was waiting just outside the door. They said nothing until the storeroom door closed as they were a few steps away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized hurriedly, "it's the only cover that came into my head at short notice and-"

"Are you kidding?" She smiled a shyly, "You don't need to apologize, I should be thanking _you_. You covered for me and risked getting yourself into trouble. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. Thank you, really."

The things he did for love.

"You're welcome," he promised, wetting his lips somewhat embarrassed that he could still taste her and the affect it was having on him. "Um, look if you're hungry, let me show you the best place to raid in this joint." She raised an eyebrow at him and he just chuckled, tilting his head,"Come on."

He led her into the small dark corridor and into the trusty old band room, which was luckily still empty. She looked around confused, taking in the various instrument cases, piles of music, badly stacked records and the mismatched tatty chairs.

"I didn't even know this place existed," she admitted, taking it all in, "I like it, it has a lot more character than the dressing rooms. They're just faded white with mirrors, bright lights and make up everywhere."

"This is where us 'weird' band people hang out," he smiled, chuffed that she liked it, "and this," he walked over to the small chest of drawers, pulling out the bottom drawer with flair, "is why I brought you here."

Her eyes widened in delight at the amount of snacks and junk food that was stuffed into that one magical drawer.

"Wow," she looked more than a little impressed, trying not to drool. It had everything.

"We do weird hours and practically live in here," he gestured around the windowless room, "sometimes you need a little food to keep you going."

"A little?" she teased.

"We are a hungry people," he joked, "dig in, help yourself."

"You're sure?" Monica frowned, "Won't the others mind?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," he shrugged casually, "I can handle them- I'm kidding!" he chuckled at her look, "We all top it up so there's always plenty in there plus Joey's always helping himself. Seriously, it's fine, what do you like?"

Monica looked closer, "You have taffy?" she asked excitedly reaching in and taking one. "Thank you!"

"Take more than that," he argued, "you didn't get dinner. Take. Eat. Perform."

She flushed slightly, taking a few more candies. Once she was done he kicked the drawer shut and glanced at his watch. Gee.

"I really need to get back out there," he sighed, he really didn't want to when the alternative was staying here with her.

"Of course," she nodded.

"You can stay here if you want?" he offered, "Finish the loot…just hide the wrappers."

"Ok," she smiled and he found himself lost in those stunning blue eyes again. Without permission his own eyes drifted onto her perfect lips and he remembered just how soft they were. His breath hitched as he stared at her and she seemed to stare right back. Was she hoping for a repeat performance as badly as he was? A sudden crash from the corridor outside broke them from the spell and whatever moment they were sharing.

"I-uh," he swallowed, running a hand through his hair, "I'll see ya later. Knock em dead."

"Chandler," her voice was soft as her hand reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from passing. He met her eyes once more, swallowing hard as they studied each other intently. "Thanks again, for everything, I really appreciate it."

"You're more than welcome, Monica," he promised softly, before slowly, reluctantly, leaving her grasp and hurrying back to the stage.

His mind was still racing, his body still tingling as he slid back onto the hard chair.

"We were about to send out a search party," Mike grouched and Chandler winced, "you missed the bebop session."

"Sorry," he grimaced, "I, uh, got caught up with something."

"You mean _someone_ ," Phoebe joked. "I heard you got caught making-out in the storage room."

"Wh-? How?"

"News travels fast," she smirked. It did. In this place at least. Typical. "How was it?"

"It wasn't like that," he protested but Phoebe just raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

"Whatever you say, Bing," she said lightly, "we'll talk later, now shut up and play your trumpet."

Knowing it was useless to argue with her he did as he was told. He tried to keep his mind on the task at hand but it kept jumping back to Monica.

Monica.

That kiss had be frigging amazing, better than he'd imagined…and he'd imagined plenty.

How was he meant to forget her now? Now that he'd experienced kissing her; now that he had tasted her and felt her body against his. Boy, if he'd thought he was in trouble before, it was nothing compared to now...

* * *

The next afternoon Chandler found himself in the Central, a smoke in his mouth and a beer glass in his hand. His eyes followed the dart that flew from Joey's hand, watching as it made its short journey to the speckled dart board.

"Not bad," he praised as he jotted down the score with a worn piece of chalk.

Chandler placed down his glass and pulled out the darts, taking his position.

"Hey guys."

He glanced over and nodded his greeting to Phoebe and Mike as they settled at the small round table. Chandler threw the first dart, wincing as it missed its intended target. Damn. He quickly threw the next, pleased that it vaguely landed in a reasonable spot.

"So, Chandler," Phoebe called, "Where's your girlfriend?"

He paused, glaring at his friend and clenching his jaw slightly, "I don't have a girlfriend," he informed her.

"So you just make out with anyone in the storeroom?" Mike asked lightly.

His glare moved from Phoebe onto her husband.

"What are you guys talking about?" Joey asked looking mightily confused. "Who's making out in storerooms?"

"Ask Chandler," Phoebe laughed.

"Don't ask Chandler," he shot back.

"Seriously, what have I missed?" Joey questioned, his eyes falling to each of his friends. "Someone tell me!"

"It's nothing," he muttered, his blunt fingers idly flicking the plastic flight of his last dart. "Now can we just finish this game please?"

"Chandler got caught making-out with Monica in the storage closet at the club," Phoebe exploded excitably.

Chandler sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as Joey turned to him incredulously.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Because I'm not telling people," he said flatly, "Gossipers are telling people," he shot a pointed look to the couple at the table. "Now can I throw this dart?"

"You kissed her?" Joey asked still incredulous, ignoring his request. "When did this happen?"

"Ask Phoebe," he shot back, standing back into position, dart posed ready.

"Last night," Phoebe answered happily. "Chandler went to get some valve oil and next thing we know Frank's walking in on a pretty heavy make-out session. I heard his shirt was off and her-"

"Hey!" Chandler protested, spinning around causing them to duck in fear where he still held the posed arrow. "We were fully clothed."

"So it's true!" Joey acclaimed, "how many times have you kissed her? Why the hell didn't you tell me this? Are you together now?"

"Look," Chandler sighed, trying to find the right words. He couldn't tell them the truth and risk her getting fired but he didn't want them to think she'd voluntarily kissed him either. "It wasn't like that," he confessed quietly, "she got a little lost and was a little upset and we both moved at the same time and I kissed her. It didn't mean anything, especially not to her."

"Well, it must have meant something to you," Joey argued, "I've known you my whole life and you Chandler Bing do not go around kissing random dames. Plus, the fact you've been obsessed with the doll since day one."

Chandler sighed, wishing he could get them to understand.

"It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing and she didn't even want me to kiss her. She doesn't like me like that so can we change the subject now?"

"Rubbish!" Phoebe protested ignoring his plea, he wasn't surprised, "She likes you, it's so obvious."

He scoffed, "Not likely, Phoebs."

"I'm telling you, I can tell these things and as the only girl in your friend group, you have to trust me. She likes you."

Chandler shook his head in denial. They were so wrong. Just because he still got goosebumps when he thought about that kiss, didn't mean she felt it too…or wanted to feel it again.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Joey suggested.

"Because I'm Chandler Bing," he mimicked, "I don't go around asking out random dames."

"Well, maybe you should," his roommate shrugged, "just ask her out. Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

Chandler raised an exaggerated eyebrow, "How many examples do you want?"

"How many do you have?" Mike asked surprised.

"Oh plenty," he informed him. "Enough to know it's a stupid idea."

"Ask her out," Phoebe repeated. "She'll say yes."

"She won't," Chandler insisted, "and I'm not asking her out, so can we please just drop this now? It's yesterday's news."

He took a swig of his drink before lining up in front of the dart board. He wasn't going to ask her out. Couldn't.

"Face it guys," he said quietly, not looking at them, his vision staring ahead at the dart board, "a dame like that isn't gonna look twice at a guy like me. I have as much chance at beating Joey at this game as I do Monica agreeing to go out with me."

With that he reluctantly threw the final dart, no longer in the mood for this contest or conversation. He blinked in surprise as it sliced through the air and hit the bullseye.

Huh.

* * *

A/N- thanks so much for the reviews- they are always very much appreciated and you're all just awesome :o)


	4. They all laughed at Marconi

_They told Marconi  
Wireless was a phony  
It's the same old cry_

* * *

"Morning Lover-boy," Joey greeted as he emerged from his bedroom

Chandler just glared at him over the newspaper he was reading. Several days had passed since the whole 'kissing for cover' incident but the teasing and ribbing hadn't stopped and it depressingly showed no signs of decreasing either.

"Are you coming over to the Central?" Joey asked as he made himself some late breakfast.

"Nah," he shook his head.

"Really?" his roommate asked surprised, "how come?"

"I've got something else to do." He didn't. He just fancied an afternoon without being questioned over his non-existent relationship with Monica.

"Ok," Joey shrugged, joining him at the small table, "but if you change your mind you know where we are."

"Thanks," he nodded, standing up and grabbing his wallet and keys, stuffing them in his pants' pocket. "I'll bear that in mind" He wouldn't. "See ya later."

He grabbed his hat and jacket and promptly left before the Italian could ask any questions. He walked leisurely through Central Park, just observing the people that mingled and passed by. The March air was cold but there was no sign of snow or frost around. He warmed up by briefly stepping into a small café, grabbing himself some hot food and a coffee, wrapping his cold fingers around the steaming cup as he lazily watched the world go by outside.

After his pit-stop he continued his walk, not surprised that his feet took him to 52nd street. He strolled down the long street, dodging playing children, mothers with prams and stuffy pencil-pushers as they rushed passed, completely oblivious to him.

He reached the stretch between 5th and 6th Avenue and paused. He stood on the corner just absorbing it all in. He stared, not seeing the strip joints and seedy bars that now lined the street but letting his mind's eye picture a happier time. A time when the place was buzzing and so alive. He remembered his dad performing in the various clubs on this street… _the_ street; that's what it was known as then, _the_ street. Like it was the only street that mattered.

The world's capital for Jazz.

Sadly not now. The jazz had moved out in a slow decline. Sure, you still had a few clubs but it wasn't the social hub it once was. Where performers would play a set in one club and then move to do one in the next. Players and performers and audiences being shared with such fluidity, creating a real community feel. The big names used to be proud to have played here and Chandler was just as proud to have been a part of it; a part of history.

A hard shove jerked him out of his bittersweet memories as someone collided with him. He glanced at his watch, he had a couple of hours to kill and he now had the urge to make some music; to relive the past through song. With a smile on his face and a spring in his step, he walked with one destination in mind; the club.

"You're a little early Bing," Tregar groused as he allowed him into the premises. "You gonna go make-out in the closet for a few hours?"

"Only if you're available," he winked causing the larger man to splutter. "We could even spoon…"

"Go, get out of here," he demanded pointing to the stairs.

"You could've been the big spoon," Chandler laughed, narrowing avoiding a whack around the head, "I'm going, I'm going," he promised, following orders for once and jogging down the stairs.

It was eerily quiet as he wove through the boxes and clothes rails and he didn't even spare a glance at the empty dressing rooms. He quickly rounded the corner onto the private stretch of corridor and into his favorite room in the joint. The lights flickered on as he grabbed his battered green cornet case off the shelf. Resting it on an empty chair he pinged opened the clips and smiled at the gleaming silver instrument as it caught the artificial light.

He loved his trumpet, he did, he loved playing most brass instruments, but it was this shiny little cornet that held a soft spot in his heart. His fingers caressed the small dents lovingly as he started to warm it up. Out of habit his thumb brushed over the engraved letters on the underside of the bell; CB. It hadn't been engraved for him.

Closing his eyes, he got his fingers into position and just played. Bebop, swing, ragtime – he didn't care. It just flowed through him, his fingers moving up and down in rapid succession as he created his favorite music. He played some well-known tunes and had fun with some crazy improvisations. He lost track of time, caught in his own world and his own memories which he held dear to him.

He almost had a heart attack when a soft voice suddenly came from nowhere, singing and joining in. He opened his eyes in surprise but continued playing.

Monica.

She smiled shyly, her eyes asking permission to continue and he held his trumpet one handed a moment to give her the ok sign. He continued at a quieter tone, letting her sing the harmony, god she had an amazing voice. They dueted until the end of the song and then both let out a laugh as it finished.

"Hi," he greeted, moving the case off the chair to offer her a tatty, patched-up seat; with a smile she took it.

"Sorry," she explained, "I was in the corridor and just heard this incredible music and had to see who it was; you're really talented Chandler," he flushed, unused to the praise. "Then I saw it was you and…well, I had the urge to join in, I hope that's ok – you were playing one of my favorites."

He smiled, "You're welcome to any time," he reassured. "I must admit to being a little surprised though; I mean not many people know that one."

"I'm a bit of a jazz fan," she shrugged easily, "don't get me wrong, I love the show tunes and cabaret I get to perform here but," she ducked her head and trailed off.

"What?" he asked curious, "tell me."

"My dream would be to make it big as a jazz singer," she blushed, "get a recording label and sing with likes of Ella Fitzgerald; I admire her so much. She had such a humble beginning but look at her now. Sounds silly I know," she shrugged embarrassed.

"Hey," he reached out a hand to touch her arm lightly, fully expecting the tingles that accompanied the touch. "It doesn't sound silly at all. Everyone's gotta have dreams and people to look up to."

She smiled slightly, looking up at him, "What's your dream?"

"Famous jazz trumpeter," he shrugged easily, "I'd love to be up there with people like Dizzy."

"Good dream," she nodded approvingly.

"I've got to watch him play," Chandler told her, "he's been to the street before. I got to see him do some sets, and boy he was good."

"You grew up here, right?" she asked and he nodded. "So you got to experience a lot of jazz," he nodded again, "I kinda wish I'd got her earlier," she admitted, "like a few decades ago in like the 1920s or 30s."

"You'd have been a little young," he joked with a crooked smile and to his delight she giggled.

"My parents came out here a fair few times," she remembered, "before they had me and Ross, they came for a few nights at a time and loved all the jazz clubs. I think it's where I get my love of it from; I grew up listening to it on the wireless."

He smiled, pleased that she had some happy childhood memories despite whatever had led to her falling out with her parents.

"I got it from my dad," he told her smiling, "I followed in his footsteps."

"He's a trumpeter?" she asked, gesturing to the instrument where it still sat across his lap.

"Was," he swallowed, the sudden lump in his throat, "he, uh died in the war."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely and he nodded his thanks.

"He was a good man," Chandler said, "and an amazing trumpeter, this was his cornet," his thumb unconsciously caressed the engraving. "I used to stay up watching him perform, I couldn't get enough of it," he chuckled, embarrassed at himself, "I guess you could say there was some hero-worship going on."

"Sounds like it was deserved," she smiled back, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks," he nodded swallowing, " D'you know the song _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy_?"

"The Andrew sisters?" He nodded. "Sure," it had been a huge hit years ago but she still heard it occasionally.

"It always reminds me of him," he admitted. "I like to imagine that he was playing his trumpet until the end."

"That's nice," she smiled sincerely, "very nice."

They sat in silence for a while lost in their own memories.

"Wanna do another?" he asked praying that she would but not expecting it. She nodded eagerly and a smile spread across his face.

"How about _Boogie Woogie boy_?" she suggested.

"Really?" his smile grew wider.

"Yeah, I grew up listening to them," she grinned, "and now you've put it in my head."

"Sure," his smile was now at megawatts, his eyes twinkling as he picked up his beloved cornet, "ok, let's do this."

The pair did the duet, loving how naturally it came together, how easy a partnership it was and how much fun they had.

"We're good," Monica laughed afterwards. "We should quit here and start our own jazz band."

"We should do a pact," he suggested lightly, "like if neither of us are living the dream by say 40 we get together and start one."

"40?" she chuckled, "that's little old isn't it?"

"Gives us time to try to make our dreams happen and fail miserably…several times."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Think we could do it here though?" she asked and he frowned.

"I think Big Joe might protest a little unless we cut him in on the action," he teased, "but he'd probably want like a 80% cut."

She laughed, shaking her head, "I meant would we stay in the street or follow the music and move to Harleem or something?"

"Follow the music," he insisted, "well, depending where it is in 20 years time. If it's not somewhere nice we can reconsider the proposals but I doubt there'll be much jazz left on the old swing street. It'll either just be filled with strip joints or I've heard rumors they wanna knock these brownstones down to build office blocks for the pencilpushers. "

She chuckled again and Chandler beamed; he loved that he could make her laugh so easily. Every time they talked, every time he learned something about this amazing woman it only made him want her more. Every little thing about her just seemed so perfect.

Should he do it? Follow the others advice and ask her out? His heart started beating faster even just contemplating asking her.

No, he couldn't do that could he? He felt her gaze on him and looked up, their eyes locking and he swallowed hard. She was staring at him intently, as if willing him to…

"Go out with me?"

He blinked, surprised by his own voice. Surprised that he'd actually said it out loud. He blushed instantly, cursing himself for his stupidity. He swallowed nervously, his eyes dropping to the floor as he waited with bated breath. Waited for the inevitable rejection and awkwardness.

"Really?" she sounded so happy that he instantly looked up, shocked and ecstatic to see her excited face.

"Really," he smiled, embarrassed, "is…is that a 'yes'?"

He held his breath, studying her beautiful face.

"Yes!" she laughed, "I'd love too."

"Ok, great," he couldn't believe it, he actually couldn't believe it. Monica Geller had agreed to go on a date…with him! This was crazy; was he dreaming? It couldn't be real. "Um, h-how about t-tomorrow?"

He was desperate and he didn't care if she knew it.

"Tomorrow sounds great…during the day, right?" she frowned slightly, "we're working tomorrow night…"

"Yeah," he nodded quickly, his mind still reeling, his heart hammering, "I was thinking lunch somewhere?"

"Sounds perfect," she smiled, "I'll give you my address so you can meet me?"

"Sure," he agreed, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Ok," she chuckled, "I'll look forward to it."

"Me too," they just grinned stupidly at each other for a moment.

"I, uh, I guess I should go head over to my dressing room," she sighed, "I only got here early because Rachel had to have some further training."

"At being a waitress?" he frowned and she shrugged.

"I suspect Gunther just wanted some more time alone with her."

"Maybe, although I have seen her waitress," he chuckled in agreement as he stood up, placing his beloved cornet on his chair.

They took a few steps towards the door before she turned and smiled. He would never get used to that blinding smile and the affect it had on him. His knees went instantly weak as his focus went to that smile, those lips. Unconsciously, he started to lean forwards, fully expecting her to stop him or for them to be interrupted. But she didn't and they weren't.

Their lips came together in a gentle tentative kiss. Both a little hesitant as their lips touched lightly and slowly moved against each other. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it the most sensual Chandler had ever experienced. His heart was beating rapidly, his toes curling as it slowly became deeper. His hand came up to caress her cheek, his head was spinning, as he was totally captivated by this woman. Completely intoxicated by her as she slowly filled his senses.

"Well, I guess it's a little more upscale than the storage room."

They sprang apart guiltily coming face to face with a pair of smirking faces.

Aw, crap.

"I- we…" Chandler stuttered, "Um…"

"Don't let us interrupt," Phoebe laughed, grabbing Mike's arm and dragging him from the room, "we'll let you finish."

The door quickly closed, but their silhouettes were clearly visible. They weren't going far.

"Damn," he let out an embarrassed chuckle, "I'm not going to hear the end of this."

She smiled shyly, a light flush on her cheeks, "They good friends of yours?"

"They used to be," he shrugged still a little embarrassed, "but I have a feeling that by the end of tonight I'll want to kill them both."

"Well do it discreetly," she teased, "I don't want you in jail and missing our date."

He smiled, "I'll try my best but no promises."

Their eyes met and both sparkled, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as they moved closer to the door.

"Well, technically you'll see me tonight too," she teased, her hand sliding down his arm and lightly taking his hand, their fingers interlocking.

He had a big goofy grin plastered on his face as he nodded, "Of course," he swallowed, his thumb gently caressing her hand, "I wouldn't miss it," he promised.

His gaze fell to those red lips, wanting desperately to finish their kiss, but he was too conscious of his nosey friends just the other side of the flimsy door. The slightly obscure glass not offering much in the way of privacy.

"Ok, then," he murmured, "I'll see you later."

"Ok," she smiled again before leaning close, her hand resting on his chest and a shiver went through him at the delightful contact. She stood on tip toe and slowly kissed his cheek, her lips lingering for a moment and Chandler had to close his eyes at the sensations. "See ya, Chandler," she offered him one last smile before she opened the door and left.

He stood there a moment, hand on his cheek savoring the feeling before some OTT excitable friends came bounding in. With a sigh he pulled himself together and went and made himself comfortable in his chair as he awaited the inevitable interrogation to start.

"You went and got Joey?" he protested as he saw his roommate eagerly enter the room behind them.

"He was passing," Mike dismissed casually and Chandler shook his head unimpressed, unlikely.

"So, what happened?" Phoebe asked, practically bouncing. "Don't you dare try and tell us that wasn't a real kiss."

"Oh, it was a very real kiss, a very real kiss indeed," he admitted, trying his damnedest to control his smile. It wasn't working.

"I knew it!" Phoebe clapped her hands excitedly, "How did it happen?"

"I took your advice," he tried to shrug casually. "I asked her out on a date, she accepted and then we kissed."

"Yes!" Joey punched the air as Phoebe clapped again and Mike smile widely.

"When's the date? Where are you taking her?"

"Um tomorrow," he answered, "not sure where yet as I wasn't' expecting her to actually say yes…and I wasn't planning on asking her. One of those speaking before thinking moments."

"Well for once it paid off. Congratulations," Mike grinned.

"Yeah, this is great news," Joey clapped his shoulder.

"Thanks guys," the stupid smile didn't seem to want to leave his face. "I can't believe she agreed to go out with me…me!"

"I told you she liked you," Phoebe sing-songed smugly.

"And it turns out you were right for a change," Chandler teased back.

"Hey!" Phoebe protested.

"Right, well I better get back to my pa," Joey interrupted, unknowingly proving Chandler's earlier theory that he hadn't been conveniently passing by, "but if any more make-out sessions happen come and get me."

Chandler shook his head while offering him short wave.

"So," Phoebe pulled open the filing cabinet to grab a snack, before sitting in the chair beside him, "was it good? Did the ground move?"

"A gentleman never tells," he pointedly reminded her.

"Since when were you a gentleman?" Mike snorted causing Phoebe to laugh as well.

"Hey!" he warned, "I have my moments…now being one of them."

"Well, it looked like you were enjoying that moment."

"Could you try to be a lady for once?" he protested.

He heard Mike snot behind him, "Yeah, good luck with that," and it was Chandler's turn to snigger.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at both of them, "Watch it," she warned, "there's no hell like lady scorned."

"There she goes with that 'lady' thing again," Mike pointed out, ducking in time to avoid the music folder she threw at him.

Chandler chuckled at their silliness. He'd always admired their relationship. It was playful yet affectionate and he desperately wanted the same for himself one day. Could Monica be the one? A smile spread over his face as realization slowly dawned. He had a date with Monica. An actual date with Monica Geller.

* * *

A/N - a massive thanks for the reviews. It's always so nice to read your thoughts and opinions :o) I wasn't going to post for another day or so but I've got a busy few days ahead so didn't want you waiting too long!


	5. They all Laughed at Me

_They laughed at me wantin' you  
Said, I was reaching for the moon_

* * *

"That's what you're wearing?" Joey asked with a frown.

Chandler faltered mid-step, suddenly uncertain, looking down at himself, "What's wrong with it? It's one of my better suits."

"I think it looks nice," Mike backed him up.

"Thank you Mike," Chandler praised him pointedly shooting a 'told you so' look at Joey.

Phoebe and Mike had come over to the boys' apartment to 'hang', which was code to spy on him getting ready for his date with Monica.

"It looks too...ordinary," Joey stated, "you need something bold to woo the dolls these days." Chandler raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "I'm telling ya, trust me, I've been with a fair few ladies in my time." Phoebe snorted at the use of the word 'few'. "Hang on..." he disappeared into his bedroom.

"Think I should be worried?" Chandler asked the couple who both unhelpfully shrugged.

Moments later Joey appeared with a bright red tie, hat and matching braces.

Chandler blinked.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Come on," Joey protested, "these are what the cool cats are wearing."

"I'm not 'cool' and I'm not a 'cat'," he argued.

"This is a brilliant color," Joey continued, "it's the bees knees."

"I don't care about bees either," Chandler deadpanned. "I'm not wearing that; I'll look stupid."

Joey frowned at the 'stupid' comment.

"He means," Phoebe rescued him, "that red isn't his color."

"Oh," Joey frowned as Chandler's also deepened. He had a color now? Him? "Well, how about just the braces then?"

"How about just 'no'," Chandler shook his head. "I'm happy with the threads I'm wearing. I thought it was quite dapper."

"It is," Phoebe reassured him, patting his chest. "You look very handsome."

"See," Chandler grinned proudly, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. "What I'm wearing is fine."

He grabbed his jacket shrugging it on easily and fixed his definitely not red hat onto his head.

"You look empty handed," Mike commented looking concerned, "aren't you taking something nice to treat her with?"

"Besides me?" he joked, Mike just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I know she likes saltwater taffy, it's one of her favorites, so I was going to pick up some of that on route."

"Taffy? Surely a box of nice chocolates would be more date-like," Joey pointed out. "Dolls love chocolates or flowers. Trust me."

"And trust me, I know what I'm doing," Chandler lied. He didn't have a clue. "Anyway, I've gotta get going so I'll see you kids later."

With that he quickly left his gossiping, not so good at advice, friends.

* * *

Chandler glanced up at the large unappealing concrete building stood in front of him, double checking the address he held tightly in his cold fingers. Yep, this was the place. He shoved the scrap of paper back into his jacket pocket and pushed open the main doors. It turned out to be on the fifth floor but he located it with ease. Taking a calming breath, trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach, he straightened his tie and knocked gently on the door.

It swung open after a beat to reveal Rachel. Oh.

"H-hi," he stammered, "is, uh Monica in?"

She looked him over for a moment, her gaze falling on the clear jar he held, "Is that taffy? Why have you got a jar of taffy?"

"I…I thought Monica liked it."

"She also likes boxes of chocolates and flowers. You oddball musicians really have no idea do you?"

"I-"

"Come in, she's almost ready," she opened the door fully and Chandler glanced around as he took a couple of hesitant steps into the apartment.

"Nice place," he commented, taking in the large open plan apartment, looking for any conversation starter. He hoped Monica wouldn't be too long.

"Thanks, it belongs to my grandma," she said, pointedly walking passed him to sit on an old-looking battered couch.

"Oh," he commented, "well it's nice."

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Right," boy, tough crowd. "So you working at the club tonight?"

"Of course," she shrugged, "are you bringing Monica back here or straight there?"

He blinked, he felt like he was making curfew arrangements with her father.

"I, uh, I guess I'll drop her back here if she needs me to."

"You drive?" she asked, her tone suddenly interested, "you own an automobile?"

"Um…no," he swallowed. "I've lived here my whole life and you don't really need to own one, the public transportation system is very good here."

She was staring at him and he resisted the urge to grimace; was he really leading a conversation on the American transportation system? No wonder this woman thought he was weird. He was just very grateful it wasn't _her_ he was trying to impress.

"Hi Chandler!"

Thank god. He spun around quickly, his jaw dropping to the floor as he did. She looked amazing. She was wearing a simple polka dot day dress but seeing her in it floored him. He was used to the glamour of the club and to see her in daywear, in her apartment, just seemed so intimate. A side to her that no punter at the club would hopefully ever see. He loved it.

"H-hey," he stuttered falling over his tongue, "wow…you look…incredible."

She smiled happily at his compliment, "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself. Is that taffy?"

"Yeah…" she looked a lot happier than Rachel had, "I knew you liked the stuff. Sorry, I know it's not flowers or chocolate but-"

"Are you kidding?" she asked, taking the glass and excitedly examining it, "it's my absolute favorite; this is a lot better than stupid flowers. This is brilliant, thank you," she stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek and a little thrill went through him. "Is it wrong to have one now before lunch?"

Her blue eyes were filled with so much longing that he couldn't help but laugh, "They're yours," he reminded her, "you can have them anytime you want."

A huge smile went across her face; apparently that was the right answer. She unscrewed the jar easily and selected a small piece, holding out the jar to him. He offered her a cute grin in thanks as he took a piece.

"Rach, want some?" Monica asked holding it out to her roommate but she just shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't want to deprive you," she joked.

"Ok," Monica shrugged easily replacing the lid and putting the jar safely onto the rickety dinner table. "I just need my coat."

Chandler helped her on with it, closing his eyes momentarily as he caught the scent of her perfume. It reminded him of their moment in the storage closet, that first amazing kiss that still sent shivers through him when he thought about it, which was often. Boy, she was simply amazing and he was simply in trouble. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him questioningly.

He flushed a little, "Nice perfume," he commented lamely but thankfully she just smiled again.

"Thanks," her arm easily slid into his as they started to the leave the apartment. "I'll see you later Rach."

"You two have fun."

Chandler threw a farewell over his shoulder but he was much more interested in the woman that had her arm through his, her body close enough for him to still be able to smell that perfume.

"So," she asked as they stepped out into the brisk cold air, "where are you taking me?"

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he blinked before looking down at her, "Oh, I thought I'd surprise you," he grinned.

"I like surprises," she promised, "does it involve food though?"

"Maybe," he teased, "you'll have to wait and see."

"Well, I'm sure I'll like it," she mused, "unless there's no food…I'll like that a little less."

He chuckled, "You're hungry I take it?"

"Starving," she chuckled back, "so hungry I could eat a horse…I won't, but I could."

"I don't think many places around here serve horse I'm afraid, is that the staple diet in Long Island?"

She shook her head laughing, the grip on his arm tightening just a little bit, "No, I'm pretty sure the diet there is the same as Manhattan..." she waited a beat before deadpanning, "You eat dog right?"

His step faltered as he frowned down at her, which caused her to laugh further, "I was joking," she confessed, "but you should have seen your face."

He smiled, chuckling at himself but still reveling in hearing that laugh. It did something to his insides, making them warm and fuzzy. He wanted to make her laugh, a lot.

They walked a slow leisurely pace despite the cold. They let other New Yorkers hurry passed them as they continued down the street. Eventually they reached their destination and Chandler slowed their walk before tugging her to stop. She looked at the restaurant and grinned.

"Looks nice," she smiled and he was more than a little relieved that she liked it.

"Ever been here before?" he asked as they went inside; immediately they were greeted and their coats hung by the door.

"No," she shook her head as they were seated at a small table towards the back. "I've walked passed it several times but have never been in here. It always smells so wonderful though. It reminds me of growing up - I used to always help my mother with preparing the family dinners. I used to love it and I still love cooking."

"Yeah?" he grinned as their drinks arrived.

She nodded, "Maybe I just love food," she chuckled.

"Scarily, you're starting to sound a lot like Joey," he informed her with a wink to show he was just kidding.

"He's the boss' son, right?"

"Yeah, he's my roommate and best friend too."

"How did that happen?" she asked curiously, looking up and meeting his eyes. God, he could drown in those blue depths; it was clichéd but felt so true right now.

"Oh, I've, uh known him all my life," he informed her as he forced himself to focus on the conversation, "When my folks died his family took me in."

"You've lost both of your parents?" she asked with a frown, her hand reaching across to grab his in sympathy.

"Yeah," he swallowed, not really wanting to go into detail, "I was still a kid, about 14 and an only child so the Tribbiani's took me in under their wing. But with his 7 sisters-"

"7?"

"Yeah, catholic," he shrugged like go figure, "anyhow, it was a little cramped but both Joey Senior and Junior appreciated another man in the house. But as soon as me and Joey were old enough we got moved out into our own small apartment to make more room as the girls got older."

"Makes sense," she smiled, "are you still close to the whole family?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he smiled thinking of them, "obviously Big Joe's my boss and some of the sisters work at the club singing so I see them pretty much everyday." She nodded. "His mom, Gloria she's a terrific woman. She's loud and can put all of us in our places with just a single look- even Joey Senior, ya know? Whatever life throws at her she just takes it in her stride and it doesn't knock her down, I admire her hugely for that. She really welcomed me into the Tribbiani flock and is the more the merrier kinda gal."

"Sounds like a blast."

"She is," he grinned fondly, "she doesn't make it down the club very often but we always have Sunday dinner at their place."

"Sounds lovely," she sighed, "I miss a good roast on a Sunday," she admitted. "It's not really worth doing it for just me and Rach, besides we haven't really got the money for it and I doubt Rachel would actually appreciate it," she shrugged, "who knows, maybe for a special occasion."

"One day I'll sneak you into one of Gloria's Sunday dinners," he promised, "you'll love it."

"I don't doubt that," she chuckled.

"So tell me how you know Rachel," he commented as their food arrived, "you guys seem very different from each other. Have you known her long?"

"Since childhood," she informed him as she tried her food "This is good!" He nodded in agreement, gesturing for her to continue her story. "She's not as bad as she comes across," she murmured, "she's just wary of new people."

"Right," he didn't wanna argue. "So she's from Long Island too?"

"Yeah, we grew up together, I met her at school and we became best friends. She was always the popular one but she looked out for me and tried to protect me," she chuckled.

"That's good of her. Joey used to look after me too," he laughed. "Did you move here together? Because Rachel's been at the club for a while now." Not that he'd spoken more than a few words to her at best.

"No," she shook her head, "Rachel moved here first. She had a broken engagement and needed to move away from the attention and her grandma had a fall and couldn't make it up all those stairs so they did a swap. Rachel moved into her apartment and her grandma took her bed and is surrounded by family that look out for her."

"Sounds like a fair deal," he smiled, "so what made you move here?"

She looked a little uncomfortable and Chandler remembered her previous comments about being cut off from her parents.

"You don't have to talk about," he said softly, "it's our first date and I don't wanna bring you down."

She smiled and shook her head, declining his offer to change the subject, "No it's ok," she swallowed. "Despite what I said earlier about cooking with my mom, we never had a particularly good relationship," she winced and he nodded, squeezing her hand in support. "Cooking was the only time we seemed to get along with each other. She had very strong opinions on what her only daughter should be and behave and I guess I didn't quite fit that image."

Chandler frowned, the woman was perfect; what could her mother possibly have a problem with?

"She wanted me to get engaged as soon as I left school and married by 19. She couldn't stand the thought of her only daughter being 'left on the shelf'. She'd always tell me that there was nothing more horrible and ugly than an old bride."

His frown deepened but he remained silent, his eyes quickly glancing at her ring finger to ensure it was in fact still bare. Thankfully it was.

"She was upset that I wouldn't go steady with anybody in high school and that I wasn't dating anybody at 18. I was looking but there was no one I really liked, plus I was a little overweight as a kid but she couldn't understand that. I dated one guy but I didn't want to spend my life with him but again, she just didn't get that. Just because it happened so easily for her and dad she couldn't understand why it wouldn't for me. She kept saying I was just being difficult but times have changed so much since they were young. It's different now.

"I was tempted to try and settle, like she wanted me to but I couldn't. Especially after watching Ross and Carol, and Rachel and Barry."

"What happened with them?" he asked softly.

"Ross is just a couple of years older than me and he had the same pressures, well, not exactly the same as he was the golden child and has a penis," he raised his eyebrows surprised but remained quiet, "but still he knew my mom wanted him to marry. Set the example and show me how it's done. He'd been in love with Rachel for forever but she was clearly not interested so he settled for Carol. She's a nice enough woman but was never right for Ross. They've only been married for a few years and already it's not going well.

"Then Rachel was going to marry Barry. He was a successful doctor, earned a good wage and her parents loved him. It sounded like it would be the perfect marriage but she realized she didn't love him and was brave enough to tell her parents and call it all off."

"Wow," he commented, having a new respect and understanding for the waitress. "That must have taken some guts."

"It did," she agreed, "it was a really tough decision for her. We spent night after night talking it through together but she made the right decision in the end. I love both Ross and Rachel so much and seeing them go through that heartache made me realize that I deserve to fall in love with someone before I agree to marry them; not settle for just anyone."

Chandler swallowed, nodding his agreement.

"So," she continued, swallowing hard, "I tried to explain this to my mom..."

"Ah," he got it, "I take it she didn't see your reasoning?"

She shook her head sadly, "No, in fact it had the opposite affect. She went out and found someone that she considered 'good marriage material'." Chandler winced in sympathy. "She couldn't understand why I was being stubborn and was bewildered that I was so upset; she'd actually assumed I'd be grateful! It was like she hadn't listened at all to anything I'd said."

"What happened?" he asked softly when a few moments of silence passed.

"I," she took a deep breath, the memories obviously still raw and painful, "I agreed to let him take me out on a date. I thought that was a fair compromise. I prayed that I would like him, really prayed I would because then everything would be solved! Turns out she set me up with one of my dad's friends."

Chandler blinked surprised, "Wasn't he…old?"

That made her laugh out laugh and he smiled at the sound, "Yeah he was," she nodded, "he was a widower but his wife had died young. He was good looking for his age and a doctor and he was nice, very charming, but he wasn't who I wanted to marry. I couldn't picture spending my life with him, waking up every day to his face."

She sighed heavily taking a sip of her drink and Chandler waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts before asking, "What did you tell your mom?"

"I told both my parents I couldn't marry him and I knew they wouldn't be happy, of course I did but I didn't expect what happened. I guess I was naïve enough to think they would understand and give me a bit more time to find someone or they would support me if I chose to stay single," she swallowed again, a few tears coming to her eyes and Chandler grimaced, hating she was upset but suspecting she hadn't been able to speak to many people about this. He just hoped that by talking about this, it would help to start healing the wounds.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a clean handkerchief and offered it to her wordlessly.

"Thank you," she gratefully accepted it, fisting it into her palm as she tried to compose herself, taking a deep breath. "They gave me an ultimatum- marry Richard or leave."

He blinked surprised, even after everything she'd just told him, the harshness shocked him, "They kicked you out because you wouldn't marry your dad's friend?"

She nodded, "They wouldn't change their minds," she confessed. "I thought it was just a knee-jerk reaction, angry that I'd rejected him after they had such high hopes, but they wouldn't back down. They gave me a week to decide. I just felt so trapped, I didn't know what to do. If I didn't marry him then I'd have nothing, nowhere to go. It's not easy for a woman to support herself," Chandler nodded, agreeing with her statement. "Then thankfully Rachel said I could come and live with her in New York…she gave me an option, a choice and I jumped at it."

"That's really brave," he praised, "to stand up to your parents like that. Have you spoken to them since?"

She shook her head sadly again, "They want nothing to do with me. Ross has stayed in contact and helps me out when he can but they don't know he talks to me."

"Hey," he pulled his chair around the table to be closer to her, close enough to pull her to him and embrace her. To offer his support. Hugging her tightly as she rested her head on his chest, he tried to comprehend the pain of being rejected by the two people that are supposed to love you unconditionally. "It's gonna be ok," he promised her. "You're a strong woman, Monica and you're incredible and such a talented singer. You're gonna make it, you're gonna be famous and they are gonna hear you on the radio one day and realize what they missed out on. They are complete idiots for letting you out of their lives. Complete fools."

"You know how to cheer a girl up," she tried to joke, wiping at her tears embarrassed. "I can't believe I'm crying on our first date. I'm so sorry. You probably think I'm a nut job and never wanna see me again."

No way.

"Quite the opposite," he promised, placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up and meet his honest eyes. "I thought you were pretty amazing when you burst into my life with that Peggy Lee number. I couldn't take my eyes off you, there was just something about you that captivated me," he admitted, pleased to see a little smile on her face and that she didn't break eye contact. "But the more I've got to know you, the more amazing you have become. Thank you for telling me all this, for sharing your story, I know it wasn't easy."

He offered her a genuine smile, his eyes trying to communicate the truth in his words. She smiled back and Chandler bit his lip for a moment deciding if he should tell her more about his family. Originally he hadn't wanted to, didn't think it was first date kinda information but she'd opened up to him, shouldn't he return the favor? Get everything out and then they could just enjoy each other's company, big secrets aside. She'd trusted him and he needed to put the same trust into her.

"My mom killed herself," he whispered softly and she jerked back surprised.

"What?" she whispered.

"I worshiped my dad, I really did, but my mom worshiped him even more. They were so in love and when he went to war it broke her," he swallowed, recalling his own painful memories. "She became a shell of the woman she'd been, just going through the motions…sometimes she didn't even manage that. I tried to help as much as I could, tried to get through her darkness, but nothing worked. Some days I'd come home from school and just find her sitting there, staring at nothing. She'd remain like that for hours, not eating, speaking or even acknowledging me," he paused, the memories flooding back. "I prayed every night that tomorrow would be the day he'd walk through the front door. I was convinced that's all she needed- him back with her safe and alive. That it would all go back to normal. Some days I'd run home, really believing he'd had returned. When, uh, when we got the news of his death," his voice cracked on that word.

"We were both devastated, utterly and totally and she didn't know what to do without him. I tried to be there for her, everyone did. I thought we could support each other and that maybe in some way knowing he was gone might offer some closure, some peace. At least she knew and could stop worrying about him but it didn't work. I tried doing everything and anything to help her even though I was hurting too but I wasn't enough for her. She loved me, I know she did but it wasn't enough to get her through it- she needed her husband, her soulmate. She waited a week, when I was back at school and hung herself," he barely whispered the last words.

"Oh Chandler," she pulled him back into a fierce hug and he welcomed her comfort and the reassurance her arms offered.

"She was a good woman," he told her, pulling back and offering her a sad smile "and it's taken me a long while but I don't blame her for leaving me anymore. I understand that she was too heartbroken."

"But so were you," Monica pointed out softly.

"I know," he nodded, "I know but I got through it. I had the Tribiannis and they made sure I got through it, without them, I don't know what I would have done if I'm honest."

They had been a complete rock for him, something he'd never forget.

"I guess we're both lucky that we have others looking out for us," Monica offered and he smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I'll drink to that," he grinned raising his glass, waiting for her to copy his pose. "Here's to remembering the past but looking to the future."

"Well put," she praised tapping her glass to his before taking a sip. "So how many instruments do you actually play?" she asked trying to get the subject back to happier ground. "You played the piano in my audition and the trumpet and cornet."

"A fair few," he shrugged, "I've always been into music, so I was eager to learn anything I could. I can play a basic tune on most instruments but not particularly well or anything."

"Wow," she smiled.

"What about you? I mean you're an amazing vocalist but do you play anything?"

"No," she shook her head quickly. "I just love to sing, I used to always sing along to the wireless and I was part of the school choir."

"Yeah?" he teased, "I would have loved to have seen that. Did you enjoy school?"

"It was ok," she shrugged. "Rachel was really really popular and as I was a friend of hers that helped but I was sort of a teacher's pet. You?"

"I'm pretty sure all my teacher's hated me," he laughed at the memories. "I just wanted to make music and didn't care for much else, plus I was a bit of a smart mouth. Got me into trouble a lot."

"I bet," she chuckled, "My parents would never let us get in any kind of trouble."

"I was never in too much trouble," he defended, "I never got kicked out or anything, just lots of detentions."

"I was only allowed late home from school if a 'young gentleman' had asked me on a date."

He almost spat out his drink, "For real?"

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Well, if we'd been at the same school I would have asked you out," he offered her a boyish grin, reaching out to risk taking her hand. Luckily she smiled, squeezing it in return as their eyes met for a moment. "I'd have certainly been young…maybe not so much of a 'gentleman' back then. It's taken me a while to master that skill."

"So you consider yourself a gentleman now?" she teased, her fingers stroking his, causing his throat to go dry. "This is the final, polished result?"

"C-certainly," his grin grew, loving this playful side of her, "a gentleman to the bone," he winked.

She laughed again, and again he treasured the sound. He was loving this, being with her, spending time together and getting to know her. The more she talked about herself the more he liked her and was in awe at just how amazing she was. What she'd face in her past and yet she'd managed to come out stronger and was still laughing that incredible laugh.

Oh how he wished this date would never end...

* * *

TBC...

A/N- A massive thank you again for all your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - every edit made it longer and there was so much dialogue but there was no where to 'cut' it easily. Good job it's the weekend :o)


	6. But Oh, You Came Through

_But oh, you came through  
Now they'll have to change their tune,_

* * *

"Well," Monica smiled shyly, "this is my building."

He glanced up, sadly she was right.

"That's true but I am a gentleman remember, so I need to walk you to your door," he informed her cheekily, a sparkle in his eyes.

"I was hoping you just might," she confessed with a small grin, looping her arm through his as they slowly ascended the many flights of stairs.

A silence settled over them as they eventually reached her floor. Chandler swallowed hard as they took the few necessary steps to find themselves outside her front door. This was it, the end of the date. He wet his lips as a thousand thoughts sped through him - had she enjoyed it as much as he had? Had she felt this incredible connection that couldn't be totally one-sided? Was she as desperate to end the date with a kiss as much as he was? Anticipation filled every fibre of his body, his stomach flipping as he slowly turned to face her. Standing close, he remained quiet, his eyes running over her beautiful face, trying to find any clues to her thoughts before he spoke.

Luckily, she jumped in first.

"I had a great time, Chandler," she smiled up at him, "I'm so glad you asked me out."

He let out a relieved breath, chuckling, "Are you kidding me? I'm so grateful you accepted. You could have your choice of any man."

"Hardly," she scoffed, blushing slightly at the compliment, "they just want the act on stage, it's not real," she ducked her head, "besides, there's pretty much only one man I'm interested in..."

A large smile broke out across his face. Thank god. She felt it too, she wanted to be with him. Him! His heart rate picked up as they locked eyes and seeing the hope and encouragement he needed, Chandler slowly leaned forwards, his hand coming up to cup a cheek, his fingers brushing across her smooth skin as he gently pressed his lips to hers. It was their first kiss that day and he immediately felt the spark that he'd come to expect ignite between them. She felt so good. He pressed his lips firmer to hers, unable to get enough of her tempting taste. It was amazing, it was-

"Oh, sorry guys." They sprang apart guiltily as Rachel appeared at the door, "Monica," she lowered her voice, "just to warn you Ross is here, _again a_ nd I'm fed up of being his marriage counsellor. Plus he's eaten most of your taffy."

"What?" But the door had closed. "He ate my taffy," she sighed and he couldn't help but smile, his heart still pounding in his chest at the affect her lips had.

"How about I buy you some more for our next date?" he left it a question, holding his breath a moment until her face split into a reassuring smile.

"I certainly hope there'll be a second date and many more."

He instantly smiled back, his eyes fixed on hers, she was beyond words.

"Good," he admitted. "I really wanna see you again too."

She nodded, still grinning, "Great. Well, I better get back in there," she gestured to her apartment reluctantly, "but I'll see you tonight at the club?"

"Definitely," he nodded drawn to her, pressing his lips to hers again. She gave in for a moment, sinking into the kiss before breaking away.

"So, I'll see you in a bit," she pressed another quick kiss to his willing lips. "Thanks for such a great date Chandler, I'm looking forward to our next one already."

She offered him one last look before opening her apartment door and disappearing inside it. He stayed staring stupidly at the door for a moment. A goofy grin plastered on his face. Life was damn good.

Pulling himself together he cast a final look at the door before skipping down the stairs and out into the cold early evening air. The streets were busy as the 9-5ers finished work, littering and clogging up the sidewalks but for once he didn't care, he barely noticed them as he floated down the sidewalk.

Monica's was close to the Central so he headed there first and wasn't surprised to find his small group of friends gathered around the pool table. Noticing Joey lining up a shot his grin widened, waiting just a beat and timing it perfectly...

"Hey guys!"

Three pairs of eyes darted to him. He smiled back amused, watching as the white ball completely missed its target.

"Damn it," Joey protested, "you couldn't have waited for me to take my shot, huh?"

"Nope," he laughed unapologetically, shrugging out of his coat and hat, "and miss my chance to watch you actually lose at sports?"

"Funny," Joey grouched as Phoebe pushed passed him none too gently to reach her band mate.

"So?" she asked excitedly, grabbing his arms enthusiastically, "How was it? What happened? Did it go well?"

He considered playing it cool for a moment but couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face, "It went very well," he admitted, laughing as she squealed and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you," Phoebe exclaimed as Mike clapped his back, "Joey?" Phoebe said pointedly.

"I'm happy for you too," he muttered, obviously still sulking over the pool game.

"Thanks," Chandler grinned merrily as he pulled up a stool.

He watched as Mike and Joey resumed their game and Phoebe sat down, bumping against his shoulder.

"So, are you seeing her again?" she asked.

"Of course," he waited a beat, "she's performing tonight at the club." He chuckled as she hit him, "Owww! Mike, control your woman!"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Mike quipped as Phoebe hit Chandler even harder.

"Chandler!" she complained, "Tell me!"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "yes, we'll be going out again." He was well aware his stupid grin was back with full force.

"Good, I'll look forward to having a girl to talk to."

"Opposed to me and all my manliness?" he quipped with a raised eyebrow and she chuckled.

"Good point."

"Yes! Victory!" Joey cheered. "The undefeated champion! Anyone up for another game?"

"Nope," Mike groused, "I've had enough of losing for today. We need to get ready to head to the club anyhow. Ready Phoebs?"

"Sure," she grinned, standing up and linking her arm through his, "see you later, boys."

They offered them a wave as they left the bar.

"Wanna go get ready for tonight?" Joey asked trying to keep a straight face. "Be prepared, get there early and help Mike with the opening sets?"

They lasted about three seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah right," Chandler laughed, "good one. Want another game?"

"Sure, rack em up."

* * *

As Doug announced Monica's name over the microphone that night, Chandler felt the usual butterflies. He had one eye on the music and one on her as she slowly emerged from the thick velvet curtain to the usual applause and catcalls.

As the spotlight hit her, an expected silence settled over the club as those red lips formed the first seductive words of the song. He couldn't believe that those same lips were the ones that were kissing him just a few hours ago, that she'd been on a date with _him_ just a few hours ago.

He watched her sultry act, amazed by the different sides to this amazing woman. How she could be so playful and alluring on stage even after her past troubles, the past troubles she had been crying on his shoulder about. He was awed that she had trusted him enough to open up to him and tell him about her past, honored that she let him see the side of her that none of these men would ever see.

As if she could read his mind she looked over and her eyes locked with his, a secret smile curved on her lips for the briefest of moments, but he saw it. His stomach fluttered and his heart did a little flip. He still couldn't believe the affect this woman had on him.

To his surprise, mid-song she headed towards the band. He kept playing whilst desperately trying to keep his eyes on her. She leaned against the piano, Chandler could tell Mike was trying to keep from frowning; he still didn't approve of anyone touching his precious instrument. She then went over to Mike, ruffling his hair as she carried on singing. The crowd seemed to love it and as she reached Chandler he almost stopped breathing…which was a problem as he was trying to at least keep up the pretence of playing the trumpet.

She took his hat, spinning it around before placing it on her head, slanting it over her eyes, "For old time sake sugar," she whispered, kissing his cheek which caused more whistles, before she winked and her and his hat waltzed off the stage and into the audience.

He tried to get ahold of himself but he could hear both Phoebe and Mike's sniggering. He shot them a disapproving look as he tried to focus on the music…the music he was meant to be making.

As the song ended the crowd went wild. He wasn't being biased just because he liked her, she was a sensation. Already people were coming to watch her. It was her name on the flyers outside, her voice people wanted to hear.

As she sauntered back onto the stage, the crowd still applauding she made a detour over to the band.

"Thanks," she winked again, placing the hat back onto his head.

"You're welcome," he swallowed, still taking in her beauty. What he wouldn't do to claim those lips right here, even in front of everyone, but he'd probably get in trouble.

She threw him one last meaningful smile before she left the stage.

"It's nice to see she's as crazy about you as you are for her."

He glanced over at Phoebe surprised, "R-really?" he asked, still affected.

"If you can't see it then you're blind," she muttered, before getting ready for the next song. "She's as love-sick as you are; completely smitten."

He smiled, getting ready himself. He didn't think that was entirely true. Sure, he was completely crazy about her but was she as crazy about him? Maybe...hopefully. But he knew she definitely liked him and right now that was more than enough.

* * *

Chandler was just putting his trumpet to bed, tucking her safely into her battered case when he heard a knock on the band room door. He frowned- who the hell knocked around here? Both curious and cautious, he took the couple of steps over to the door and pulled it open, surprised at the man the other side.

"H-hi," he greeted, confused.

"Chandler, right?"

"Right," he nodded, wondering what Ross was doing here. "Wanna come in?" he gestured to the otherwise empty room.

Ross' eyes flickered around the room quickly and then shrugged, "Alright," following him into the space.

"Um, what can I do for you, Ross?"

He studied the other man as Ross kept his head down, his fingers idly reaching out and playing with one of the zips dangling from a case.

"You're, uh, you're dating Monica right?" he glanced up to meet Chandler's eyes but he still wasn't giving much away.

Chandler considered his answer for a moment as he leaned against the filing cabinet, crossing his arms almost defensively. What would Monica have told him? As Ross threw him a look, he figured it was probably better he answered with something.

"Kinda," he eventually shrugged defensively.

"Kinda?" Ross frowned, "What does that mean?"

"We've been on one date," he clarified, not particularly comfortable with this conversation. "Doesn't really count as dating, plural."

"Oh," he frowned as if confused, his eyes darting to the zip again, absently playing with it as he considered his next words. Chandler waited. "But you like her though, right? You're gonna see her again?"

Chandler looked the other man over, still trying to decide why he was here. Did he have a problem with him liking his baby sister? Was this some sort of talk to try and warn him away…did people actually do that?

"I like her," he finally admitted, "I like her a lot." There. He'd showed his cards and just had to wait to see if he'd done the right thing.

Ross' eyes were intently on him, studying him and he met the gaze unwavering. Eventually the other man nodded, "Ok," he swallowed and Chandler still couldn't decide if he'd given the answer he'd wanted to hear.

He watched as Ross started to pace the small room, muttering slightly to himself. Chandler stayed where he was still, more than a little bemused.

"Ok," Ross finally stopped pacing, obviously finished with the argument in his head. "Look, I know I don't know you," he muttered, still not looking comfortable himself, "but Monica's my little sister and she doesn't have her dad looking out for her anymore, so that duty falls onto me."

Aw. The big brother talk.

"I like her, Ross," he repeated, before the other man could continue. "I really like her and I'm a good guy," it felt weird trying to sing his own praises. "Get to know me and hopefully you'll like me, enough anyway. I know I don't have some big fancy job but I get paid for what I do and I have savings," Ross' eyes were fixed on him so he swallowed and continued, praying he sounded earnest, "I'd never do anything to hurt her, I promise."

"You came to check on her, when you saw us arguing that night," Ross remembered.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I didn't know who you were, sorry, I just wanted to make sure she was ok," he shrugged feeling slightly stupid.

"No," Ross shook his head, "I meant it as a good thing. You were looking out for her, I appreciate that."

"Oh," Chandler blinked confused.

"Look," Ross sighed, "I don't really like her working somewhere like this, there's so many men and I worry about her. Will you look out for her? Make sure she's ok?"

Chandler frowned a little, "I have a feeling she can look after herself," he commented carefully, "but I'll always be there to watch her back. We look after our own here, she has a lot of people to look out for her."

He watched the other man sigh in relief, "Thank you," he murmured, "that helps a lot."

Chandler nodded, offering him a smile. Monica had said he was a good man, still trying to help out despite her parents bailing on her. He could understand his worry, if one of Joey's sisters moved out of the city by herself and sang at some club, he'd be worried too…although with the two over-protective Joey's around he was pretty sure they'd never get that chance.

"Are you meeting Rachel and Monica at the bar?" Chandler asked, fully expecting that he was.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded, "I was gonna head that way and wait for Rachel to finish, make sure they get home ok."

"Mind if I join?" Chandler asked, pushing away from the cabinet and shoving the closed trumpet case onto the rickety shelf.

"Sure," Ross nodded, "it would be good to get to know you."

"And you," Chandler offered a genuine grin, it would be good to get to know her brother more. He was important to her so would be important to him. Who knows, maybe they'd even become friends, he seemed like a nice enough guy.

Patting him on the back, Chandler led the way out of the room, down the corridors and back into the main club. There was still a hum and a buzz in the air as people hurried around doing the usual nightly clearing and cleaning. They navigated through the mess of tables and reached the back bar both easily hopping onto the empty barstools.

"Hey Gunther," Chandler greeted.

The man grunted in response, glaring at Ross and Chandler tried to hide his smile; the man must see him as imaginary competition for Rachel. He almost felt sorry for her.

"Can we get a couple of drinks?" he tried.

"We're closed."

"And?" he quipped, "Since when has that mattered? I'll have a whiskey, Ross?"

"Just a beer…" They watched as the beer was practically thrown at him before Gunther went to pour the whiskey. "Thanks."

Chandler chuckled, nodding his thanks when the glass was pushed towards him, with only slightly less force from the strange man. Then with a final scowl at them Gunther left.

"I don't think he likes me much," Ross muttered, placing the bottle to his lips.

"Don't take it personally," Chandler dismissed, "he doesn't like many people."

"He seems to like Rachel," the man sighed and Chandler winced.

"Ye-ah," he drawled, looking for another subject. "So, are you a jazz fan like Monica?"

"I don't mind it," he shrugged causing Chandler to frown. "I prefer going to the movies than going to music clubs."

"Oh," Chandler commented, "I don't get to go to the movies much." He didn't. It had never really interested him or caught his imagination the same way as music had.

"You should, it's a great way to relax and escape from the daily grind."

He didn't want to escape, especially now Monica had entered his life, "What is your daily grind?" he asked, realizing he had no clue what the other man did.

"I'm a scientist."

Chandler blinked. "For real?"

"Yup," the man nodded taking another sip of his drink.

"Shouldn't you be like wearing one of those white labcoats and a thick black pair of glasses?"

"No," Ross laughed, "not every scientist wears that kinda stuff. I'm actually in the field of-"

"Um, let me stop you there," Chandler winced. "Whatever you say is most likely just gonna go over my head, so let's just leave it at you're a scientist."

"Fine with me," Ross chuckled. "So, you always been a musician?"

"Yep, born and bred," he quipped.

Ross nodded about to open his mouth when Monica appeared, "Hi," she greeted them, her eyes lingering on Chandler for a moment.

"Hey," Chandler replied softly, jumping off his stool to greet her. "Great show tonight, you were amazing as always."

Conscious of her older brother watching them closely he opted to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You too," she smiled brightly, "and thanks for the hat."

He chuckled, "You're welcome to it anytime. Here," he gestured to his seat as he moved one along in order for Monica to sit in-between him and Ross. "You want a drink?"

"Sure, an orange juice would be lovely, thanks."

"Not a problem," seeing that Gunther was nowhere in sight , Chandler hopped over the countertop, narrowly avoiding breaking any glasses with his feet.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Monica asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Nah, I've got connections to the boss man remember," he smirked, grabbing the requested juice carton from the fridge. "Ice? Slice? Straw?"

She laughed and he beamed, loving showing off for her, just to hear that sound.

"Ice would be great."

"Coming right up," he added the cubes, they clinked as these settled at the bottom of the glass and he poured. "There you go, ma'am," he grinned cheekily, "anything else?"

"Can you get me another beer?" Ross asked and Chandler forced himself to shift his gaze from one Geller onto the other.

"Sure," he nodded, turning and grabbing a bottle, "here."

"You got a new career, Chandler?"

They all turned to see Phoebe and Mike approaching.

"I'm considering it," he shrugged, "just don't ask for any fancy cocktails, I haven't quite mastered them yet."

Phoebe shook her head, amused, "We can't stay tonight, we just came over to say hi and bye."

"Oh, right, sorry," Chandler apologized, realizing he hadn't made the introductions. "Monica, Ross, this is Mike and Phoebe, they're in the band with me. Guys, you've met Monica, this is her brother Ross."

They did the usual greetings and pleasantries.

"See you tomorrow?" Mike asked. "Central?"

"Sure, where else?" Chandler nodded as he waved goodbye.

"The Central?" Monica asked, after they'd left. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a bar, just down the street, not far from your place actually. Ya know, if you guys are around tomorrow you should join us. It's not the most glamorous of places but it's where we always hangout."

"I'd like that," Monica smiled and Chandler could feel himself getting drawn into her spell.

"We should all come, Rachel too," Ross commented, breaking the moment completely.

"Sure, the, uh more the merrier."

If Monica was there he didn't care who else was.

"What are you doing behind my bar?"

Chandler winced at the voice behind him and he turned to see the unhappy face of the unhappy Gunther. Opps.

"I was just keeping it warm for you," he quipped but the other man just narrowed his eyes.

"Chandler!"

Thank god.

"Hey Joey," he turned away from the unamused face to a much friendlier face of his roommate.

"Whatcha doing behind there?"

"Just helping Gunther with the late night rush but I think he has it covered now." He quickly made his way out of the bar, using the traditional method. He didn't think Gunther would take too kindly to him jumping over the counter again. He came to stand next to his friend, "Joey meet Monica and her brother Ross."

"Nice to meet ya," Joey nodded before turning back to Chandler. "My dad's rustling up some people for a poker game. You want in?"

He didn't. He didn't want to be playing poker if he could get just a bit more time with Monica. His eyes went to the Gellers, cringing as he noticed Rachel making her way over to them. They'd probably be leaving in a while….unless…

"You play Ross?" he asked, turning to the other man as Rachel reached them.

"Not really…"

"What's going on?" the waitress asked.

"Poker game," Monica muttered, frowning.

"Oh right," Rachel nodded, "that's what I've come to tell you. I've been asked to stay on to serve the men some drinks whilst they play….apparently they tip big…"

"I'm in," Ross said quickly.

"Great," Joey shrugged, "Chandler?"

"I'll sit this one out," he told him, "keep Monica company."

Joey threw him a dirty look and Chandler just prayed that Ross hadn't picked up on it.

"Come on, Ross," Joey gestured towards the back room, "let me introduce to the other guys."

As her brother got led away, Monica's hand suddenly clamped onto Chandler's arm causing goosebumps.

"Is he gonna be ok?" she asked, "last time you said there were some shady characters and Ross is, well-"

"He'll be fine," Chandler promised, his hand coming to cover hers, his thumb caressing her soft skin briefly. "There's no one particularly dodgy or 'shady' here tonight. No big guns anyway."

"Ok," Monica seemed to relax a little and Rachel just shook her head at them.

"I'm gonna go see what I need to do," Rachel announced.

"Something called 'waitressing' I believe," Chandler joked, "I'm sure you'll pick it up."

Rachel glared at him and he tried to bite back his laughter, "Was that more 'band' humor?"

"An attempt at it."

"Well, at least it's more interesting than the local traffic systems," she smirked and Chandler nodded.

"Well played."

She shook her head, "I take it you're hanging around?" Rachel asked Monica who nodded.

"Seems that way."

"Ok, I'll come find you in a bit," Rachel promised, "I really hope it doesn't go on too long."

With a heavy sigh she disappeared, finally leaving the pair alone.

"So…." Monica turned to him, a little smile on her face.

"So..." he repeated, unable to help but smile back as he took both her hands in his. "We have a bit of time to ourselves."

"That we do," she agreed happily, "Have any ideas on what to do?"

He grinned, glancing down at his watch quickly, "Actually, I have a suggestion. Are you up for a little adventure Miss Geller?"

* * *

A/N- Thanks again for the lovely reviews. The next chapter starts to pick up a little and there's a bit of angst here or there on the horizon but it's not a very angsty story (for a change). Would love to hear your thoughts as I try not to melt in this sudden heatwave we're facing!


	7. They all Laughed at Us

_They all said we never could be happy_  
 _They laughed at us and how!_

* * *

Monica raised her eyebrows at him curiously and Chandler raised his right back, a cheeky grin on his cheeky face.

"Trixie's will still be open," he revealed. "If we run we could catch the last set and make it back here in time for the end of the poker game? No one would even know we went AWOL..."

Her eyes sparkled in delight and her face lit up, "That sounds fabulous."

His smile was wide as he met her eyes, holding them for a long moment before his eyes dropped to her perfect lips. He swallowed hard as anticipation started to crackle between them. Unable to resist her pull any longer, he slowly leaned forwards, needing the kiss he'd so desperately craved all evening. His lips met hers, caressing them softly at first, then a little harder. To his delight she responded just as eagerly and a little thrill went through him.

When they finally pulled apart they smiled shyly at one another.

"Oh, uh we better run," Chandler commented as she nodded, stepping out of his embrace and taking his hand, her fingers entwining with his. He liked it. He stared down at their joint hands for a beat before her teasing voice broke him from his musings.

"Absolutely, lead the way, good sir."

They ran across the club and out the back where they fetched their respective coats, hats and scarves. Once they were dressed, ready to battle the Manhatten elements, they ran up the stairs.

"You're in a hurry," Tregar commented seeing Chandler first. As soon as he saw who was with him he chuckled. "Now I see why."

"We'll be back in twenty," Chandler commented as the older man unlocked the door for them.

"I'm not here 24/7 kid," Tregar groused, "although it often feels like that. Besides, you'll be quicker than twenty minutes," he laughed at his own crude joke as Chandler glared at him.

"Big Joe's got a poker game on," he told the half truth, "he's still waiting for some people to arrive, so you'll have to stay."

Tregar narrowed his eyes trying to establish if the kid was lying to him, "First I've heard of it."

"They're just setting up in the office," he shrugged. "So, I guess you're in for a long night. I'll see you in twenty."

Ignoring the man's curses he grabbed Monica's hand and the pair ran as fast as her heels would allow down the dark street. It didn't take them long to arrive at a little jazz club with a neon flashing sign proudly announcing 'Trixie's'. Even from outside you could hear the lively music still playing.

"Come on," he whispered, gesturing to the side alley, "We can save time."

She looked questioning at him but followed anyway. He felt her eyes on him as he jimmied the fire escape with ease and opened it enough for the pair of them to creep in. With a finger to his lips he guided her expertly through the dark corridor to a pair of double doors. He stopped their tracks, peering through the glass windows of the door to ensure the coast was clear.

Nodding to himself, more than her, he pushed the doors open and pulled her through into the noisy, smoky room. As they grabbed some empty seats at a small table, they turned their attention to the performer on stage. She was good, not _Monica_ good, but still very good and the band accompanying her were going crazy and Chandler smiled. This was what he loved.

As the song ended he joined in the applause and looked over at Monica through the candlelight, leaning over to grab her hands.

"You look beautiful," he murmured out of nowhere and she smiled, ducking her head slightly.

"Thank you," she squeezed his hand and he smiled back contentedly. How had life got incredible so quickly?

The next song started and Chandler leaned back slightly in his chair, still holding her hand. He loved the music but was loving the company more. He was thrilled he was getting to share this with her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, there wouldn't be many songs left.

"I'd love to."

He knew his smile risked cracking his face in two but he didn't care. This woman was amazing. Without hesitation, he pulled her up and the pair made it to the small crammed dancefloor and started to dance. It didn't take him long to realize that she was a good dancer.

"You're pretty darn good," he commented appreciatively and she laughed.

"I wouldn't be much of a performer if I couldn't dance a little," she chuckled, letting him twirl her around.

"True, but still, you're very good, too good in fact; you're making me look bad."

She laughed, before much to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly; right there in the middle of the dancefloor. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him, groaning slightly at the sensations that flowed through him as they continued to kiss. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the electricity that kissing this woman created.

When the kiss ended, they kept their embrace, dancing closely and Chandler had to close his eyes. Just enjoying the feel of her body in such close proximity to his own, her fingernails stroking the sensitive hair at the back of his neck, causing goosebumps. This was pure heaven.

Unfortunately the bliss didn't last. The music finished and dance floor started to disperse as the harsh house lights were turned on.

"We better get back," Chandler sighed regretfully, grabbing her hand and leading her back to their stolen table to grab their coats.

Their pace back to the club was a lot gentler, neither wanting the night to end just yet despite the cold. Gloved hand in gloved hand they strolled leisurely along the dark street. Even given the late hour there was still people milling around and cabs barreling down the road. He loved New York.

"Thank you for taking me there," Monica started, "I had a lot of fun, it's a nice little place."

"One of the oldest on the street," he grinned, very glad she'd appreciated it. "My dad used to play there occasionally and sneak me into the peanut gallery to watch."

"Is that how you knew how to get in?" she asked amused. "I was very impressed with your breaking and entering skills."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "it's one of my many secret talents," he winked cheekily before chuckling, "I used to be able to sneak into most of the clubs along here, now though, there's not that many I want to sneak into."

"I enjoyed our dancing," she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back as his heart did a little flip flop.

"Me too."

All too soon they made it back to the side alley to the backdoor of the club. He paused before they reached the door and she glanced at him in question.

"Thank you for coming with me," he said quietly, turning to face her and automatically stepping a little closer to her.

"Thank you for suggesting it," she smiled sincerely, her eyes fixed on his.

With only a slight hesitation he leaned forwards and pressed his cold lips to hers. He closed his eyes, his hand coming to cup her chilled cheek as he continued to claim her lips. He was still in awe at the way she could affect him with just a kiss. It had never been like this before with anybody. There was just something about her and the chemistry they created.

Slowly he pulled away, but he didn't move far. He waited for her to open her eyes, allowing himself to stare into them for a long moment, lost in her gaze. His hand gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiled widely at him and he couldn't help but return it.

"I, uh guess we better get back inside," he murmured, still mesmerized by her blue eyes, "before we freeze to death."

"I guess," she agreed just as reluctantly.

With a grin he captured her lips again to share a final lingering kiss. When they separated his eyes were sparkling and he was pretty sure he had that goofy grin on his face again. Silently he took her hand in his and jogged the couple of steps to the door, his free hand forming a fist to bash against it.

A moment later Tregar's glare came through the slit before the door opened.

"Better stamina than I gave you credit for, Bing," he laughed looking at his watch, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Chandler merely glared at him but chose to remain silent as he kept his hand in Monica's and led her down the stairs.

"I take it he's not your biggest fan?" she asked, humor in her voice.

"For some reason I think he finds me a massive pain in the butt," Chandler winked as they walked down the quiet corridor. "He's worked here for years, part of the furniture. Me and Joey used to do a few pranks on him when we were kids…I don't think he's let go of the grudge."

"What did you used to do?" she asked intrigued as they reached the main doors.

"Nothing too serious or genius," he chuckled, "just kid stuff. Like knock on the club door and high tail it around the corner. A few eggs through the spyhole, jam on the handle," he shrugged as she laughed picturing a younger mischievous Chandler causing all kinds of chaos on the poor doorman.

"So what I see before me is the grown up mature Chandler?" she teased.

"Afraid so ma'am," he deadpanned before winking, causing her to laugh out loud.

With spirits high he swung open the doors and entered the main club. It was pretty much deserted which was expected at this hour. There was some noise coming from the back office so obviously the poker game was still in progress.

"Want another drink?" Chandler asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm fine thank you."

He nodded, gesturing at one of the empty tables, "Wanna wait here or did you want to head back to the band room or something?"

"Here's fine," she smiled, settling into the chair Chandler pulled out for her. "It's weird seeing it from this angle," she mused, looking up at the lifeless stage before her.

"Yeah?" he smiled, taking his eyes off her long enough to glance at the empty space.

"I like being up there," she confessed softly, "when I auditioned I didn't have much choice and I was terrified…"

"You certainly didn't show it," he grinned, remembering sitting at one of these tables as she had burst into his life. "You certainly knocked _my_ socks off."

She ducked her head, looking up at him from under her eyelashes and he swallowed. Here in the empty dark club lit only by a few stray lights she looked even more beautiful.

"Thanks, I'm glad I could have that affect on you," she smiled and he instantly smiled back, still amazed that she had chosen him out of all the guys in New York. "I still get nervous before I go on but I get excited too. Like I can't wait. I love performing."

"You've been bitten by the bug," he informed her, "and from my experience there's no cure."

"I don't think I would want there to be," she admitted and he nodded with her in understanding.

"Me neither."

He couldn't imagine ever having a normal job with normal hours. He lived and breathed this club. Always had.

A silence settled over them as they both contemplated the large empty stage. It held important memories for both of them.

"So," he said, turning to look at her in the shadows, "do you think you'll be able to come to the Central tomorrow? We'll be there most of the afternoon."

"I hope so," she smiled sincerely reaching out to squeeze his knee. He swallowed hard.

"And there's still our second date to discuss," he pointed out lightly, praying she wouldn't have changed her mind.

"Well, I enjoyed the first date and tonight" she smiled, "I'm not sure you'll be able to top it."

"Challenge accepted," he smiled happily, cocking an eyebrow at her. "When are you free next?"

"How's Friday?" she suggested, her hand still on his knee.

"Sounds perfect," he swallowed, placing his hand over hers. She glanced down looking at their hands and then her thumb gently drew a slow little circle. For something so innocent, it seemed so sensual. He closed his eyes briefly, letting the sensations wash over him before he tried to regain at least some semblance of control and stopped her, his hand curling around hers so he was holding it instead. "I'm looking forward to Friday."

"Me too," she promised and this time it was her that made the first move. Hooking her free hand in the knot of his tie and pulling him towards her and bringing their lips together.

They sunk into the kiss until the banging of a door and voices caused them to pull away quickly as the poker game came to an end. They shared a final meaningful look before putting a little distance between themselves.

"I lost," Ross sighed as he came to stand by their table.

"You had some tough hands, buddy," Joey tried to reassure him, "and you didn't lose that much."

"Tell that to my wife," Ross glared at him and Chandler hid a grin behind his hand.

"Chandler, you ready to head home?" Joey asked him and with a final look at Monica he nodded reluctantly.

"Sure," he stood up, his eyes still on Monica, trying to communicate to her things he couldn't say to her with her brother right there. "See you tomorrow, remember to come to the bar if you're able to."

"We will," Monica nodded, staring at him. "Night Chandler."

"Night Monica," he tore his gaze away from her, "Ross."

Joey waved at them and they made their way to the door. He could feel Monica's eyes on him and before he left he turned back and shared a final look with her. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"Where are they?" Chandler complained, craning his neck to see out onto the street. His eyes shifting through the mass of people that hurriedly passed by.

"They? You mean _she_?" Phoebe teased. "It's still early and they didn't say they were definitely coming, so relax."

Chandler just glared at her in response to her unhelpfulness and she rolled her eyes, abandoning him by the window in favor of watching the pool game between Mike and Joey.

"Are you letting him win again?" she chuckled at her husband who just threw her a look.

"Seriously, where are they?"

"Chandler, sit down and breathe would ya," Joey complained.

"I can't," he admitted, pacing a little whilst furiously scrubbing a hand through his already dishevelled hair before approaching the window again. Willing them to come into view.

"You're making me dizzy," Mike commented.

"I can't help it," he insisted as he paced along the window.

"A watched pot never boils," Phoebe informed him wisely.

"Yes it does," Chandler shot back walking quickly over to the group. "That saying makes no sense! No sense at all," he was still agitated but didn't care about the looks his friends were passing between them. "And it doesn't help me right now, ok? I know you all think I'm crazy and I am. I know I saw her last night or early this morning but I really need to see her again, ok? I like her, really like her, I've never met anyone else like her and I wanna see her again. I know I might seem a little desperate but I just wanna spend some more time with her, so pardon me if I'm a little…"

"Angsty?"

Chandler's eyes widened at the voice behind him. He spun around in horror to face Ross, behind him Monica and Rachel.

Oh no.

"Er…y-you made it?" He stuttered, falling over himself in embarrassment, "that's great," he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. "L-let me get you some drinks."

He only half-heard their orders as he retreated to the sanctuary of the bar. He collapsed onto an empty barstool and sunk his forehead onto the dirty sticky counter top as he closed his eyes in disgust, barely resisting bashing his head against it; he loathed himself.

"Hey."

He frowned, slowly raising his head, blinking in surprise as Monica settled on the stool next to him.

"Hey? Look I'm sorry about, er-" he gestured with his hands over to where they'd just been.

"Don't be," she smiled that amazing smile, her hand coming to rest on his arm causing him to swallow, hard, "it was very flattering."

"Yeah?" he asked curious, enjoying the warmth from her hand.

"Yeah, would it surprise you if I said what you described is how I feel? That it was driving me crazy having to wait for Ross and Rachel to get ready?"

She looked up to meet his shocked face, "R-really?" he stammered shocked. She nodded. "Wow," a blinding smile split his face in two as his hand came to rest over hers, imitating last night.

They stared at each other a moment, eyes full of delight and excitement, letting the sparks from their joint hands sizzle between them.

"Chandler, where have you been keeping this one?"

"Huh?" Jerking out of their stare he looked quickly over the other side of the bar to Jessica, "Oh, this is Monica, she's a singer at the club," he told her, "Monica, this is Jessica."

"Monica Geller?" the barmaid asked and she nodded a little hesitantly. "I've heard a lot about you; folks say you're very talented, the street's new star."

"Thank you," Monica blushed slightly, Chandler found it endearing.

"So what can I get you?"

"Um, would you mind serving Bobby," he gestured to the guy that had just arrived at the other end of the counter, "and anyone else that turns up? We aren't in a hurry."

"I bet you aren't, sugar," she chuckled, heading to follow his request.

Monica just chuckled beside him, "Smooth."

"You mock me?" He looked offended for a brief second before he chuckled and shrugged easily, "I thought it would be nice to have a few more minutes with just the two of us and…well, after embarrassing myself, I'm in no rush to get back over there."

"It was sweet," she promised reassuringly, "and I won't let them tease you."

"You're offering to protect me?"

"I can only try," she winked and he laughed again. He was just loving that she was here next to him. Their banter so natural and playful. That she had admitted to feeling whatever this was between them as well. It wasn't just him. Wasn't just one-sided. "So, I really enjoyed dancing last night."

"I did too," he agreed instantly, a buzz going through him at the memory. Pulling her close, their bodies pressed against each other. That kiss. He coughed, his throat suddenly dry. "We should do it again. Soon."

"When's the next poker game?" she asked, her eyes bright. "We could duck out again."

"I like your way of thinking, Miss Geller," he teased. "So 'poker' is going to be our code word for sneaking off together?"

"Sure, it could be fun. Spontaneous."

"And there's the added bonus that there's lots of craps games and poker nights," Chandler wiggled his eyebrows.

"Which means lots of opportunities to sneak off and dance," she finished. "Just as well, you need the practice."

"Hey, you wound me!"

She laughed, "Sorry," her free hand came up to softly caress his cheek and his pout soon curved into a smile.

After sharing a look, Monica went to move her hand but he caught it easily, not letting it go. He brushed his lips against her palm, letting his lips linger against her soft skin. She shivered, her breath quickening. Maintaining eye-contact, he slowly lowered her hand, keeping it prisoner as his thumb gently stroked the pulse point on her wrist. Her eyes had darkened and Chandler wet his lips, leaning forwards-

"Pay up, hun."

They jerked away from each other. Embarrassed and utterly confused he frowned over at Jessica's out-stretched hand as he reluctantly released Monica's soft hand, "Huh?" he asked.

"I need payment for the drinks," she repeated amused.

"What are you talking about? I haven't ordered yet," he pointed out still utterly confused, his mind still on Monica.

"There were no other customers and your friends looked thirsty, so I took pity on them and took their orders."

Bewildered, Chandler spun around on his stool, his eyes seeking his old and new friends, cringing as they all held up their drinks in proof.

"Aw no," he groaned, closing his eyes, "this is even more embarrassing than earlier," he complained as he dug out his wallet, "Rachel and Ross must think I'm a total shmuck."

"What about the others?" she teased, not denying his assumption.

"Oh, they already know I'm a shmuck," he shrugged good-naturedly as he accepted back the change and stuffed his wallet back into his jacket pocket. "I guess we better go get the ridiculing out of the way."

"I guess."

He glanced at her, pleased that she seemed as reluctant as he was. Smiling, he took her hand again giving it a squeeze and kissed the top of her head, "Come on," he murmured into her hair, "let's face the wolves."

She chuckled and let him gently pull her towards the rest of the group.

"There you are!" Phoebe was the first to start the teasing. "We thought you had gone to order drinks at that bar down the street."

"Funny," Chandler deadpanned, his thumb discreetly stroking Monica's hand. "Any more?"

"I'm too thirsty to speak," Mike quipped and Chandler rolled his eyes.

"I was about to send a search party out and tell my dad to hire a new trumpeter."

"Great, thanks."

Rachel and Ross watched the interaction with curiosity but neither felt comfortable to completely join in the teasing.

"So, who's winning?" Chandler asked trying desperately to change the subject.

It was at that point that Monica let go of his hand and stepped closer to him, nestling into his side, her arm sliding around his waist. He swallowed hard as he looked down at her before placing his arm around her, pulling her closer. It felt so incredible to be this close to her and yet so right. So…

"Chandler?"

"Yeh?" he said quickly, his attention snapping back to his roommate's knowing eyes.

"I said, we've just finished the game. I was gonna play Ross unless you wanna-?"

"No no," he insisted quickly, his thumb stroking her side as he realized he never wanted to leave this woman's embrace. Ever. "You guys go ahead."

Joey just shook his head at him and started racking up the pool balls.

"How about teams for the next game?" Phoebe suggested, "Boys versus girls?" At people's nods she smiled widely clapping. "I'm so excited we have more than one girl in this group now."

"She's been a little outnumbered," Chandler spoke softly to Monica, enjoying the scent of her shampoo.

"I can imagine, Ross has felt the same."

"Well now it's pretty much even stevens," Chandler commented, frowning at Monica's laugh.

"What?" he queried lightly.

"You really are a shmuck."

He chuckled back, smiling down at her.

He was a shmuck, it was true.

He was an utter complete shmuck who was completely and utterly in love.

* * *

A/N- thank you so much for continuing to read this story and for the lovely reviews. I sound like a stuck record but I do really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think.

Just to clear up the last A/N, a few of you had asked previously about if/when it would get angsty, so I wanted to let you know this is not a very angsty story. It's like 95% light vibe and 5% angst...a very different mix to normal ;o)


	8. Who's got the last laugh now?

_But ho, ho, ho!_  
 _Who's got the last laugh now?_

* * *

"You think Eric is cute?" Chandler heard Rachel ask Phoebe as they all stood around the pool table. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

He hid his grin behind his drink. He'd been wondering what those two would find in common to talk about.

"Who's cute now?" Mike complained joining them.

"Eric."

"Eric?" Mike scoffed, "I'm with Rachel on this. You can't find him cute...he's creepy."

"Don't get jealous, you're still my number one," she promised patting his cheek, "but if I wasn't married to you and was single and I saw Eric…"

Mike pulled a face.

"I don't see it," Rachel shook her head also pulling a face. "I mean….it's Eric!"

"Which one's Eric?" Monica asked joining in. She was still nestled into Chandler's side and he was on cloud 9 because of it. "Is he the one that's always stupidly happy about everything?"

"No, that's Parker," Chandler informed her.

"Eric's the stalker that just stares at you and if he does get the nerve to talk to you he just stutters to you breasts and never to your face," Rachel told her, disgust clearly evident in her voice.

"Oh him," Monica rolled her eyes and Chandler had to fight the urge to let his eyes drop to that particular body part.

"He never looks at my breasts," he quipped to which Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Mike all snorted.

"Band humor," Rachel informed Ross who grinned.

"Talking of the band," Ross said as he missed yet another shot. "I used to play a little piano in high school."

"Really?" Mike perked up and Chandler chuckled at his obvious enthusiasm. Nothing like the topic of pianos to get Mike's undivided attention.

"Yeah, I'm not particularly good or anything," Ross glared at Monica's snort, "but I know my way around the keys so to speak," he informed them all somewhat proudly.

"Let's hope you're better at the piano than ya are at pool," Joey joked as he easily netted another yellow ball. "You blow at this."

Ross narrowed his eyes at him despite the fact it was true, very true. He was almost as bad as Chandler.

"Next time you're at the club, you can have a go on my piano," Mike told him excitedly.

"And that's not a euphemism," Phoebe whispered loudly.

"Hey!" Chandler protested to Mike suddenly. "How come he's allowed to play your precious piano and I'm not? You've known me for years?"

"It's _because_ I've known you for years and I know you won't treat her right; Ross looks like a man who ..."

"Woah wait just a minute!" Chandler complained. "What do you mean I wouldn't treat her right?"

"You're not allowed to use his piano?" Rachel cut in amused, "Really? Then how come you played at Monica's audition?"

Chandler winced a little as Mike shook his head, "He didn't ask permission," he deadpanned.

"Big Joe didn't give me much of a choice," Chandler pleaded his innocence yet again, "and believe me Mike still hasn't let that go."

"Well I really appreciated it," Monica smiled at him, her arms momentarily tightening around his waist, "I always sing better to music, it relaxes me. Without you accompanying me I probably would have been so nervous and out of time that I wouldn't have even gotten the job."

That didn't even bear thinking about.

"You had an amazing audition," Chandler said softly, his thumb stroking her shoulder as his mind went back to that first day he'd laid eyes on her. It had been stunning, like her.

"You were fantastic," Rachel assured her. "Everyone loved you."

"Yeah, you certainly knocked Chandler off his feet," Joey chuckled as he remembered.

Chandler shot a quick look to Ross but he appeared too engrossed in concentrating for his next shot to be paying attention. Monica smiled that beautiful smile up at Chandler, and he wished he could just kiss her here in front of everyone but it was still a little too early for that and he was still a little too shy. Especially with Ross and Rachel there. So he contented himself with offering her a matching smile, "That you certainly did," he murmured endearingly.

"Damn it!" He ripped his focus off one Geller and onto the other. Watching amused as the man pulled a face and shook his head at the table. "I swear this pool table is rigged or something."

"Don't be such a bad loser," Rachel teased him before turning to the group. "He's a _little_ competitive."

Chandler raised his eyebrows at the 'little' but decided it was probably wise to remain quiet. He needed the man to like him after all, he was the only relative that Monica was close to and he very much wanted Monica to keep liking him.

"Mike used to be," Phoebe chuckled, throwing a teasing look at her husband, "but he soon realised it's pointless when playing Joey – the man always wins."

"It's true," Chandler backed her up with a nod, "the man has this freaky ability to win at pretty much any types of sport. He's practically unbeaten."

"Well, come on," Joey shrugged, leaning against the pool cue, "my competition is usually musicians. No offense, but sports is hardly any of your strong points."

"And now your new competition is a scientist," Phoebe chuckled, "I think your title will remain safe."

"Gee thanks," Ross rolled his eyes before glancing at his watch and grabbing his coat and hat. "On that note, I better get going. It was nice to meet you all and get to know you a little better. Hopefully we can do it again soon; give me a chance to brush up on my pool skills. Mon, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"Ok, see ya," he waved and the others all returned the sentiment, watching as he left the small bar and passed by the window.

"Right," Joey clapped his hands together, "who wants another game?" He started to set up the table, "We still doing girls versus boys this time?"

Everyone nodded their consent.

"I'm not very good at pool," Monica confessed quietly.

"Must run in the family," Chandler quipped playfully and to his delight she chuckled, leaning into him some more.

"Besides, I wouldn't worry, we have Joey on our side, so we'll automatically win," Mike pointed out a little smug.

"Wanna bet?" she asked and Chandler frowned at her.

"You just said you were lousy at it?" he pointed out with a raised eyebrow as realization hit. "That 'little' competitive streak runs in your family, huh?"

"Maybe," she blushed and Chandler smiled, finding it adorable, rewarding her with a kiss to the top of her head. With Ross gone he felt a bit more comfortable to a bit more affectionate with her. And the way she tipped her face up to him, offering her tempting lips it appeared she felt the same. Unable to resist he leant down and briefly pressed his lips fleetingly to hers. Their first kiss of the day and it sent a shiver through him.

"Enough of that," he heard Phoebe say as she practically pulled them apart. "No fraternizing with the enemy."

"What?" Chandler frowned as she continued to none-to-gently shove him further away from Monica and towards the guys.

"We're in teams," she reminded him, "you're distracting her. She needs to focus."

Both of Chandler's eyebrows were up in his hairline, "You're taking this a little seriously?" he questioned confused. She never took their pool games seriously, hell, she rarely took anything seriously, apart from the psychic crap.

"It's the first time we've had an actual _girl_ team."

Ah.

"Usually Chandler fills in," Mike joked and Joey laughed as Chandler just glared at them both.

The game started and Chandler lit a cigarette as he watched. When it got to Monica's turn she walked hesitantly up to the table. She squinted at the white ball, her teeth worrying her delicious lower lip as she took a few more steps to view it at a different angle. Straightening up she grabbed the blue chalk and chalked the end of the cue. Her red lips formed an o as she blew off the excess. Chandler swallowed. Oh boy.

She then walked around the table again, before doing another lap and Chandler frowned, sharing a look of confusion with the guys.

"You, ah, have played pool before, right?" he asked, wincing as she blushed instantly, clearly embarrassed.

Way to go, Bing, humiliate the girl in front of everyone; he resisted the urge to smack his head. Stupid.

"I-" she was still red, ducking her face, "My mom never really considered it a sport for the 'fairer sex'. My dad would take Ross while I stayed at home..."

Grimacing, he quickly stubbed out his smoke in the ashtray and approached her, offering a sheepish smile in apology. The last thing he'd wanted to do was bring up bad memories.

"Sorry, here, let me show you how to play."

She smiled back gratefully, her eyes meeting his and holding them, "Thank you, Chandler."

"No problem," he replied just as softly, still staring into her eyes.

"Hey!" Joey broke the moment. "You can't help her! She's on Phoebe's team."

"Let him help who he likes, Joseph," Phoebe insisted quickly and Chandler held back a chuckle; seemed like fraternizing was allowed if it worked in her favor.

"So, basically you wanna hit that red ball into that pocket," he gestured to the table, "without letting the white ball follow it in."

She nodded, obviously ok with the basic principle.

"Take the cue in your hands like this," he showed her, trying to ignore how close her body was to his as he leaned over her, trying to ignore her scent and the way her soft hair tickled his chin and cheek. His hand covered hers to move it further back along the cue and he kept it there a moment enjoying the tingles he felt. "Now get eye level," he instructed, copying her, swallowing as he felt her body under him. "Um, so it's uh all about the pressure and angle you hit it at," he breathed into her ear. "We have to hit it just to the right hand side of the white ball, gently, smooth not too hard."

"Like this?" she started to move the cue between her fingers, back and forth and back and forth; he made a strangled sound, "Chandler?"

"Um, yep, that's uh perfect," he managed to get out. "Please just take the shot."

Her face was determined, apparently oblivious to his discomfort as she pulled back the cue for the final time before striking the white. She watched excitedly as the balls collided with a loud snap and then the red slowly headed towards the desired pocket and went in.

"Yes!" she cheered, pulling him into a tight hug, her body with all its curves pressing against him. "We did it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he croaked out, closing his eyes.

He felt her lips on his again, a brief chaste kiss and he barely bit back a groan. Everything this woman did was so sensual. How was he meant to function normally when she had such a strong power over him? It drove him crazy; in the best possible way.

"Chandler! Release the woman- it's your turn."

He blinked dumbly at his roommate for a moment, "What?"

"It's your go," Monica whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling his sensitive skin causing him to shiver again. Meeting his eyes she slowly released him, innocently as she shoved the pool cue at him.

Swallowing, he finally dropped his gaze and glanced at the guys who were smirking at him. Shaking his head he tried to clear it and focus his attention to the pool table and the game at hand. He quickly lined up his shot, not surprised that it missed.

"Chandler!" Joey scowled, "focus; get your mind on the game."

Chandler just rolled his eyes, he had much more interesting things to focus on. He threw a look to Monica who smiled back, hopefully having similar thoughts.

"Hey," he made his way over to her, tugging her back a little from the gang, despite Phoebe's disapproving look. Talking quietly enough so the others wouldn't overhear, he whispered, "After this game do you fancy blowing this joint and getting outta here?"

"Depends what you had in mind?" she grinned, her eyes communicating she would be very willing.

"A walk?" he shrugged, desperate to spend some more time with her, away from his smirking friends.

"Sounds lovely," she agreed, glancing back at the gang around the pool table, "but I'll need to make sure Rachel is happy staying here without me."

"Ok, sure," he nodded, crossing his fingers, wondering if there was some way to bribe her roommate without appearing too needy.

"Chandler it's your turn!"

"Again?" he grouched, causing Monica to giggle, god, what an amazing sound.

"If you want, Joey could just take it?" Mike suggested innocently.

"No way!" Phoebe protested. "That's an unfair substitution. Judge rules, no substitution."

Chandler rolled his eyes and made it back over to the pool table, taking a quick look at the game that he hadn't been paying much attention to. Damn, no easy shots. He studied the table layout a little more carefully, until out of the corner of his eyes he saw Monica moving over to Rachel. Was she going to ask about leaving with him?

Rachel threw a look his way. She must be asking. He scrunched up his face as he tried to interpret her reaction. Was that a nod or-

"Would you take the damn shot already? What's the matter with you?"

"You know," he straightened up shooting Joey a pointed look, "you're sounding more and more like your pa each day, Junior."

"I'll take that as a compliment, now hurry up will ya!"

He resisted rolling his eyes yet again, "Fine, fine."

Chandler threw one last look over at the girls and then brought his attention back to the table. With a mental shrug he took aim and fired. Pleased and very surprised when it bounced off two edges, hit the right colored ball and even potted it. Result.

The boys cheered, impressed as Phoebe booed.

"You're actually booing me?" he questioned her, "that was a darn good trick-shot."

"It was a total fluke," Phoebe merely shrugged, obviously still very into the 'team' thing as Monica came up to him, both arms sliding around his waist and he couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

"I was impressed," she whispered.

"Thanks, but don't let Phoebs hear you, she'll skin you alive for treason," he advised, his eyes dancing.

"Thanks for the warning," she chuckled, "so I spoke to Rachel…"

"Yeah?" he asked quickly not even trying to hide his eagerness, "what did she say?"

"She's fine with it, she's getting on with Phoebe and the others better than she thought."

"Then that's pretty awesome," he swallowed, starting to get lost in her amazing eyes, "say, you wanna skip out early?"

Monica's eyes widened a fraction in surprise as she turned back to the pool table and the game still very much in progress, "Think we'll be allowed?"

"If we both disappear the teams will still be even, plus it's hardly like they are losing their star players," he pointed out, he just wanted to be alone with her and didn't care one bit about the game. "Or we just don't tell them."

A smirk played on her lips, "You don't think they'll notice?"

He glanced around at the 'they' in question, feeling Phoebe's eyes on him. She always knew when he was up to something. He didn't have a very good poker face.

"Maybe," he admitted. With his arms still around her he casually moved them a little closer to where his coat and hat were, "but play it cool and follow my lead."

Holding back a laugh she nodded, clearly amused as Chandler untangled himself from her and none-too-subtly grabbed their bits. The game had very much paused and the others were watching them unimpressed as the couple dressed for the outside air.

"What are you doing?" Joey finally questioned pissed.

"Nothing," Chandler insisted, buttoning up his jacket, "just cold."

Joey frowned, clearly not buying the lame excuse. He could feel his roommate's eyes still on him as he stood back next to Monica, "Ready?" he whispered to her.

She just looked at him confused before nodding. Taking that as the only confirmation needed, he quickly pointed behind to the bar behind them, "Jeez, look at that! It's the pope!" As predicted their friends turned to see what had his attention and with their backs turned he grabbed Monica's hand, "Run!" he whispered and they high-tailed it from the Central, hearing the protests behind them as the door closed.

They jogged a block just in case they were being followed but luckily their friends were either too lazy or knew it would be futile so didn't bother. Chandler then took her hand and they slowed their pace to a gentle stroll.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Monica laughed in between breaths. "You're a bad influence."

"I've been called worse," Chandler chuckled back, thrilled it had worked and he was alone with Monica, "Besides, we got out of there didn't we?"

"Think they'll be mad at us?" she asked as they entered Central Park.

"I think I'll be in trouble tonight, but that's really nothing new. I'm hardly an advert for the country's most reliable band member," he shrugged, not particularly bothered by the fact.

"Well, you sure make up for it with talent," she offered him _that_ smile and his heart skipped a beat.

"You're the amazingly talented one here," he pointed out.

"Debatable, but I'd definitely win any award for the most reliable. I'm never late, always rehearse, try any number they want…"

"Ok, ok, so you're just perfect. Shall we leave it at that?" he teased, tugging her off the beaten path.

"If you insist," she winked and Chandler chuckled again. She was damn perfect as far as he could see and he still had no idea what she was doing with him. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Not far," he gestured towards a clump of trees and she raised an eyebrow at him but continued to let him lead her there. "Taa Daa," he smiled presenting their destination. "Me and Joey used to always come here as kids and pretend they were our forts."

Monica giggled and Chandler blushed a little.

"I, uh, I thought it might be nice as it's a little private and that tree has amazing views of the park. I bet we could even see the ice rink from here."

"I don't think these shoes or this outfit will let me climb a tree," she chuckled glancing down at herself, "but I do like the whole privacy thing..."

"Yeah?" his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Yeah," she confirmed, stepping into his personal space. His heart stopped as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. She was beautiful. She lifted her head, bringing it closer to his in invitation. He accepted, closing his eyes and tilting his head to meet her lips.

It was a gentle yet sensual kiss. There was no audience, no brothers or nosey friends. It deepened slightly, his hands stroking her back. He could do this all day but unfortunately his lungs started to protest at the lack of oxygen, so he pulled away, opening his eyes to meet her sweet smile.

"Chandler?" she asked, her voice seemed hesitant as her fingers started to play with the buttons on his coat.

"Yeah?" he asked softly, curious to see the reason for her change in mood; wishing he could see inside her head. Had she changed her mind? Did she think they were moving too fast? Did-

"You know I…I like you right?"

"Sure," He couldn't stop the brief smile at those words, despite the fact he was expected the inevitable 'but'.

"And you like me?"

"Very much so," he promised softly, his hands stroked her sides reassuringly still wondering what all this was about.

"Is there any other girls you 'like very much'? I mean," she hurried, "are you seeing anybody else because-"

"What?" he asked surprised, a tad louder than he'd intended. His eyebrows shot up to his hat in disbelief.

"Just, see, I know we've only been on the one real date, so it may be too early anyhow but I really like you and I just wanted to make sure this was an exclusive sort of thing before I let myself…" she looked down blushing, still playing with his buttons.

A genuine smile touched his lips as he gently placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes. He felt giddy. "You're asking me to go steady?" he teased.

She snorted, rolling her eyes, relaxing at his playfulness, "Maybe if we were teenagers in high school. I just…"

"Monica," he spoke softly meeting her amazing blue eyes, "there's no one else. Have you seen you? You're so amazing and talented and beautiful, you're the only girl I wanna be with."

The beaming smile almost split her face into two, "Really?"

"Scouts honor," he promised, pulling her in for another kiss. She didn't need to know that he'd been kicked out of the boy scouts.

She returned the kiss and Chandler melted into it, pulling her as close to him as possible. He still didn't know what he'd done to deserve her and make her feel like this about him but he wasn't dumb enough to question it.

 _He_ was dating Monica Geller.

TBC...

* * *

A/N - thanks so so much to you awesome people for the reviews. Would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter :o)


	9. They all Laughed at Rockefeller center

_They all laughed at Rockefeller center_  
 _Now they're fighting to get in_

* * *

"Shot!" Chandler cheered happily as he watched the ball fly into the corner pocket. There was a damn good chance that he might actually win this game.

"Whatever," Joey muttered, clearly unimpressed.

"Hi!" Rachel greeted as she walked into the Central. Alone.

As everyone else greeted her Chandler frowned, "Where's Monica?"

"And hello to you too," Rachel chuckled, shaking her head. "Your girlfriend didn't feel like coming out, she's been acting weird since last night," she eyed him curiously, "but she won't tell me what's going on."

"What?" his frowned deepened.

"Uh oh," Joey mocked, "did you do something to annoy her?"

"No! No, I don't think so." They'd been dating now for almost 4 weeks – 4 fantastic weeks. They hadn't argued and he didn't remember doing anything particularly annoying last night. Although, she had seemed rather quiet after they'd left the club, but she'd said she was tired and he'd believed her. "I better go check on her."

"Wait!" Mike protested, "you're about to make history here. Two more balls and Joey is defeated."

Chandler glanced at the table, the game was suddenly the furthest thing from his mind. What was going on with Monica? Was she upset? Had something happened? He didn't want to wait 2 balls to find out what was going on.

Turning to the table he lined up the cue and purposely potted the black. Game over.

"Chandler!" Both boys protested but he merely shrugged, grabbing his jacket and coat.

"See you later," he called over his shoulder already making his way to the door.

He walked quickly through the Manhattan streets, grateful that this place was close to Monica's. He made it to her familiar building in record time and ran up the stairs. As he knocked on her door he closed his eyes, anxious and out of breath.

"Hi."

He opened his eyes to find Monica in front of him, "Hey," he replied softly, his eyes running over her face for any clues.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping back and letting him enter.

He walked in, automatically kissing her cheek as he passed her. She offered him a small smile in return but it didn't meet her eyes. His anxiety levels went up a notch.

"I, uh I just wanted to check if you were ok?" he asked honestly his eyes trying to search hers for any clues as she joined him on the couch. "I thought you'd come over to the bar?"

He watched as she swallowed, and looked down, the hands in her laps fidgeting nervously.

"Mon?" he said softly but she ducked her head further, "hey? Come on, you're scaring me a little here," he reached for her hands, stilling them as he captured them. "Talk to me?"

"You're gonna hate me," she finally whispered and his frowned deepened to the point of painful.

"I could never hate you," he said earnestly, still unsure about what was happening. "Talk to me. Please?"

"Ok," she freed her hands from his, standing up and started to pace in front of the couch. "Ok." Chandler watched her, his stomach muscles tensing. "Last night, after the show this guy approached me."

Chandler jerked, "What guy?" he asked quickly. He knew she was out of his league, what if she'd met someone that-

"Nothing like that," she said quickly, guessing his train of thought, "he was an agent working for The Philly."

"The Philly? The strip club?"

"He called it elite exotic dancing," she tried to joke but now clearly wasn't the time.

She resumed her pacing, wringing her hands.

"What did he want?" Although part of him could guess. He just hoped his head was wrong. Prayed that…

"He offered me a job," she sighed, confirming his worse fears.

"And what?" Chandler pried when she didn't continue. "You accepted? I thought you were happy at the club? The crowd loves you and there's Rachel, Phoebe, Mike, Joey…me. You want to leave all that for some…"

"No," she shook her head adamantly, stopping her pacing to come and stand directly in front of him. Her eyes shining with unshed tears. "No, I don't _want_ to accept it, Chandler. I really don't. I love working at the club, it's like my family and I love being around you, working with you, I really do."

"So say 'no'."

"It's not that simple," she begged him to understand.

"Yes it is," he protested, desperate not to lose her. "You don't want to leave, so don't leave."

"They're offering me a lot of money," she swallowed.

"Family's worth more than money," he told her quietly.

"I know that!" she said sharply, "you don't have to preach, ok? I'm not being greedy, you know I wouldn't even think about it but me and Rachel are struggling here. Rents due to go up next month and I don't know how we're going to afford it. If we don't pay we'll end up out on the street and-"

"I'd never let that happen," he promised, standing up and taking her hands in his. He felt incredibly guilty for even thinking for a second she'd leave just to get rich.

"You can't stop them Chandler," she shook her head. "I didn't say 'yes' yet but they're giving me until the weekend to decide. I might not have a choice."

He shook his head, not believing this was happening.

"Mon…"

"Would you still want to be with me? If I did have to take a job like that?"

His eyes met her worried ones and he swallowed, "Yes," he said softly. It wouldn't be easy knowing that night after night men after men were seeing his girlfriend in that way but he couldn't lose her. He couldn't. It may have only been a month but he was totally in love with her. "If you took it we'd find a way but Mon let me talk to Big Joe and-"

"No," she said firmly.

"Why not?" he asked confused, his brow furrowed, "he'd-"

"He'd think I was trying to blackmail him or threaten him and he'd kick me out and I'd be forced to take the job anyway."

Chandler shook his head, "He wouldn't think that."

"He would, I haven't been there long enough to ask for a raise. If I tell him I'm considering another club he wouldn't trust me. He'd throw me out anyway, so please don't say anything to him, promise me?" her eyes were wide and her face close to his. "Please just let me think and work out all the possibilities." He continued to stare into her eyes clearly not happy. "Please Chandler, promise me."

"Ok," he swallowed, "but don't make any final decisions without talking to me, ok?"

She nodded sadly and he pulled her into a tight hug. He stroked her hair as he held her, whispering nonsense reassurances in her ear. He'd been the happiest he'd ever been, life had been perfect. He should had suspected something would come along and ruin it.

He felt her pulling back and he opened his eyes, bringing his hand to cup her tear-stained cheek, "It's gonna be alright," he promised softly. His thumb brushing her soft lips before leaning down and kissing her. "We'll work it out, it'll be ok."

It would be ok.

He just had to work out _how_ to make it ok.

* * *

"Mr Douglas!" Chandler called as he spotted the stern man making his way to his office.

"Mr Bing," he replied with a small frown. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah…" he glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one else was in earshot. He'd turned up early to the club tonight, thoughts of Monica's situation still very much in his mind. He'd had an idea. Possibly a very stupid idea but if he pulled it off Monica would stay and everyone would be a winner. "Let me walk you to your office."

The man's frown deepened but he continued his walk, Chandler on his heels.

"So," the man asked as he hung up his coat and took his squeaky seat behind his wooden desk, "what do I owe this honor?"

"I just wanted to check that Joey remembered to speak to you about Miss Geller's raise? He was quite tired and he may have forgotten but I didn't want him to get in trouble with the boss man, so thought I'd check."

"First I've heard of it," the balding man didn't look totally convinced.

"Oh, good job I checked then. Big Joe wants 5%."

"5%? She's not been here 5 minutes."

"I know but the competition is after her and he wants to make sure she stays here. She's got potential."

"That she has," he agreed. "Who approved it?"

"Joe Senior." He insisted, "he asked Joe Junior to tell you but like I said I was worried he would forget. He wants it backdated for this week in tomorrow's pay packet."

The other man still didn't look convinced, "That's a big ask."

"Look if it doesn't go through she may walk and then it's on your head and he won't be a happy man. Do you want to make Big Joe an unhappy man? Because believe me it's not a pretty sight."

Douglas stared at him for another beat and then rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll make sure it goes through."

Chandler resisted the urge to fist pump the air, "Great thanks."

He made it back to the door.

"You better not be screwing with me, kid," Douglas's voice warned.

"Would I ever do that?" Chandler asked rhetorically trying to look as if butter wouldn't melt.

"Fine, get out of here. Some of us around here have some real work to do."

He grinned and nodded, closing the door before practically skipping towards the band room. He was a genius.

Everything was fixed.

* * *

"You're….early?" Mike frowned, his step faltering as he entered the band room to see Chandler already there.

"Yep," he grinned proudly, waving at Phoebe as she walked into the room with a frown to match that of her husband.

"How come?" she asked, "Is everything ok with Monica?"

"More than ok," he promised with a grin, "she doesn't know it yet, but everything's just fine. Do you know if she's here yet?"

"I haven't seen her," Phoebe shrugged as she settled into a chair, putting her feet up as she watched her husband fuss around with various music sheets. "I was a little worried when neither of you turned up at the Central."

"She was a little upset over something," he shrugged, "but I cheered her up, took care of it and she's ok now."

"Aww, look at you," she teased, nudging him with her foot. "You're so sweet all loved up. Who knew you would make such a good boyfriend. It suits you."

He blushed a little at the unexpected praise, "Thanks Phoebs."

"No swapping, you're stuck with me," Mike reminded her without looking up from his task and Chandler and Phoebe shared an amused look.

"I'm just so happy that you're finally happy," she insisted. "It took you long enough but I really like Monica and she has a positive affect on you."

"Yeah?" he couldn't help but smile. Whenever he thought of her his stomach did a weird little fluttery thing.

"Yes, you've never been early before she started here," Mike commented.

"Now we just need to find someone for Joey to settle down with and we're done," Phoebe mused.

Chandler and Mike snorted, "Never gonna happen," Chandler announced as he stood up, "It's gonna be many years before Joey even thinks of settling down."

"I disagree," she shook her head. "I believe he just needs the right girl to turn up and he'll want to get married and have lots of babies. You wait."

"Phoebs, you also believe in tarot reading and psychics," he pointed out.

"Chandler, play nice," Mike warned, his head looking up from his music, "please don't start her off this early in the evening."

"Lots of people believe in psychics," Phoebe retorted and both Chandler and Mike groaned. "They do! There's proof!"

"Right," Chandler cut in quickly. "On that note, I'm gonna go find Monica."

"Damn you, Bing," he heard Mike curse as the flimsy door closed behind him and he heard Phoebe still ranting in the background.

He left the small corridor and entered the main one and hovered trying to decide if he should try knocking on the dressing room door or bother Tregar to see if she'd arrived yet. Thankfully he spotted a familiar figure.

"Hey Dina," he called and she turned and smiled at him.

"Chandler, how are you?" she pulled him into a brief hug.

"Good, look can you do me a favor and see if Monica's in there?"

"What's in it for me?" she teased. Being one of the older Tribbanni sisters, Chandler had been quite close to her growing up and really did see her as a sibling.

"How about I talk to Joey and try to convince him that Bobby Corso is a decent guy and deserves a shot at dating you?"

"You'd do that?" she asked hopefully and he grinned nodding, although deep down he knew it would do no good. In Joey's eyes no one would ever be good enough to date his sisters.

"Uh huh, now go find Monica."

"Chandler?"

He spun around, his eyes immediately softening as he took her in, "Hey," he greeted.

"There she is!" Dina said quickly pointing, "I found her, so you have to talk to Joey."

He rolled his eyes taking them off Monica and turning back to Dina, "Fine, I'll talk to Joey, now go, disappear."

She scoffed, shaking her head, "Hey Monica," she greeted as she left them to disappear as requested.

"What was that about?" Monica asked as he took her hand and led her into the secluded mini corridor.

"Nothing, how are you?"

"Fine," she smiled, "sorry about earlier, I just-"

"Shh, it's ok, nothing to be sorry for," he pulled her closer to him and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "And I think I may have sorted it."

"How?" she asked a little cynical.

"Just trust me, ok? Wait to see what happens tomorrow."

Her frown deepened, "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Just wait and see, Miss impatient," he chuckled, pulling her down for another kiss, then another. Oh how easily he got lost in her kisses.

"Don't mind me," he raised his head to see Mike, pushing passed them.

"We won't," he grinned cheekily, resuming their kiss. They rarely made-out at 'work'. It wasn't particularly professional and it wouldn't be good if any of the customers caught them. One of the things that made the girls on stage so popular was that the guys in the audience believed they had a chance with them. But they were tucked away and he couldn't resist her- she was pretty addictive. "So," eventually he pulled away and rested his forehead to hers smiling sweetly at her, his hands caressing her cheeks. "Have a good show tonight."

"You too," she whispered before she pressed another kiss to his lips. "I'll see you after?"

"Sure and no speaking to strange men well, apart from me," he smiled and she returned it as she stepped away, their hands staying connected until she walked out of reach. Throwing him one last look over her shoulder she disappeared and Chandler took a moment to compose himself and try to wipe a smidgen of the smile off his face, otherwise he was sure Phoebe would tease him to no end, especially after he'd mocked her beloved psychic crap.

* * *

The closing bars were played and the audience all cheered as the girls left the stage and the house lights came up a little. It was just the intermission but it had been a good show so far. Monica had sang the opening song, and as always had been spectacular.

"Nice job, guys," Mike praised. "We're sounding pretty awesome. Now for the next one I've changed-"

"You!"

Mike went silent as every suddenly wide eye snapped in surprise to Joe Senior. He never came to the band section. Ever. Especially not during the actual show…and he seemed extremely pissed.

"Sir?" Mike braved.

"You," he pointed at Chandler again, causing him to swallow. "My office. Now."

He then turned and left sharply knowing he would follow.

"Crap," Chandler muttered, stashing his trumpet under his chair.

"Everything alright?" Phoebe whispered as he hurriedly stood up.

"I'm not sure," he admitted his eyes following the angry man as he made his way through the tables. "If I don't make it out alive make sure you look after the girls," he gestured to his beloved cornet and trumpet. Make sure they find good homes."

"Chandler," Phoebe warned.

"I've gotta go," he swallowed and practically ran though the club after him.

He wasn't looking forward to this but he knew that delaying it would only make the angry Italian even angrier. Reaching the door he took a deep breath, possibly his last as he walked into the office and closed the door behind him. He winced as he watched the pissed man pacing the length of the office, his hands gesturing wildly.

"Give me one good reason why I don't get the boys to work you over and then kick you to the curb? Huh?"

"Um," he wet his lips nervously.

"Why I shouldn't order you to swim with the fishes."

"Uh…"

"You're like a son to me, Chandler," he turned to him, "you're family. Why the hell would you try this? Did she put you up to it? Did she?"

"N-no." He answered quickly.

"Then why? Why try and steal from me? After everything this family has done for you? Why?"

He winced, dropping his eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry, sir," he said quickly, guilt flooding him. He hadn't seen it like that. Really he hadn't. "I didn't mean for it to come across like that, stealing," he promised. "I-I wasn't thinking straight, I was worried and then it just came to me and I thought it would solve everything but I wasn't trying to steal from you. Really I-"

"Chandler," he interrupted, his brown eyes scanning him. "You've always been a good kid, Charles and Nora raised you that way, so I have to assume that this was some stupid idiotic lapse in judgement on your part but you better start talking. Tell me what's going on."

Chandler watched as the older man sat in his leather chair, seeming to calm a little as he gestured to him to take the chair opposite. Slowly he did, his eyes still downcast.

"Talk." He ordered.

"Some agent for The Philly approached Monica the other night and offered her a job there," he confessed to the shiny mahogany table.

"They tried to pouch her in my club? That cheap strip club? She's too talented for them."

"I know, that's what I said," he confessed, "and she doesn't want to take it, really doesn't. She wants to stay here, she's so grateful that you gave her a job and loves it here but her rents going up and she feels she might not have a choice."

"So you had the great idea to give her a raise yourself?" Joe guessed. Chandler nodded sheepishly as Joe shook his head. "Why not just talk to me? You see me every damn day, you live with Joey, you're at my house getting fed at least once a week."

"She made me promise not to," he admitted, finding his hands fascinating. "S-she didn't think she deserved a raise and was worried if she asked you'd boot her out anyway and made me promise not to tell you. She's hoping to find another way but things are tight at the moment and she's uh…well, she doesn't see her parents."

"She's cut off?" Joe read between the lines with a frown and Chandler nodded.

"She's not got much support but she's doing it by herself and she desperately _wants_ to stay here."

The room went silent and Joe opened his desk drawer and reached for a cigar. Lighting it he slide the case to the younger man in a silent invitation. Offering a hesitant smile of thanks he gratefully lit one as he awaited his fate.

"She's good," Joe finally stated. "She's the best we've got but I can't have this..." he chewed his lips in a rare moment of indecision. Chandler watched him, his heart in his throat. "If anyone else had tried this Chandler they'd be in a ditch somewhere."

"I know," he swallowed honestly, "and if you want to boot me out then you can but please, Monica didn't even know anything about it. It was all me, I'm the one that-"

"I'm not gonna boot ya out, you idiot," the older shook his head. "You're family. Family forgive and move on from mistakes…besides, I've been where you are."

He frowned, "Sir?"

"A young dumb idiot and in love," the older man chuckled. "I got quite a few backhands for Gloria in my time and each and every one was worth it."

The knot in Chandler's gut loosened a tad, "Yeah?"

"I know it makes your head go crazy, so I'm gonna forgive you this time but if you ever try pulling this again-"

"I won't," he promised quickly. "I'm sorry."

"I know," his boss dismissed, taking a few puffs and savoring them as he made his decision. Chandler waited anxiously.

"We're good," Joe announced, "now get you butt back out there before the next act starts."

Chandler frowned in confusion but knew not to argue. He stood and made his way to the door.

"Kid?" he turned to face the other man, "have Monica come see me after the show."

"But she didn't-" Chandler panicked but Joe dismissed him with a sharp wave of his hand.

"Go."

Chandler sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging as he nodded, "Yes sir, and for what it's worth I truly am sorry."

The man simply nodded before looking at some papers on his desk. Knowing there was nothing he could do he closed the door and slowly walked back to the band.

"You're alive?" Phoebe tried to joke but one look at his face made her frown, "you ok?"

"No. I'm not sure but I think I got Monica fired," he said softly, missing the looks between husband and wife.

"What?" Phoebe asked incredulous. "How did you-?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, picking up his trumpet, ignoring them. Right now he just wanted to get lost in music like he had so many times in the past when things got rough. He just wanted to play and just forget about the mess he'd made.

"Chandler," she tried one last time but he shook he head, his eyes on his trumpet. He was grateful when Doug's voice came over the microphone and the next act began.

* * *

A/N- so this is one of the tweeny weeny bits of angst I mentioned! Thanks again for all the reviews :o)


	10. They all Laughed at Whitney

_They all laughed at Whitney and his cotton gin_

* * *

As soon as the final act finished, Chandler was up out of his seat, even leaving his beloved instruments there in his haste to get backstage. He hoped Phoebe would take care of them but he had bigger problems right now. He ran straight up to the dressing room door, pushing it open slightly and averting his eyes.

"Monica?" he called. He got more than a few protests, "My eyes are closed," he promised. "I just need to speak to Monica, urgently."

"I'll be out in a minute," she shouted and he nodded stepping away as the door was firmly closed in his face. He paced, stuffing his hands in his pockets, before changing his mind, pulling them out quickly and using a hand to run through his hair instead as he waited impatiently. What took women so long?

Various acts and staff pushed passed him as they hurried to finish up and head home but he didn't care, he just continued his pacing.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Monica asked as she emerged, walking in front of him and placing her hands gently on his chest, forcing him to pause mid-step. "Chandler? What is it?" her honest eyes studied his and he swallowed. She was gonna hate him, possibly never want to speak to him again. He'd broken a promise and gotten her in trouble. "What's going on?"

"I screwed up," he said quickly, "really screwed up."

"Are you ok? Are you in trouble?" her voice was so full of concern that it cut straight through him.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but Big Joe wants to see you. Right away."

She frowned confused, "Me? Why?"

"It's a long story. We can talk after you've seen him, you don't wanna keep the man waiting."

It was best this way. He didn't want to send her in there nervous. If she went in there not knowing anything at least she'd act genuinely surprised, hopefully proving her innocence. Plus, if they got into their first argument now, he really doubted it would be a short one.

"Ok," she finally said, her eyes studying him still. "His office?"

Chandler nodded, swallowing hard. As she turned to leave he grabbed her arm, tugging her and pulling her hard up against him for one last amazing kiss. There was a good chance she'd never want to see him again after this, so he wanted to savor it, needed to. He pressed his lips firmer against hers, almost desperate, hating that thought. He couldn't lose her. No way.

When they broke apart she stared at him for a long moment before offering him a small hesitant smile and she disappeared in the direction of the office.

Wasting no time he made his way to the abandoned storage room. Ensuring the light stayed off he fumbled his way over to the far corner. He hadn't used this spot for years but prayed it was still there. He pushed the stool as far as it would go into the corner and climbed up it, wobbly slightly. He pulled away the old faded cardboard box and grinned as the small hole came into view. It was a lone bullet hole, a scar left from decades ago, which now made a great spyhole into the main office. It didn't offer the best view but it did offer a small window into what happened behind the office door.

It was high up above Big Joe's desk, in-between some shelving. He and Joey used to use it to spy on meetings and poker games when they were too young to join in. Occasionally a book or something had blocked the view but mainly it remained clear and able to entertain the bored kids.

Now though it had a very serious purpose. He needed to hear what happened, needed to know the consequences.

"Come!" he heard the shout and he tried to squint as Monica timidly entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, take a seat, please."

She did, looking around the large office.

"You and Chandler are dating right?"

She looked surprised at the question and nodded hesitantly, "Yes…is that a uh problem?"

"You know I think of him as my own son, right?"

"Yes sir," she nodded, "I know he thinks very highly of you. He's very grateful you took him in after his parents' tragic deaths."

"He's told you about them? Both of them?" Joe asked curiously and she nodded. "He must trust ya, he doesn't open up easily that one." Monica offered him a slight curve of a smile. "He's a good kid, Monica. He deserves to be treated right and not taken advantage of."

Chandler swallowed as he watched Monica frown, "I'd never take advantage of him," she promised softly, "I care for him dearly...he's everything to me."

It was silent a moment as Joe studied her, assessing her. Eventually he nodded as if believing the truth of her statement, "That's good to hear, real good. He deserves someone that appreciates him, he's had it hard."

"I know, and I agree," she nodded, understanding and Chandler was touched at the older man's words. Despite what he'd done he was still looking out for him like a father.

"Did you know about his scam?"

She frowned immediately, trying to keep up with the change in conversation, "Scam, Sir?"

He leaned forward and she held her ground as he searched her eyes a moment, "Good enough," he finally nodded. She was still confused. "I hear that no good Philly club is sniffing 'round ya?"

Her eyes widened in alarm before she swallowed and looked down, playing with her hands, "Yes."

"You're not leaving here," he stated matter-of-factly causing her head to shoot up and Chandler to jerk in surprise. "You're getting a 7% raise."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, "Y-you're serious?"

"I don't joke about money. Take the raise and turn down those lowlifes. Promise me next time someone approaches you in _my_ club you tell someone so they can kick them out. Ya hear?"

"Yes sir," she nodded enthusiastically the large smile still on her face. "Absolutely."

"The 7% will be enough to sort you out?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

"If rent goes up or you're in difficulty come to me alright? Chandler would walk on water for you…or drown trying, and whilst you're with him you're like one of the family; a Tribbianni and I don't want you in trouble…or him. We stick together."

Chandler swallowed the lump in his throat, again sending a little thanks to whoever was up there that he'd been lucky enough to have his paths cross with the Tribbianni clan. They were pure diamonds.

"Thank you, I'm a little overwhelmed," she admitted, "I don't know how to thank you, I mean... "

"You can thank me by 1) looking after that dumb kid," they shared a smile, "2) not mentioning this to anyone- I have an image to uphold and can't have people thinking I'm going soft and 3) come to our house for Sunday lunch one week. My wife is dying to meet ya."

She laughed and Chandler smiled, cherishing the sound.

"You have yourself a deal," she beamed, "thank you, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Big Joe nodded, "now get outta here, I've got a craps game to prepare for."

"Yes sir, and thank you again," the wide smile was still firmly in place and Chandler could feel a matching one plastered on his own face. Thank god.

Carefully, he climbed down, very conscious that he wasn't as young as he used to be. He replaced the old box and moved the stool back into its original spot as he quickly left the room, intercepting Monica by the door.

"Chandler!" she pulled him into a hug. "Earlier when you said he wanted to see me you had me so worried."

"I was pretty worried too," he admitted, taking her hand and gently tugging her to the band room. As he had hoped it was already deserted, so he pulled her inside.

"Where have you been?" Monica asked, picking a cobweb from his hair.

"I, uh," he shrugged deciding honesty was probably the best way to go, "I was eavesdropping on your conversation."

She raised an eyebrow.

"It's a trade secret but I needed to hear what he said," Chandler justified, "I was just so worried, Mon."

"Why?" she asked suddenly curious. "What happened exactly? Why did I get a raise? How did he know about the job offer and what scam exactly did you try and pull?"

He cringed, he'd hoped that little detail wouldn't come up. With a resigned sigh he gestured she take a seat and dug around in the bottom drawer and tossed her some chocolate, hoping it would work in his favor. She looked at him suspiciously but was never one to turn down the treat.

Unwrapping a bar and breaking off a piece, she placed it in her mouth and looked expectantly at him, "Come on mister, I want some answers," she mumbled around the chocolate.

"Ok, see, I might have gone a _little_ crazy," he admitted as took the chair opposite her, "I kinda had this not so brilliant idea which would have solved everything but see, I didn't stop to think it completely through or run it by you, which I'm sorry about. But I was honestly just trying to help," his hopeful eyes met hers. Phoebe always said he did a damn good puppy dog expression, he prayed she was right.

Monica nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"I went straight to Mr Douglas, the accounts guy?" she nodded in recognition so he continued. "And well, I might have lied about you getting a raise. Unfortunately, he must not have believed me and checked with Mr Trib who wasn't very happy with me. I thought I'd gotten us both fired."

He looked down, shuffling his feet as he awaited his fate.

Would she understand or would she hate him?

To his complete surprise and relief she let out a little laugh, getting up and settling herself onto his lap, her arms sliding around his neck as his settled on her waist.

"You really are an idiot," she chuckled, her fingers stroking his hair to soften the words. "I appreciate you trying to help me, really I do, but next time though, I think I'll by-pass you and head straight for Big Joe. It's probably safer for all of us."

"Hey!" he mock-protested although he was unable to keep the smile spreading across his face. "Ok, yeah, you're probably right."

She laughed, still smiling, obviously on a high from getting to stay at the club and not having to worry about rent. She tilted her head up and instantly Chandler closed the gap kissing her softly. He closed his eyes sinking into the kiss, so grateful it wasn't over and that he hadn't completely screwed up.

"So," she asked playfully, her hands sliding down his chest before her fingers found his tie, caressing it, "I got invited to the famous Tribbianni Sunday lunch."

"I heard," he grinned thrilled, "you should be honored."

"I am and excited. Do you think Gloria will let me help with the cooking? I haven't prepared a roast since, well since before I came to New York."

"I don't know," he teased, "she's quite ruthless when it comes to her kitchen."

"Oh," she seemed a little disappointed.

"Hey," he kissed her, loving how relaxed she was, how relaxed _he_ was. "I'm kidding, well I'm not, the woman has to feed a menagerie but I'm sure she'll welcome the help."

"Can we go this weekend?" she asked enthusiastically but Chandler shook his head.

"How about next weekend? I, uh kinda had an idea for this weekend..." he trailed off hesitantly, suddenly a little unsure.

"Yeah?" she asked sensing his tone. "What kind of idea?"

"Well, I was thinking that uh if I maybe skip lunch, then we would have an empty apartment to ourselves for most of the day," he swallowed as his thumb lightly brushed her hip as he waited with bated breath.

They had been together for almost a month and whilst they had had some pretty heavy make out sessions and had come fairly close to that line, flirted with it a little they hadn't yet fully crossed it. With gossiping roommates, nosey brothers and both working nights it made it difficult. But he was ready, more than ready and was hopeful she was too.

He watched intently as desire filled her beautiful eyes and a flush came over her cheeks. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as his breathing sped up. When she spoke her voice was lower than normal and seductive enough to send a ripple of excitement through his body.

"That sounds like one heck of an amazing plan, Mr Bing," she practically purred.

Her fingers stroked his tie for a final time before slipping underneath to play with a shirt button that hid there. He held his breath as her finger slipped between the fabric of his shirt and her nail lightly grazed the bare skin of his chest that peeked through causing him to shudder.

Swallowing hard, he bit back a groan before unable to resist he crashed his lips onto hers kissing her hungrily. If her little touches and kisses drove him this insane how the heck was he was going to survive taking it to the next level. She may well kill him.

"Really?" he asked as they came up for air, "You're sure?"

She nodded, her eyes still incredibly dark and he claimed her lips again, his hold on her tightening as he lost himself. God, she was amazing. So-

"There you are!"

Unamused, they pulled apart from each other to find Rachel and Phoebe in the doorway.

"We've been so worried," Phoebe cut in. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded, trying to regain control of his breathing and refocus his mind on his friends and away from the woman in his lap. "It's all fine. You can leave now."

"So you didn't get fired?" Rachel asked her roommate concerned, completely ignoring Chandler's request.

"Nope, the opposite," Monica smiled widely, "he gave me a little raise. We'll be able to make the rent increase."

"You're serious?" Rachel gasped before practically jumping up and down. "This is amazing!"

"I know!" Monica grinned and much to Chandler's displeasure she left his lap in order to hug her friend.

Chandler stayed seated, taking in the happy scene. His eyes couldn't leave her glowing face, drinking in that incredible smile and sparkling blue eyes. She was gorgeous. He still had to pinch himself to prove this wasn't all a dream. That not only was she dating him but she wanted to take their relationship to the next step.

He grinned widely.

He may be an idiot, but he was one helluva lucky idiot.

* * *

It was late Saturday morning and Chandler sat at the kitchen table tucking into his cereal as he listened to the jazz coming through the wireless. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Him and Monica were actually going to do it. It! He hadn't been able to think about much else and going by her insanely hot kiss goodnight this morning, she was feeling it too. There was so much anctipation rushing through every fiber of his body that he didn't know how he was meant to wait for tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

He grinned, taking another mouthful of breakfast when there was a knock at the door. With a curious frown he got up and answered it, surprised to find Mrs Trib the other side.

"Gloria!" he greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this," she loaded him up with a large glass tray, "and this," she cuffed the back of his head before walking in and taking a seat.

"Ouch," he frowned as he placed the dish on the counter-top and rubbed his head. "Large ring. What are either of them for?"

"The whack is for being an idiot, Joe told me what you tried to pull," he made a sheepish face and nodded in understanding. "And the dish is for your hot date tomorrow."

He blushed instantly, "It's not-"

"Shh," she dismissed, "I was young and in love once. If you're missing Sunday lunch then I know it's love," she teased. "So, I thought I'd bring you some food over to ensure you don't both starve. If I left it for you to cook, the poor girl would be eating toast."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of toast," he teased as he retook his seat, "but thank you. It smells amazing, she'll love it."

"Just put it in the oven, ensure its piping hot in the middle before serving," she instructed. "So, tell me all about her."

"Gloria," he blushed, "you're meeting her next weekend, can't you wait until then?"

"Of course not," she shook her head as if it was obvious. "A mother needs to know these things. Now Dina tells me she's a pretty singer at the club."

"Very pretty," he grinned picturing her, "stunning actually but it's more than that. She's stunning inside too, you know? She's had such a hard time lately but she's a real fighter. Reminds me of you in a way," he smiled and she laughed. "There's so many different sides to her. Like she's this sensual star on the stage but underneath it she's insecure and I just want to protect her from everything but at the same time I'm in awe of her strength…does that make any sense?"

She laughed again, patting his arm reassuringly, "Joe's right, you are besotted aren't you? I can't wait to meet her, she's gotta be a special lady."

"Oh she is," he grinned as Joey emerged from his bedroom, scratching his chest sleepily.

"Ma?" he asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check up on you kids. What's with those pajamas? Why are they so tatty?f"

Chandler hid his chuckle behind his cup as he took a sip and watched Gloria at her best. Full mom mode.

"I uh-"

"And are you only just getting up? Joesph Tribanni it's 12 o'clock. Noon!"

"It was a late one last night," he whined and threw a desperate look to Chandler to back him up.

"Your mom came by to drop off some food for me for tomorrow," he explained, changing the subject.

"What?" Joey protested, eyeing the dish. "It smells so good. Is there enough for me to have some today? Just a little piece?"

He moved closer.

"Hands off it!" she warned, batting him away. "That is not to be touched, you hear? It's for Chandler and Monica only."

"How is that fair?"

"Get a girlfriend and then I'll cook for you," she smiled smugly and he muttered back, "besides, I'm cooking beef for you tomorrow, so stop with your complaining. Now, it was only a brief stop, I promised Tina I'd meet her for lunch."

She stood up and pulled both Joey and then Chandler in for a big Gloria hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Joey waved.

"And I'll see you soon," Chandler promised, "and thanks again for the food from both myself and Monica."

"You're too cute," she waved, "I can't wait to meet her next weekend- no cancelling, got it?" He nodded amused. "Good. Right, I'm off. Be good, boys."

With that she disappeared and Joey inched closer to the tempting dish.

"Ach!" Chandler warned. "Don't make me run after her. She may well refuse to feed you tomorrow."

"Fine," his roommate glared at him unhappily. "But it's not fair that you get food and sex tomorrow."

"Shh!" Chandler chastened him looking around to ensure no one had sneaked into their apartment and overheard. "Dude! Keep it down. I don't know for sure anything's gonna happen tomorrow, alright? Don't be spreading gossip."

"You're such a sissy," Joey laughed. "Right, I've gotta use the bathroom."

Chandler watched bemused as he left before taking a look at his soggy breakfast. With a grimace he scraped it into the kitchen bin as his mind drifted back to his girlfriend.

Tomorrow.

God, he hoped it would happen with Monica tomorrow…tomorrow. Oh boy.

* * *

A/N - Note to self - when spending an hour editing on FF make sure you hit save occasionally. Not at the very end as it may crash...and lose all edits- doh! Got it up eventually though and somewhere in the world someone must still be awake! Thanks for all being so awesome! I'm loving reading your thoughts on this one :o)


	11. They all Laughed Fulton & his steamboat

_They all laughed Fulton and his steamboat_  
 _Hershey and his chocolate bar_

* * *

Chandler paced nervously, checking his wristwatch for the billionth time, tapping it to make sure it hadn't stopped - was time really going this slowly?

"Would you quit ya pacing?" Joey laughed, emerging from his bedroom, his shoes hanging from his hands, "You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet."

"No and would you please hurry up and leave? She'll be here any minute."

"And what?" he chuckled amused, "I'm not even allowed to say hi?"

"No you're not, you'll ruin the mood."

"Pluease," Joey scoffed unimpressed, placing his shoes down onto the floor and stuffing his feet into them. "You two have been making eyes at each other all week. I don't think me saying hello is going to dampen anything, believe me. I'm just surprised you haven't spontaneously combusted already."

"Oh...shut up," Chandler muttered, continuing his pacing as he checked the time yet again. "And would you seriously hurry it up or I'll phone Gloria and get her to come drag you outta here herself."

Joey chuckled again, obviously not scared of the threat as he bent and tied his shoelaces. "Now," he grinned as he straightened, "did you remember to buy some rubbers? Because if not I've got some in my-"

"Joey," he warned through gritted teeth, not appreciating his roommate's attempt to help.

"I'm just checkin," he shrugged unapologetically, "we don't want to have little baby Monicas and Chandlers running around the place."

"Really, you don't have to lecture me on the birds and the bees," he rolled his eyes, desperately wishing Joey was long gone and Monica was here instead. "It's not like it's my first time."

"Right," Joey tried to hide his laugh behind his hand, causing Chandler to frown.

"It's not!" Chandler protested.

"Right, of course, sorry I forgot, you're real smooth with the ladies, Mr I've had sex 4 times."

"Four women," he protested, "not Four times."

"Four women? Name one besides Janice."

His sceptical eyes stayed on him and Chandler wondered if the man could look any smugger.

"Well there was..."

He was saved by the knock on the door. Thank god.

"And here's number what 5? You're seriously sticking to that story?"

Chandler shot his 'friend' his best death glare. He didn't care what number she was. As far as he was concerned she was gonna be his best and hopefully last. He'd never met someone like her before, someone so perfect both inside and out. He couldn't get enough of her and he was as excited as he was anxious to take the next steps with her.

Something told him she was going to be unlike anything or anyone else.

"Would you please just vanish, disappear?" Chandler hissed.

"Man, you're so easy," Joey laughed, grabbing his coat. "I'm going, I'm going."

There was another knock and he heard Monica call his name.

"Just coming," he shouted, throwing his roommate one last earning glare before he swung open the door to reveal Monica. His breath caught in his throat as he took her in, she looked amazing. Her sparkling eyes met his and he swallowed hard as his anticipation grew, "H-hi."

"Hey," she smiled back, staring at him before her eyes landed on the third wheel. "Hi Joey."

"Hi," he was still smirking.

"He's just leaving," Chandler informed her, pulling her in with one hand while simultaneously pushing Joey out with the other. "Bye Joey."

"Have fun guys! Now don't-"

Anything else he was going to say was cut short as Chandler happily slammed the door in his face.

Finally they were alone.

With a boyish smile Chandler turned to her, "Hey," he softly repeated, "Let me help you with that," he gestured to her coat.

He let his fingers linger, caressing the skin of her neck, shoulders and arms as he removed the garment, standing close enough to inhale her perfume. He closed his eyes a moment, letting the feelings wash over him. If just taking off her coat did this to him, he didn't know how he was going to survive her taking off anything else.

Swallowing hard, he hung up her coat and watched as she curiously approached the oven.

"Smells delicious, did you actually cook something?"

"Aw no," he grinned, "if I were cooking it would be a burnt pile of mush right about now. Gloria brought it round yesterday for us."

"Really? That's so nice of her."

"I know," he agreed, "And you can thank her yourself _next_ weekend."

"Ok, I'll do that," she nodded smiling a little, she looked as excited as he felt.

"You, uh want some wine?" he asked, his own excitement bubbling up inside him.

It had never been like this before with anyone. He'd never wanted to be with anyone as badly as he wanted to be with Monica right now.

"No, I'll save it for lunch," she smiled, stepping forward and taking his hand in hers.

He bit his lips as electricity crackled through them at the touch. God, what she did to him.

"We've got a fair amount of time to kill before it's ready," he informed her, trying not to sound too eager.

She smiled coyly at him, letting her free hand run down his arm, causing it to tingle as she took his other hand, squeezing it. He stared into her eyes for a moment, before his fingers squeezed back. Silently, she leaned forwards pressing her lips and body against his. He groaned quietly at the sensations, enjoying the teasing kisses.

As the kiss deepened, he released her hands in order to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her body even tighter to him as his other hand came to cradle the back of her head. He could feel her hands on his back creating fire trails through his shirt.

When they pulled apart both were breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling quickly. Chandler smiled softly, taking in her flushed cheeks and her darkened eyes which held an excited glint.

"So, uh," he swallowed, his voice hoarse, "you uh want to..." he gestured his head towards his bedroom, "cause we don't have to, I mean I can wait."

He held his breath as she pressed herself against him once more, her arms slipping around his neck as she placed a lingering kiss to his cheek before moving to press the lightest of kisses to his ear.

"I don't want to wait," she breathed into his ear, causing his eyes to slam shut and a shiver to run through him.

"Ok," he squeaked, keeping his eyes closed as she placed a path of butterfly kisses across his jaw and found his mouth again, kissing him passionately.

He was in heaven, he had to be. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her against him as he deepened the kiss. Eventually the need to breathe forced them to pull apart and just stare at each other for a moment.

Seeing all the encourage he needed, Chandler took her warm hand in his and silently led her to his bedroom. He'd tided and put on new sheets, just in case. Once in, he closed the door and turned to her, taking her in once more before they embraced.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin.

"I love you, Monica," he whispered tenderly, staring into those alluring blue eyes, "so much."

"I love you too, Chandler," she whispered, her hand coming to cover his, her eyes moist, "but I should probably tell you something before we do this."

"Ok," he frowned confused, all kinds of fears running through him. What could she possibly need to confess at a time like this?

He watched as she chewed her lips, nervously.

"Mon?" he prompted.

"I've, uh never done this before."

It took just a moment before it dawned on him what she meant.

"Oh," his eyes widened slightly as she blushed furiously, looking down. "Hey," he tilted her chin up gently, meeting her eyes, "that's ok."

"See my parents were strict about this stuff. They didn't believe in sex before marriage and since I've been in New York, I haven't liked anyone apart from you and, well -"

"Hey," he said again, a little more firmly, his eyes creasing in the corners before he placed a peck of a kiss on her lips. "You don't need to explain anything, Mon, it's ok, really, it's pretty neat actually that I get to be your first. Are you sure you wanna do this today because I meant what I said I can wait."

"And I meant what I said," she promised with a smile. "I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone, Chandler. I want this, with you."

He swallowed, studying her face a moment, seeing nothing but honesty. Then she leaned forwards pressing her delicious lips soundly to his and the decision was made.

"I want this with you too," he whispered before surrendering into the kiss, walking her slowly towards the bed.

* * *

"Are you sure I'm dressed ok?" Monica asked as she followed Chandler and Joey down the Tribbiani's pathway a week later.

"Monica, for the last time you're dressed fine," Joey insisted, "quit being so nervous. You already know me, Chandler, my dad, a few of my sisters. It'll be fine."

Noticing that Joey's words hadn't eased the fear from her face, Chandler paused, turning to her and taking her hands, "We'll meet you inside in a minute, Joe."

"Sure," he shook his head and continued up the path.

"Mon," Chandler said softly, smiling a little, "you really don't have to worry. You look fantastic, more than fantastic," he offered her a cute grin as he pressed a kiss to her soft lips, "but they aren't gonna judge you. You're not on trial here, I promise. They just want to meet you and the ones that already know you love you. I-I love you, so relax a little ok? Trust me, it's always manic in there anyhow, never a moment of silence, so you aren't gonna be on display or anything. It'll probably take them like half an hour to realize we've arrived and another fifteen minutes to realize you're the new one."

She chuckled, her smile seeming more relaxed and genuine, "Thanks Chandler."

"You're more than welcome," he promised, pecking her lips once again, "now let's go say 'hi'. Trust me, it will be fine, you may even enjoy it," he teased, his eyes dancing.

He took her hand, confidently leading her up the path and pushed open the door that Joey had left ajar for them. As they stepped inside Monica blinked in surprise at the noise and chaos that greeted them.

Chandler chuckled, noticing her reaction,"What did I tell ya? They are a lively bunch."

They watched as people hurriedly crossed the hallway back and forth. There were shouts and laughter and a baby crying.

"That'll be Jeanie's little one," Chandler informed her. "He's a real cutie, just turned 8 months."

Monica offered him a brave smile as Chandler helped her with her coat and hung it with his on one of the many coat hooks that lined the wall. Manoeuvring around the parked pram, he grabbed her hand and gave it a little reassuring squeeze before pulling her into the main living room.

It was busy, a barrier of sound hitting them as they stepped through. People just seemed to be everywhere, talking and joking and Monica swallowed. Chandler gave her a moment, letting her adjust. She was used to an apartment with just her and Rachel, this must be a lot to take in.

"Chandler there you are!"

"Nonna," he greeted, tugging Monica over to the elderly lady in the nearest corner.

He kissed each cheek and then did the introductions, "this is my girlfriend, Monica, Nonna."

"Come here dear, let me look at you," she pulled her down, a hand firmly on each cheek as she studied her. Chandler tried to hold back his snigger. "She's beautiful, Chandler, just beautiful," she praised enthusiastically, patting Monica's reddening cheeks.

"Thanks, Nonna, I know," he grinned proudly, trying to pry Monica from her grasp. "We're just going to go see Gloria."

"You're a good boy," she praised, finally releasing her, "a good boy."

Chandler offered her a dazzling smile, reclaiming Monica's hand and they resumed on their way to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, the other Grandmother doesn't speak a word of English."

"Ok…"

"Monica, you made it!" Dina praised, giving her a hug. "Mom's gonna be so excited to finally meet you."

"Thanks Dina," Monica greeted, "I'm looking forward to seeing her too."

They made it a few more steps before almost colliding with two young children who were intently chasing one another screaming as they ran. Monica threw him a questioning look.

"Tommy and Dommy," he informed her. "Tina's sprogs."

"There's a Tina?" She whispered. "As well as Gina and Dina?"

"Yep," he chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling as he teased her. "If you make this a weekly event, you'll probably know everyone by next Christmas."

"That I don't doubt, there sure is a lot of them."

"Yeah, it's more a tribe than anything else," he grinned, squeezing her hand. "You can see now why me and Joey got shipped into our own place as soon as we were old enough."

She nodded and he continued their mission across the bustling living room, managing to avoid elderly relatives, screeching cats and precariously wobbling children until they came to a closed door. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Gloria always closes it when doing Sunday lunch," he explained. "Keeps everyone out and stops the ankle biters getting under her feet. The rest of the week it's wide open but the Sunday roast is too important. Sacred you might say."

He went to push it open but she stopped him.

"Are you sure it's alright to go in? Shouldn't we wait until she comes out or something?"

"Are you kidding? She's dying to meet you, she's been begging me to bring you around since we started dating. If she finds you're here and I didn't bring you straight to her she'll physically harm me and trust me, the woman can do serious damage."

"We don't want that," Monica chuckled, ducking her head slightly.

"No, we don't," he agreed, waiting until she looked up again, meeting his blue eyes as he gave her his best dazzling smile. "You'll be fine," he promised, his voice turning sincere, "She's going to love you, Mon."

"I hope so."

He leant forwards placing a chaste kiss on her lips, before grabbing her hand and pushing open the kitchen door.

"Mama G-a!" He greeted in an awful Italian accent.

"Chandler!" She sounded thrilled as she turned from the stove to fling her arms around him. "So, good to see you," she patted his cheeks before turning her attention to his anxious girlfriend. "And you must be Monica," she ran her eyes over her with a warm smile. "It's nice to finally meet ya."

Chandler put a reassuring hand on her back, nudging her forward like one would a timid child.

"Hi," Monica tried to smile back, "I've heard a lot about you Mrs Tribianni."

"Aw, call me Gloria, honey," she insisted, "and I've heard a lot about you too and now I can see why the boy is so smitten with you."

Chandler couldn't contain his smile as he watched Gloria pull her into a tight embrace. He just prayed they'd get along as well as he thought they would. He didn't want to think about what he'd do if they didn't.

"Chandler tells me you share my love of the wonderful art of cooking?" she asked.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly.

"I'm glad," the older woman grinned, "I've got 7 girls and let's just say none of them are ever gonna please in the kitchen department. You want to help me with the lunch?"

Monica's eyes lit up, looking to Chandler, who smiled back at her before she turned to Gloria.

"I'd love to! Thank you!"

"Nah, thank _you_. It'll be lovely to have another pair of hands and get to know you," she looked over at Chandler, "You out."

"What? What did I do?" he protested.

"Your angel face is going to be too distracting. Us women don't need you here making things difficult and putting us off our duties."

He grinned amused before looking at Monica, "You going to be alright alone with her?"

"Chandler Bing!" Gloria said sternly, "Quit asking questions like that, you're making her nervous. I don't bite, so stop putting stupid ideas in her head."

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded grinning, though he took Monica's hand and led her a couple of steps away. "I'm just the other side of this door. If she tries anything just shout loudly and I'll come running," he joked.

"One more word and you won't be invited to this lovely lunch that me and your lovely girlfriend are preparing," Gloria warned although her smile gave her away.

"Noted," he chuckled, before winking at Monica. "Have fun."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and met her eyes one last time. His were dancing happily and despite the nerves she seemed excited too. He smiled, keeping the eye contact. God she was beautiful.

"See, you're too distracting," Gloria laughed, pulling Monica away and towards the hub of the kitchen. "Go share a smoke with Joe or something and leave us women to work."

Chuckling he nodded, sharing one last smile with Monica as he left the kitchen, leaving them to it.

He knew she'd be just fine.

* * *

"Then the strong knight battled the beast, striking out with his sharp sword, slaying off the dragon's head."

Chandler grinned from the doorway, listening as Gloria read the story to the children before their afternoon nap, she made a fantastic Nanna.

"The dragon fell defeated to the floor and everyone cheered. The brave knight rode on his horse to the castle to deliver the news. The King was pleased and gave the Knight a gold coin in reward and allowed him to meet the Princess. He fell instantly in love and they married and lived happily ever after."

The kids were already fast asleep, missing the mushy stuff and Gloria quietly sneaked away from their beds, smiling as she spotted Chandler. He waited until she'd closed the door before he spoke.

"So…?" he asked.

"So what?" she whispered, playing with him.

"Oh come on, tell me your verdict. She passed right? You like her?"

Although he'd reassured Monica that she wasn't on trial he knew Gloria had strong opinions on people that wanted to date members of her family. He may not be a blood member but he knew damn well her strict standards stretched to his love life as well.

"Well…." she teased him, drawing it out as if she were debating with herself.

"Gloria, I swear-"

"I taught you not to swear in front of a lady," she teased.

"Tell me," he pleaded, too anxious to get her opinion to joke about her being a lady. It meant a lot to him.

"You have it bad, kid," she smiled kindly, "You're fine, I more than approve, I _love_ her."

Chandler let out a breath, before pulling her into a hug, "I can't tell you how relieved I am," he admitted.

"Don't mess her around, right?" she cautioned as he pulled away, meeting her eyes. "She's a good one, marry her quick before someone else does."

"I-"

"Chandler, listen to ya surrogate mother, I know best. You're going to marry that girl one day, so why waste time? You know I'm never wrong."

"I know that," he promised, before giving her another hug. "Thank you for taking her under your wing."

"She makes you happy, so she's one of us now," she informed him. "If her own parents are that stupid then we'll happily adopt her too.",

He chuckled ruefully, pleased that Monica must have opened up to her,"You're good at looking after us orphans, huh?"

"You're worth it," she told him pulling him into another hug.

Chandler smiled, closing his eyes as he hugged her tight. Ever since his parents deaths she'd been a rock for him. They'd often share little moments like this, despite the rush and chaos of the house and he always appreciated her for making the time for him.

"Am I missing something?" Joey Junior asked as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Nah," Chandler commented as he pulled out of her embrace. "I'm just borrowing your mom for a moment."

"Oh ok," he shrugged, well used to it. "Mom, I'm going to go now with Monica and Chandler."

"Nonsense," Gloria shook her head. Chandler and Joey shared a confused look. "They are a young couple in love. Give them space and stay here with us a little longer."

"Mooooom," Joey whined and Chandler sniggered, the woman always brought the child out of her son. "It's Sunday and-"

"Go sit your butt back down next to Nonna," Gloria ordered. "If you behave I'll make you dinner as well."

His face lit up as he rushed to follow orders and Chandler chuckled fondly. He thanked her again before locating Monica between Dina and Gina. She bid farewell to everyone as Chandler identified their coats and left the buzzing house. Even after dinner, with children asleep there was still a definite happy vibe to the place.

He grinned at her,"Fancy walking back?"

"Sure," she agreed easily as they strolled along together.

"So…how did you find it?" He hadn't gotten to spend much time with her. After spending an hour and a bit in the kitchen cooking she'd spent time with the sisters as he'd played cards with Joey Senior and Max one of the brother-in-laws.

"I loved it!" Monica exclaimed excitedly, her eyes lighting up as she talked. "Chandler they are the nicest family ever. Gloria let me help with the cooking loads and I can't believe she let me cook some macaroni and cheese to have as a side dish. And I can't believe it got finished and that everyone loved it!"

"Of course they did; it was very good," Chandler praised. They hadn't told anyone it was Monica's dish, just placing it alongside the others. It had been delicious and everyone raved about it and then Gloria had surprised them all by announcing Monica had made it all by herself with a recipe she knew. "You can cook for me anytime."

She smiled at him, "Also, we talked lots as we cooked. I told her about my parents and she really listened and cared! She barley knows me but she told me to come to her any time I needed some motherly advice or a hug. She's amazing."

"I know," he nodded, once again in awe of the endless kindness the woman had. He stopped, causing her to falter as he turned to her. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you got on with everyone. They're my family now and it means so much to me, _you_ mean so much to me."

He reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger in the soft strands.

"You mean everything to me too, Chandler," she promised before leaning forwards and kissing him soundly, causing his toes to curl.

"The apartments empty…" he commented casually as they broke apart.

"Not for much longer," she teased, "let's go."

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the famous lunch. Monica now made it a weekly tradition to join them all and help Gloria with the cooking. She'd started making leftover sandwiches to bring home to Rachel to ensure she wouldn't starve.

Life was going scarily good for a change, he couldn't remember ever being on such a high.

With a spring in his step, Chandler walked up to the closed bar. Rachel was absent tonight, she was at home poorly and Ross had for some reason decided to stay and nurse her back to health. So he knew they wouldn't be there, but it had become a habit to meet here, and Monica was definitely meeting him here tonight.

His eyes fell on a man nursing a drink. Chandler didn't recognize him but the fact he was here after hours must mean he knew someone. Maybe there was a poker game going on tonight?

Chandler easily slid onto a stool, catching Gunther's attention and ordering a couple of whiskeys.

"Hi," the guy greeted and Chandler turned slightly taking him in.

"Hi," he nodded back, shaking the out stretched hand.

"You're the trumpet guy, right?" the man questioned as he lit a cigar, offering Chandler one. He accepted it although a little hesitantly.

"Ye-ah," he agreed.

"You were good, son, reminded me of the likes of Glen Miller."

"Yeah?" Chandler was surprised at the praise "Thank you. You're not some sort of talent scout are you? Because it will cost a lot to get me to leave here."

The older man laughed, taking a sip of his drink, "No, I'm not, unfortunately. I should be though, it sure would beat my stuffy job and it would mean I'd get to go round all the jazz clubs, although there's not as many left these days."

"You're a jazz fan?" he grinned instantly warming to the guy.

The man nodded, "Big fan. I used to come to this street especially to frequent the jazz clubs, even managed to bring my Mrs. It had such a good reputation and it never failed to live up to it. There's so many amazing and inspiring people that have played along here. They've created this history that'll live on long after the brick and mortar."

Chandler agreed enthusiastically, "Who did you get to listen to? Who was a highlight?"

"Well..."

"Dad?"

Chandler jerked in surprise, slowly turning at the sound of Monica's voice. He hadn't heard her come up behind them. She was standing frozen, her face shocked with her wide eyes fixed on his new jazz buddy.

Oh boy.

* * *

A/N- A cliffhanger...not had many in this story! Sorry for the delay with this chapter- I had to write the first bit from scratch as I'd skipped over it when originally writing. Other chapters should be a little quicker hopefully (unless I've just jinxed it ha ha). Thanks again for all the reviews :o)


	12. They all Laughed at Ford & his Lizzie

_Ford and his Lizzie_  
 _Kept the laughers busy_  
 _That's how people are_

* * *

Father and daughter stared at one another for a long tense moment before a smile curved on the older man's face.

"My little Harmonica!" he exclaimed, standing up, his arms wide as he looked her over. "I've missed you, honey. So, so much."

"Me too," Monica admitted, flinging herself into his arms.

Not knowing what to do, Chandler just watched as they embraced, his jaw starting to set.

"God, I've missed you sweetheart," he murmured.

Monica sounded like she was crying and Chandler's jaw tightened even harder. The man he'd been casually chatting to was the man that had abandoned this beautiful woman. Had kicked her out onto the street and forced her to face the harsh reality of being alone at such a young age. What right did he have to hug her? To make her cry?

Chandler kept silent though, watching the scene, his eyes narrowed and locked onto the stranger. Eventually, they pulled apart but the man kept his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened," he claimed, staring at her. "I shouldn't have listened to your mother. It was stupid of me, I know that now. Have you been ok? Were you getting the money I gave to Ross, I know it wasn't much but it was all I could get to you without raising suspicion."

"Yes," she nodded still in shock. "That was from you? I didn't know."

He nodded, "I told him not to tell you it was from me, I didn't want to complicate things more than they already were, in case I couldn't see you again. He always told me how you were getting on and that you were making quite a life for yourself here. I'm so proud of you, honey, I knew you could sing but not like that."

Monica broke into a bright smile that the man didn't deserve as she pulled him into another hug. Chandler continued to watch them critically, his teeth grinding in frustration; he wasn't sure he could be as forgiving as Monica. He remembered their first date where she'd cried on his shoulder about her parents, how deep and raw the wounds had been.

"Hey," Chandler glanced up to see his roommate standing next to him, "Who's that?"

"Her father," he muttered, his eyes going back to the 'happy' reunion.

"Oh, whoa," Joey's eyes went wide as comprehension dawned.

The pair pulled apart and Monica looked at Chandler her face was so thrilled that he felt awful for not being able to share her joy but he just unable to. He didn't trust the man, couldn't and didn't want him to hurt her again.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Chandler."

"We, uh met already," Chandler said quickly, not offering his hand.

"Oh," she swallowed at his tone, eyeing him a second before turning to her friend, "and this is his roommate Joey. It's his dad that owns this place."

"Jack," the man held his hand out and with an uneasy look at Chandler, Joey accepted the firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," he greeted politely as Chandler scowled slightly and took a long sip of his drink. "What uh, brings you to New York?"

"I wanted to see, Monica," he smiled proudly at his daughter, "apologize lots to her and hope like crazy she'd accept."

"Of course I accept," she admonished, pulling him in for another hug. "I hated leaving, it's so good to see you again. So, um does Mom know you're here?"

The older man shook his head regretfully.

"I told her I was on a business trip," he confessed. "I'm not sure she's quite ready yet but I couldn't wait any longer. I hated waiting this long."

Chandler watched as disappointment flashed across her face before she tried to hide it. He bit down his anger. Did they not know how much their rejection killed her? How it had torn her up and broken her? Her own parents, her own flesh and blood doing that to her. Once he'd originally found out about them, he'd instantly hated them. He blamed them for her insecurities, for her tears over the rent rise, for having no choice but to steal food to survive. All the nights where she'd wake up from a nightmare, reliving the feelings of getting kicked out and cruelly cut from their lives.

"I'm sorry honey," he pulled her into another hug. "So, tell more about what you've been up to..."

* * *

Again, Chandler remained quiet as the four of them left the club. Jack held a small suitcase in one hand and Monica's hand in the other as they walked slightly ahead, talking and laughing.

"You ok?" Joey asked him, noticing his jaw was still set.

"I'm not sure," Chandler admitted. "I don't know how she can just forgive him like that, after what he's done? I mean he abandoned her. Kicked her out on the street and what, she just forgets it like that and trusts him again?"

"It's her father," Joey reminded him sharply, stopping to grab his arm. "This is complicated stuff," he hissed, "between father and daughter. Just keep your thoughts to yourself, right? Don't go ruining this for her."

"I'm not trying to ruin it," he protested quietly, ensuring his voice didn't travel, "I'm trying to protect her."

"She doesn't look like she needs protecting to me," he gestured pointedly as the father and daughter duo chose that moment to let out joint laughs.

Case made Joey started walking again.

"I hope you're right," he muttered quietly, "I really do but I just don't buy it."

"Well at least pretend you do, she won't thank you for getting in the way or making this difficult for her."

"I'm not trying to, I'm just being realistic."

"Well, don't be unless she asks you, trust me on this. Look, she's happy and he's happy. That's all that matters."

He nodded but really didn't believe it was that simple. Nothing ever was.

At that moment Monica and her dad stopped up ahead and Chandler realized they had come to their usual crossroads; the boys lived one direction and the girls the other.

"So," he heard Monica ask her dad, "where are you staying?"

"Well, actually I haven't got anywhere but I'm sure I'll find somewhere- I mean it is New York after all," he shrugged casually.

"I would have you stay with me," he could hear the regret in her voice, "but Rachel isn't well and Ross is staying over to look after her."

"That's ok, sweetie."

He felt Monica's eyes on him as an awkward silence settled over the group. Joey nudged him none-too-gently and Chandler resisted rolling his eyes. He tried to remain silent, hoping the moment would soon pass and although he was purposely avoiding looking at her, he could feel Monica's pleading stare getting heavier.

He sighed defeated, never able to deny the woman anything.

"Fine. You can stay with us if you like," he eventually muttered.

"Thank you!" Monica beamed, moving over to him and rubbing his arm through his jacket.

"I'd really appreciate that, thank you son."

Chandler tried not to grimace at the 'son' comment, instead forcing a tight smile on his face, hoping it looked convincing enough.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dad?" she asked hopefully, a longing to her voice.

"Of course, sweatheart," he pulled her in for a last hug, kissing the top of her head. "How are you getting home? You aren't walking by yourself are you?"

"I'll walk her," Chandler insisted, his tone giving no room for argument. "Joey, are you ok to show our guest home?"

"Sure, come on Mr Geller, see you tomorrow Monica, Chandler," Joey patted his roommate's shoulder in a sign of support.

Chandler watched as the two men disappeared out of sight until he turned to a quiet Monica, not surprised she was watching him closely.

"Hey," he said quietly, taking a hesitant step towards her.

"You don't like him do you?" she asked softly, her voice quiet, sad.

"I don't _know_ him," he answered carefully before sighing. "Mon, I just want to look out for you."

"You don't need to, Chandler," she insisted. "He's my father, he's not going to hurt me."

"He already has though," he whispered, stepping even closer to her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. "I'm not sure I can forgive him for that."

"If I can forgive him, you can," she informed him quietly as her eyes started to glisten with tears. "Chandler, I've wished everyday for this moment. That he would come back into my life and hug me and want me again. Now that it's happening you have to be happy for me. You have to share my joy, I can't have you hating each other. Him coming back is really big news, really important. I need you to be able to understand that."

"I understand that," he promised, his thumbs erasing the tears that escaped. "And I'll try to be happy for you, but what if he changes his mind? What if he does it again?"

"He won't," she shook her head defiantly, his hand still on her cheek. "I know he truly regrets it. But if anything ever did happen, then I just need you to support me, be there for me."

"I'll always support you, you know that."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," she offered him a smile. "I have to forgive him, I have to give this a chance as he's my dad and I love him and I've missed him so so much. You just have to support my decision and be there for me whatever happens. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," he nodded, swallowing as their eyes communicated to each other just how much they meant to one another. It wouldn't be easy but he'd do anything for her, he just prayed she was making the right decision and she wouldn't get hurt again.

Slowly he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to hers. They shared a long gentle kiss there on the street corner, cementing their love before he securely wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they slowly headed in the familiar direction of Monica's apartment.

* * *

Chandler quietly let himself back into his place, jumping in surprise at the older man who sat at the small kitchen table.

"Did you see her home ok?" Jack asked.

"Uh, sure," Chandler nodded with a slight frown. "She got home safe."

"Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me," Chandler's frown deepened. He didn't want this man's thanks. This man had no idea how she'd been getting home these last several months- why care now?

"You don't like me much do you," Jack said it more as a statement than a question.

Chandler chewed his lips in indecision as he studied the man, trying to form an answer. He'd promised Monica he'd try and getting into an argument wouldn't help matters. He might have been an estranged father but the guy in front of him was still his _girlfriend's_ father and he had to tread carefully.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," he eventually said, hanging up his hat and jacket by the door. "It's not that I don't like you...I don't like what you _did_."

The man nodded, "Me neither. I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Chandler asked disbelieving. "A mistake is putting on odd socks or singing the wrong lyrics. You forced her out of her home, broke all contact with her."

"It was a big mistake, a terrible mistake," he shook his head, "Believe me, it's not easy when you're suddenly caught between your wife and your daughter. I hope you never have to choose because it's horrible."

"With all due respect, you're her father," he pointed out quietly. "There should be no choice."

"We don't always get it right, we're far from perfect," Jack admitted. "You can't tell me your father's never made a mistake?"

"Would be hard considering he's pushing up the daisies," Chandler bit out. Needing space to calm himself down and not start a fight he walked over to the kitchen sink, pouring himself a cool glass of water. Closing his eyes he downed the liquid, trying to remember Monica's hopeful face and the joy that this man's return had brought her. He had to try. For Monica.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Jack said quietly.

Chandler turned back to him and shrugged, not interested in an apology, not for himself.

"Monica's special," he kept his tone calm, "she didn't deserve to be treated like that by her own flesh and blood. It tore her apart, knocked her confidence."

"I know and if I could turn back time I would," the older man sounded pained, genuine. "It all happened so quickly. I thought Judy was just being stubborn, trying to force her hand and then Monica suddenly announced she was leaving. I wasn't ready for that, wasn't expecting it and it happened so fast and I think I was in a daze. Before I realized what had happened she'd gone. My little girl had left.

"I wanted to follow her, wanted to come sooner but Judy was in pieces. I looked after her, making sure Ross was looking after Monica. It's the best I could do. Then I worried about coming here, feared she wouldn't want to know me and I was terrified of losing any hope. I'm so thankful that I raised a forgiving girl.

"I'm not going to let her down again," he met Chandler's eyes, "I promise you that."

Chandler nodded slowly, before speaking quietly, "I don't mean to judge you. I just don't want to see her get hurt. I don't know if you realize how much you mean to her."

"I do and I'm not going to abuse that trust again," he promised as they stared at each other for a long moment, both assessing each other. Eventually Jack carefully stretched his hand as a peace offering. "I don't expect you to like me as you don't know me, but we both have Monica's best interests at heart and I know you mean the world to her... and I want to thank you, for looking-out for her. I'd very much like it if we were on the same side."

Chandler studied him for another beat before eventually meeting his hand and shaking it. It was for Monica.

"Thank you," the older man offered him a smile. "And thank you for your couch which I better retire to."

Chandler watched as he made his way to the said couch before shaking his head, "Take my room," he gestured to his open doorway. "You're a guest."

Jack smile widened and he nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, I won't lie, it was a long trip, a late night and I'm not as young as I used to be."

"No problem...sir."

"You can leave off the 'sir'," he smiled, "respect has to be earned."

With that he and his small suitcase headed for Chandler's room.

Letting out a breath Chandler padded towards the couch, hoping, but doubting, sleep would find him easily. What an unexpected eventful night.

* * *

Chandler drifted to consciousness hearing an annoying tapping sound. It took his tired brain a second to recall why he was on the couch and that the noise was coming from the front door. With a yawn and a quiet grumble he rolled off the couch, glancing at his watch. 6.35 am. Seriously? Who on Earth would be at their door at this ungodly hour?

The light tapping started anther round and he moved a bit quicker in the hope of not waking the others. This time in the morning would be painful regardless, when you worked nights it was excruciating.

"Monica?" he asked surprised at who was standing the other side of the door. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone," she smiled slightly nervous. "Is dad still here? He hasn't left yet has he?"

"He's here, that sound you can hear is his snoring," he said lightly, a little smile on his lips. She didn't smile back and he frowned, his arms coming up to rub the top of her shoulders. "He's fine...are you?"

"Sure," she dismissed avoiding his eyes.

"Monica," he said quietly, "What's going on?"

She swallowed and he frowned.

"I thought I'd never see him again, Chandler. I just want to make sure it wasn't a dream and I couldn't sleep and-"

"Hey hey," he pulled her into a hug, enveloping her in his arms as he kissed the top of her head, understanding. "It's ok, he's really here, it's all real," he promised softly.

They stayed that way for a few quiet moments, Chandler gently rocking her, trying to both support and comfort her. Eventually she pulled back embarrassed.

"Thanks Chandler, sorry I can't believe I-"

"Hey, don't you dare go apologizing," he scolded gently, "I'm your boyfriend, that's what I'm here for. I get what a big deal this is for you."

"You do?" she asked looking up at him uncertain, "because last night..."

"Yeah, we had a bit of a talk when I got back, we're good," he informed her with a small smile. "Honest."

"Really?" she looked so hopeful that it made it all worth it.

"Uh huh, we both just want the best for you, so there's no need for us to fight or have bad blood."

She smiled obviously relieved as she pulled him in for another, tighter hug. He savored the feel of her in his arms, her scent surrounding him.

"It's still early," he eventually whispered. "Stupidly early, come on."

With that he gently tugged her towards the couch. He lay down, scooting so his back was against the back of the sofa and pulled her down so her back was against his chest. Once comfy, he pulled the blanket over them, ensuring she was tucked in. He closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth as he nuzzled her hair slightly, his lips brushing her ear. Laying an arm across her stomach, he found one of her warm hands and entwined their fingers together, happy.

"Sweet dreams, honey," he murmured.

"You too," he could hear her smile as she settled further into his embrace. "I love you."

"Backatcha," he grinned lazily, snuggling further.

Relaxed and content, sleep found them easily.

* * *

A/N - thank you for all the reviews- they are a great motivator :o)


	13. They all Laughed at me wanting you

_They laughed at me wanting you,_  
 _Said it would be, "hello, goodbye."_

* * *

When he awoke a second time, the sun was streaming in through the living-room windows. Cautious not to disturb his sleeping beauty, he carefully slid out from behind her. Crouching down in front of her he smiled, taking her in; he'd never grow tired of waking up next to her. He pulled the blanket up tighter around her, placing a feather-light kiss to her forehead.

Monica stirred slightly and Chandler brought a hand up to stroke her hair, "Shhh," he murmured gently, "everything's fine, go back to sleep, honey."

She settled straight back down and he couldn't help but smile goofily as he stood up, blinking in surprise at the man sitting at the table sipping tea and pretending to read a newspaper.

"Good morning," Jack said calmly.

"Mornin'," Chandler swallowed, walking awkwardly towards him. "Look, that um..."

"She trusts you, I trust you," Jack said easily, pouring Chandler a tea. "I've not been much of a father lately and I certainly don't get to comment on who she shares a couch with."

Chandler nodded with a wince, accepting the drink. As he waited for the brew to cool, he studied the older man over his cup.

"So, how long are you staying for?" Chandler eventually asked.

Jack looked up at him, "I need to catch the 4pm train. I couldn't justify taking 2 days from work and there's lying to Judy to consider as well."

Chandler nodded, understanding but needing to ask a few questions.

"Are you going to tell your wife the truth?" he braved, watching him closely.

The other man sighed heavily. "Originally, I wasn't too sure," he admitted, "on the journey to New York I debated it over and over again but I needed to see whether Monica was willing to even talk to me; I thought there was little point stirring it all up if she closed the door in my face. But now I've seen her, I've decided, yes, she needs to know as I want Monica to be part of my life again."

"And if she doesn't approve?" he queried quietly, dropping his eyes to the kitchen table. "Monica can't go through you leaving her twice, she doesn't deserve that."

Jack nodded in understanding, his eyes resting on the sleeping woman. "I don't think I could cope with leaving her twice either. I meant everything I said last night, Chandler. I was an idiot to leave her, a complete fool and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I'm going to sit Judy down when I get home, explain where I've been and that regardless of her feelings, I need to have a relationship with my daughter. I'm hoping it might convince her too but I'm not sure. Either way, I'm sticking with Monica, for good. "

Chandler studied the other man, seeking the truth in his eyes. Satisfied, he let out a relived breath, praying he could trust Jack's words. Chandler had promised her last night he'd support her through anything, and he would, but if this man broke his word he knew how much it would hurt her, crush her.

"Thank you," he said sincerely meeting his eyes. "That will mean a lot to her."

Jack nodded in return and Chandler could feel his eyes stay on him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She really likes you, you know, I can tell."

"Good, because it's mutual," he grinned. "She means everything to me."

"I know, I can see that," Jack nodded, "and I'm glad she held out for someone like you and didn't settle for just anybody."

"I'm very glad too," he admitted, unable to imagine what would have happened if Monica had married her dad's friend. If she'd never moved to New York, never auditioned for the club. It didn't bear thinking about how miserable they would have both no doubt been.

"And," Jack smiled in a fatherly-way, "to save you a question, 'yes'."

"Huh?" he blinked confused, "what question exactly?"

"Look, I'd understand if you felt you didn't need it, not from me anyway, but in case you wanted it, you have my approval..." Chandler still looked to confused, "to marry her," he clarified.

"I, uh," he blinked again even more confused and a little panicked, "marriage?"

The older man laughed, seemingly amused by Chandler's uncanny goldfish impression.

"No rush son, I didn't mean today and I didn't mean to put you on the spot, sorry" he reassured, "I can just tell this is for life and when the day comes don't feel you have to ask permission."

"Um...thank you?" he tried unsure how to respond.

Marriage? He never really thought of it, other than Gloria's comment that one time...should he have? Was she thinking about it? Expecting it? He loved her like he'd never loved anyone else, he knew that without a doubt but did he want to spend the rest of his life with her? Of course he did. And it's not like he was opposed to marriage. He liked the idea of it...one day. His parents had set such a good example, sharing such a wonderful love that he'd always wanted it eventually...when he was a grown up.

Was he grown up enough?

Thankfully Monica chose that moment to awake, her eyes brightening at the sight of her two favorite men sitting at the table together.

"Good morning," she beamed, coming up to them, placing a kiss first on her dad's cheek and then much to Chandler's happiness she pressed her lips to his stubble-covered cheek as well.

"Morning honey," Chandler smiled back, unable to take his eyes off her. She was always so beautiful first thing in the morning, heck she was always beautiful period.

If they were married he'd be guaranteed seeing her _every_ morning. Waking up to her _every_ day. That would be nice. Very nice. But were they ready for such a big step?

"Let me make you boys some breakfast," she suggested, still smiling as she made her way to the fridge.

"You don't have to do that, sweetie," Jack tried but she was insistent, as Chandler had fully expected.

She loved cooking and also no doubt wanted to prove something to her dad, not that she needed to but Chandler was fast-learning how her neurotic yet amazing mind worked. Jack chose that moment to excuse himself to use the bathroom and Chandler moved instantly over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"You ok?" he asked softly in her ear, "all recovered from this morning?"

She nodded, pulling back enough to meet his dancing blue eyes. She looked happy, radiant even, "Yes, thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Chandler promised as he pulled her forward for a good morning kiss.

He brushed his lips against hers, loving how she automatically responded to his touch. He fractionally tightened his grip on her, pressing her closer as they slowly enjoyed the kiss. They couldn't go any further seeing as her dad was just the other side of the door, but he still wanted to enjoy it and make it count.

"What's Monica doing here?" a sleepy Joey interrupted them.

"Kissing me good morning," Chandler told him lightly, keeping his arms around her.

"Ha ha, what's she really doing here?"

"Cooking breakfast," he announced, as he waited for the expected response.

Joey's eyes lit up like it was Christmas as he bounced into his chair, "Awesome!"

Chuckling good-naturedly, Chandler planted one last kiss on her lips before releasing her just moments before her father came back into the room. He retook his chair, watching contentedly as Monica started preparing the breakfast.

He stared at her, his brain going back to his conversation with Jack. Could he see her as his wife? Or more importantly, would Monica be able to see _him_ as a husband?

* * *

"Hey," Chandler greeted Joey, Mike and Phoebe as he entered the Central that afternoon.

"Hi Chandler," Phoebe greeted looking passed him, "Where's Monica and the others?"

"What? I'm not good enough for you? I'm hurt, real hurt," he teased with a cheeky grin. "She's uh, spending the day with Ross and her Dad and Rachel's still sick I think, better than she was but still...icky," he pulled a face.

"What's her dad like?" Mike asked as he pulled his darts from the board.

"Yeah, he's alright...although we did have a very unsettling conversation," he admitted, taking a chair at the small table.

"What kinda conversation?" Joey asked curious, as he threw his first dart, "Was I there?"

"No," Chandler shook his head watching the dart pierce the board, "You were asleep, as usual."

"Hey!" Joey protested as Phoebe sushed him.

"Don't go off topic- what did he say to you?"

He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "He gave me permission to marry her."

Silence.

"What?!" Came three shocked voices.

"Wow," Phoebe was the first to recover. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to propose to her?"

"I'm not," he frowned, "he gave me permission...I didn't actually ask for it!"

"What? I'm confused," Joey said.

"Me too," Chandler admitted with a shrug.

"I think it's great," Phoebe chimed in, "He can obviously see how in love you are with each other and wants to support that. And, he's totally right. You should marry her."

"What?" He asked surprised. "I can't just ask her to marry me."

"Why not?" Phoebe demanded.

"Because it's marriage..." he explained, incredulous that he had to explain, "It's a big deal, huge."

"It is," Mike assured, "at least it seems it but actually it's really easy, simple," he promised, his eyes going to his own wife. "All you have to do is ask yourself if you've ever felt like this about someone before? Can you imagine life without her? Imagine growing old with someone else?"

"No..." he admitted slowly.

"Ah I knew it!" Phoebe clapped, "This is so exciting. Have you thought how to propose?"

"I'm not proposing," he pointed out.

"Oooh, you could ask dad to do it at the club one night? Maybe on stage?" Joey suggested.

"On the stage you first met!" Phoebe backed up. "So romantic."

"I like the stage idea but..." Chandler said before shaking his head as his mind caught up with him, "Wait, no, stop it. I'm not proposing."

"You should," Mike joined in, "You've been besotted with her since day one."

"Just because I love her doesn't mean I'm ready to marry her."

"Oooh," Phoebe interrupted, completely ignoring his protests, "we could help you choose a ring? Have you been saving? There's this really cute jewellers on...what?" she asked noticing his blush.

"I uh kinda already have the ring," he admitted sheepishly.

"You already have it?" Joey asked surprised. "So you are marrying her?"

"When? Why didn't you take someone with you?" Phoebe demanded, ignoring Joey. "If you took one of these clowns I won't be happy. It's something a girl should advise you on. I-"

"No, nothing like that," he cleared up quickly, feeling the tips of his ears turning red. "I mean…I have my mom's engagement ring safe. I was really hoping that the girl I married would want to wear it. Is that lame?"

"Aww, no! " Phoebe reassured him quickly. "That's so sweet. Knowing what I know of Monica she'd be honored to wear it. This is sooo exciting! When are you going to ask?"

"I'm not asking," he insisted, before muttering quietly, "not yet anyway."

"But you might one day?" she prompted with a knowing smile.

"Sure, probably," he shrugged trying to downplay it but Phoebe was up, pulling him from his chair and into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you," she praised, holding him tightly, "Congratulations Chandler"

He smiled, welcoming her arms, amused. He knew he wasn't quite ready but at the same time he knew he didn't want to ever lose her. He remembered Gloria's words from when she'd first met Monica and how confident she'd been that he'd marry her.

He guessed she was right, although he shouldn't really be surprised -Mom's always know best.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Monica's dad's visit and the idea of engagements and proposals were never far away from Chandler's thoughts. Every day he spent with her, just cemented the fact the they were meant to be together. He didn't know if he fully believed in fate or soulmates but if he did, even a little, then Monica was definitely the one.

With a smile he skipped the last familiar step, bounced along the short hallway and pushed open the door to apartment 20; he'd stopped knocking a long time ago.

"Hey!" he called, smiling in greeting to Ross and Rachel who were sitting closely together on the couch.

He didn't really know what was going on with them, or with Ross and his wife, but he knew for sure Ross spent more time here then he did with Carol. Hell, Chandler would be surprised to walk into this apartment and _not_ find Ross here. It just proved to him yet again, how right Monica had been to stand up to her parents and not marry for the sake of it.

"Hi Chandler," Ross nodded to him. "Prepare yourself."

He frowned, "For what exactly?"

Ross indicated towards Monica's room and before he could question him any further, Monica came barreling out and headed directly towards him. He barely had time to brace himself as she'd jumped in the air and hurled herself at him. Thankfully he caught her, his arms slipping around her waist as hers slid around his neck.

"Hey?" he greeted amused, his eyebrows in his hairline as he took in her beaming smile. "What's brought this on?"

She was always pleased to see him but not to this level of enthusiasm.

"My mom wrote me a letter," she said quickly, pressing a kiss to his lips before hopping down from him.

"Your mom?" he asked surprised as she grabbed his hand and excitedly pulled him over to their usual battered and over-stuffed chair.

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically as they settled in and she grabbed a piece of paper from the coffee table. "She wants to see me again, Dad must have talked to her."

Chandler let his eyes linger on her another moment, not reading the letter just yet. Like initially with Jack, he couldn't help his skepticism. If anything, her mom was the cause of Monica being outcast in the first place and he was worried about her getting hurt. Worried she could forgive so easily.

"It's a good thing, Chandler," she stated guessing his concerns, "I thought I'd never get to see my family again. Now we can all be together again."

"I know," he said quietly, not wanting to upset her. He took the letter from her quickly scanning the contents as his eyebrows raised in surprise before reading out loud. "I hope you understand I only had your best interests at heart, darling and that I was trying my best to spare you the pain and embarrassment that the stigma of a single woman has in our society..." he looked up at them. "This is supposed to be her apology?" he asked.

"It's the closest you'll get from mom," Ross informed him with an apologetic wince.

"He's telling the truth," Rachel backed him up. "That's the most apologetic I've ever heard from the woman."

That didn't fill him with confidence.

"I don't-"

"I want to see her again, Chandler," she informed him firmly, her hand stroking his cheek and jaw, he consciously relaxed, not realising how tight his jaw had become. "In fact, I'm going to go next week, with Rachel and Ross. I'll have to take a few nights off but it will be well worth it."

"I'm coming too then," he said quickly, wanting to be there for here, needing to support her through this, through anything.

"No," she shook her head gently and he frowned.

"No?"

"No," she repeated, "I love you Chandler and I know she'll love you too and if circumstances were different I'd be begging you to come with me, really I would but Chandler, she kicked me out, rejected me because I didn't have someone like you in my life. I need to know she wants me back for me, single me and not just because I'm in a serious relationship."

"I can come and stay in a hotel and not meet her?"

"And I love you for offering, really," she promised, cupping his face, "but I don't want you to do that. Me and Rachel will miss out on pay anyhow, I can't have you wasting money on hotels. Honestly, I'll be ok, I'll have Ross and Rachel with me. I'll miss you like crazy but this is something I have to do without you. I'm sorry."

He studied her a moment before pressing his lips to hers for a sweet kiss, desperately wishing that Ross and Rachel weren't in the room right now.

"Ok," he promised, "but only if you're sure? If you change your mind I'll come with you in a heartbeat."

"Thank you," she smiled at him, kissing him again. "I just can't believe this is happening. When I left Long Island all those months ago I didn't think I'd ever be going back."

A scary thought suddenly struck him. Would she go back? If her family took her in would she give up the club, give up him to go back there? He swallowed, hating the thought, hating himself for putting the insecurity in his head.

"We better get going," Ross commented as he helped Rachel stand, their hands lingering slightly. "The others will wonder where we are."

"Can we meet you there?" Chandler asked.

Ross frowned a little, his gaze moving to his sister and then back to him, "Ok, I guess but don't be too long, Joey's really excited about this bowling competition- we can't be late or we'll lose our place."

"Sure, whatever," Chandler agreed waiting as they left the apartment.

"What's the matter?" Monica asked, turning more into his arms and looking up at him, "hey?"

"It's silly," he sighed and she frowned.

"Tell me."

He swallowed, avoiding her eyes, "Are you planning on returning?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"To Long Island, I mean if you had the opportunity would you go back, stay there...?"

"No," Monica shook her head firmly as she fully understood his question, "my life is here, Chandler." Her hands came to frame his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. "My life is with you, I couldn't ever leave you," she promised passionately.

He let out a relieved breath, a large smile spreading across his face, "Thank God."

He watched as she leaned forwards slowly, her hands holding him captive and he closed his eyes waiting for their lips to meet. The kiss was soft yet sensual causing fire to ignite through his body. It was scary how much power this woman had over him and how easily she could affect him.

"Think they'd notice if we're a little late?" Chandler mumbled, his hand dropping from her hip onto her thigh. "Maybe even skip it altogether?"

"Well..." she pretended to think it over as he slowly slid his hand up her thigh. "I'm more than happy for some alternative entertainment, Mr Bing. Joey's your roommate, he's the one that's gonna whine."

"Good point...but yeah, I can live with that," Chandler promised, chuckling as he stood up, pulling her into his arms and quickly making it towards the bedroom.

Making love to his gorgeous girlfriend was well worth putting up with a sulking roommate.

* * *

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews guys- you rock! There's just one more 'real' chapter to come and then the epilogue...which needs a lot of work! I can't believe this is almost finished, thanks for sticking with it.

Apologies for any mistakes, I wanted to post this up before I go off to London for a few days. I'm a little over-excited as I'm going to friendsfest- yeah! Everyone at work thinks I'm a total geek for going but I can totally live with that! :oD


	14. Now They're Eating Humble Pie

_But oh, you came through_  
 _Now they're eating humble pie_

* * *

Chandler hurried down the corridor backstage, running late as usual but given the reason why, it was hard for him to care. A smile spread across his face as his mind went back to the incredible afternoon he'd spent in Monica's bedroom.

"Where the hell were you?"

He froze, wincing as he turned to face his extremely pissed roommate; crap, he'd forgotten about him.

"When?" he tried to look confused but suspected he failed miserably.

"Don't 'when' me!" Joey insisted, a pointed finger stabbing his chest. "We got kicked out of the bowling competition because of you. Our space got given to some jokers from Bellas."

"I'm sorry," Chandler tried to sound chastened but he knew it wasn't convincing as Joey's death glare only intensified. "Really, I am. Something came up that I needed to do."

"Like what?" Joey challenged still clearly unimpressed. "What is better than bowling?" Chandler simply raised an eyebrow and the other man quickly caught on, "Oh, right. Well, that's awesome for _you_ but couldn't you have joined us afterwards or something?"

"This is afterwards," he blushed a little, ducking out of Mona's way as she appeared from the dressing room wearing an outfit that in Chandler's opinion included way too many feathers.

"All afternoon?" Joey now looked very impressed, "I didn't know you had it in you, way to go."

Chandler glared at him, deciding not to mention the seven times; _seven_ , he still couldn't believe it. "Well, I have to make the most of her before she goes away."

"To see her folks?" Joey asked as he nodded confused, "Ross told me about it. Are you alright with it? Her going there without you?"

"I've not got that much choice in the matter," Chandler muttered as Gunther hurried passed them. "I just hope her mom realizes how lucky she is to get a second chance. I don't think I'd be that forgiving."

"Families can be complicated," Joey reminded him sternly. "Just be there for her."

"I always will be, she knows that. I'm gonna support her through this and anything else that comes our way," Chandler promised, surprised to suddenly find himself on the receiving end of a full-blown man hug.

"Look at you all mature," Joey murmured in his ear and Chandler couldn't help but grin.

"I, uh hate to ruin the moment guys but Chandler your butt is needed on stage, like yesterday."

They turned to see Mike's amused face. Chandler pulled away, nodding at Mike as he slapped his roommate's shoulder, "Sure. Later Joey."

"So," Mike grinned as they hurried along the corridor and into the main club room, "I take it he forgave you for missing bowling? I was expecting to be witnessing a bloody murder scene, one where he'd beaten you to death with a bowling pin or something."

"You thought he'd s _trike_ me down?" he joked as they hurried into the band area, "Nah, he loves me far too much for that."

"If you say so," Mike rolled his eyes.

"Where were you? Did Joey find you? He isn't happy," Phoebe informed him, holding out his trumpet ready for him.

"Yeah, it's all fine, we hugged it out," he dismissed, gratefully accepting his instrument as the lights dimmed.

"I tried placating him for you," she told him, "the only way to calm him down was to promise you'll play next week when the others are away."

"Great," Chandler deadpanned, "I'll look forward to it."

"And I promised him we'd all wear those stupid bowling shirts he got us."

"The news just keeps getting better and better," he quipped.

He'd never shared his roommate's love of bowling. It was yet another sport he wasn't any good at. One that cost more to play and gave Joey a reason to make them wear stupid uniforms.

Within seconds, Doug's familiar voice came over the microphone. As he'd hoped Monica was announced as the first act and he turned in his chair, eager to see her. He held his breath, his heartrate increasing as the familiar anticipation filled him. He loved how after all this time she could still affect him like this, still gave him butterflies and still blew him away. Utterly and completely.

Finally the spotlight fell on her as she slowly emerged from the curtain. The bright lights illuminated her, managing to make her even more radiant than usual. For the briefest moment she met his eyes, offering him a private wink and a small smile before she got into character, turning back to the hushed audience, opening her mouth and starting to sing.

He couldn't help but smile back as he watched her, letting her smooth rich voice surround him. Content, he placed his trusty trumpet to his lips as he waited for his turn to join in with the magic.

Chandler still didn't have a clue how he'd gotten so lucky to have a gal like Monica fall in love with him, but he was darn grateful.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Chandler asked, pressing his forehead against hers as they stood on the overcrowded platform.

"It's a little late for that don't ya think?" she chuckled, her hands brushing his hair before cupping his cheeks.

"Nope," he shook his head, hers moving with him, "just say the word and I'll jump on the train with you."

"With no bag or ticket?" she grinned.

"Yep," he smiled back, stealing a quick kiss. "I'd risk it all for me lady."

"You're so corny," she laughed, kissing him again and he smiled, not arguing.

"Guys, seriously," Ross whined beside them. "Cut it out."

"Aw, leave them alone," Rachel insisted, "they're young and in love, it's cute."

"Cute?" Ross pulled a face. "They aren't cute, besides its here," he gestured to the train that was slowing it's decent as it approached, creeping along the platform. "We've got to go."

"I'll miss you," Monica told him, ignoring her brother as the train eventually stopped behind her with a loud hiss.

"I'll miss you too," Chandler whispered, holding her tighter.

They kept their embrace, oblivious to the activity around them as passengers piled out of the busy train onto the even busier platform.

"Monica!" Ross protested, grabbing her bag, "come on."

"I'll call you," she promised, still staring into his eyes.

"It's only a few days," Chandler tried to reassure her, pressing his lips to hers desperately. He managed to keep the connection despite getting barged by someone hurrying passed them. "Good luck with your mom," he told her as they pulled apart. He took her hand, leading her to the rapidly filling train. "Just remember you're perfect and worth so much more, don't let her tell you otherwise."

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing him one last time before Ross literally dragged her onto the carriage.

"Ring me if you need me, day or night," he told her as she stood in the train doorway, him on the platform.

"I will," she promised as the door was closed, but the window was down.

Seeing an opportunity, he jumped up onto the lip of the carriage, grabbing the frame in order to steal one last cheeky kiss, "I love you," he told her earnestly.

"I love you too," she chuckled, "but get down, you'll get us in trouble."

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the guard marching determinedly towards him, so he quickly pressed a final kiss to her welcoming lips before jumping down.

"Love you," he silently mouthed, offering her one last beaming smile as the rather large uniformed-man finally made it over to him.

Chandler tried to look as pathetic as possible as the man assessed him; finally he just shook his head, muttering and Chandler let out a relieved breath, smiling as he heard Monica's giggle. Obviously not trusting him, the guard stayed at his side as he brought his whistle to his lips and blew. The noise was deafening and Chandler cringed, shooting him a pointed look but stood his ground.

As the engines slowly came to life, all his focus was on his amazing girlfriend. He offered her a final smile as he waved, pleased that she waved back. He continued to wave, walking a few steps beside the train until it sped up. He stood there continuing to wave as he watched the train carry her away into the distance.

It was just a few nights, he told himself as a strange emptiness overcame him.

He'd be fine.

* * *

"Chandler, it's your go," he felt a hand whack the back of his head, "What's the matter with you?"

"You really are getting like your pa," he muttered, rubbing the sore spot as he tried to focus on the bowling alley and the current game in hand.

"Aw, leave him alone, he's lovesick," Phoebe teased, looking ridiculous in her bowling shirt.

"Lovesick and bored," Chandler corrected, looking just as ridiculous as he tried to locate a suitable bowling ball.

"Hey! Take that back, we're having fun," Joey protested.

"Define 'fun'," he grouched.

"He's right, I miss Monica and the others," Phoebe sighed. "Isn't it weird to think that before they came into our lives it was just the four of us all the time? Thanks for plucking up the courage to kiss her in that storeroom."

"You're welcome," Chandler rolled his eyes, slotting his fingers into the ball, taking a few steps, aiming and throwing it. He watched as it made its pointless journey down the smooth lane, even knocking over a few pins. Oh well, at least it hadn't landed in the gutter...again.

"When's she back?" Mike asked.

"In 27 and a half hours," Chandler said instantly. "Not that I'm counting."

"Course not," Mike grinned.

Chandler hauled the next ball, not surprised that most of the pins remained standing, mocking him. He loathed this game. Reluctantly retaking his seat, he watched as Joey confidently strode up and took his turn, cheering as he got yet another strike.

"And that is what we in the business call a turkey," he grinned, mimicking the bird as he pranced about and gobbled in celebration.

"What do vegetarian's call it?" Phoebe asked. "Is there a non-poultry name?"

"Um, I don't know, still a turkey... I think," Joey looked puzzled. "Maybe we should check with the desk? That dame handing out the shoes looked pretty alright, I wouldn't mind talking to her again."

"I've decided," Chandler announced out of no where, interrupting their nonsense conversation.

"Decided what?" Joey frowned, scrunching up his face, "What a vegetarian turkey is called?"

"Nope, I've decided, " he swallowed, looking up with a smile, "I'm gonna ask Monica to marry me."

There was a stunned silence for a moment before they all burst into life and congratulated him. Phoebe pulled him into a tight hug as the others clapped him on the back excited.

"Way to go," Joey cheered.

"This is such great news," Phoebe gushed. "I guess it's true what they say, absence really does make the heart grow fonder, huh?"

"It does," he grinned ruefully, "this has shown me just a glimpse of what life without her is like and I don't like it, not one bit. I've gotta bite the bullet and propose and make this for keeps."

"How are you going to do it?" Mike asked intrigued, "Propose I mean."

"Actually, I have an idea," he glanced at each of them in turn as he wet his lips nervously, "And I was kinda hoping you guys might help me..."

* * *

Chandler stood by the station entrance, his legs jiggling with pent up nervousness as he watched people rushing passed in every direction.

"Would you relax?" Joey chuckled next to him, leaning casually on the shiny car.

"Relax? Are you kidding?" Chandler warned, before chewing his lips anxiously, fisting his hands into balls. "How am I meant to relax?"

"You're gonna be fine, she's gonna say yes."

"You don't know that," he shot back, wondering not for the first time if this had been such a good idea. "What if she says no? She's just spent the last few days with the woman that kicked her out for _not_ getting married. She chose to be single, what if I've timed this all wrong? Maybe I should abort and-"

"Chandler, she isn't going to turn you down; she's as crazy about you as you are about her. Don't waste any more time, just ask her." Chandler pulled a face in response and Joey shook his head amused. "I'm serious," Joey persisted, "I've known you a long time and I've never seen you as happy as you are with her. You guys have something special, really special. Like when we see you together we know that it's going to last, that you're meant to be together."

"Wow," Chandler swallowed, not used to his friend speaking so profoundly. "Thanks, Joe."

Joey grinned almost bashfully, punching his shoulder, "No worries. Hey, look there they are!"

Chandler's head snapped up in the direction he gestured, a large smile instantly breaking out, his nerves momentarily forgotten as he took her in. Within seconds her own eyes locked with his and he was warmed by the large matching smile that claimed her face. He hurriedly wove through the crowds to meet her, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers came around his neck.

"Hi," he said softly, his eyes still drinking every little detail of her face.

"Hey," she replied back before she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his.

He closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss. Loving how her lips felt caressing his own, how her body felt pressed against his. How he'd missed this, missed _her_. He wanted to capture this moment forever, treasure how right this felt. How he felt right at home in her embrace, so loved.

"Missed you," he murmured softly, when they broke apart, loving how her eyes were sparkling back at him.

"I missed you too," Rachel joked, "but don't feel the need to greet me in quite the same way."

"Ha ha. You've been hanging around our group way too long," Chandler grinned good-naturedly, his arm still firmly around Monica's waist, keeping her close to him.

"As you seem to have a Chandler attached to you, let me get that bag," Joey joked, grabbing Monica's suitcase as he led the others to the waiting car.

Chandler and Monica contentedly followed at a much slower, gentler pace.

"Nice wheels," Ross said, sounding impressed as they approached the shiny Cadillac. "Is that the 50th anniversary edition, 61 series?"

Chandler reluctantly tore his attention away from Monica and onto his friends who were gathered excitedly around the shiny new motor car.

"Oh yes," Joey nodded looking mightily pleased with himself, patting the red paintwork and wiggling his eyebrows as a passing woman paused, simultaneously checking him and the car out. "This baby is a work of art."

"It's his father's," Chandler cut in, loudly enough for the woman to hear who promptly walked off. He laughed as his friend whacked him none-to-gently.

"Hey!" Joey protested.

Chandler shrugged unbothered, still happily content to have Monica back in his arms.

"Are we all going to fit?" Rachel asked critically eyeing up the group plus their luggage.

"Oh, uh, actually, me and Mon are going to walk," Chandler swallowed, his nerves suddenly springing to the surface as he remembered the plan.

"We are?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, um, you see Mike wanted you at the club to go over something for tonight's show."

"Can't he wait until later?" Rachel asked with a frown, "We've been traveling and-"

"Mike was pretty insistent," Chandler informed her quickly, shooting a desperate look to Joey for back up.

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "he said it was a big change and had to be urgent...but he just wanted Monica. I can drop you guys and the luggage home?"

"Means we get some alone time," Monica whispered in his ear, causing him to close his eyes as a shiver ran down him.

"The thought might have crossed my mind," he swallowed, letting the sound of her laugh loosen the knot in his stomach ever so slightly. He could do this.

"We'll see you later," Monica waved to the others as she took Chandler's hand and started walking in the direction of the club.

"So, tell me everything," Chandler instructed, the fact she was smiling was hopefully a good sign.

"It went really well," she promised, "I missed you of course," her hold on his hand tightened fractionally, "but it was the right thing to do, to go by myself. She's changed a lot since I last saw her, I think me leaving like that really shook her and she actually missed me. Not just because of how I made her look to her social groups, or the tension in the family or anything like that...she actually missed me. Me."

He grinned encouragingly.

"We had a good talk, it was a little awkward at first but we reached a new understanding that we've never had before. I helped her prepare dinner last night and I actually enjoyed being with her in the kitchen and..."

"And what?" he prompted gently, bringing them to a stop so he could study her beautiful face. "Hey?"

"She actually told me she was proud of me," her eyes filled with tears as his heart went out to her. "She's never said that before, not properly like she meant it. And that was before I told her about you. She's proud of me for me. For making something of myself."

"So she should be," Chandler smiled, thoughts of his nerves long gone as he focussed his energy on reassuring her. "You're perfect, Monica, beyond perfect in fact and I'm glad she can see that now. You never deserved what happened to you, it was totally unfair but as silver linings go, I for one am extremely pleased you found yourself in New York at the club. I don't know what I'd have done with my life if I'd never met you."

Her smile widened as tears streamed down her face, "God, Chandler."

With no more words she pulled his head down to meet hers, kissing him passionately, not caring who saw them. She wasn't usually one for public displays of affection but right now she couldn't keep herself away from him.

When they broke apart both were smiling brightly and Chandler placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, "Come on, Mike will wonder where we are."

"And?" she teased and Chandler laughed, tugging her along. "Oh, mom's going to visit too," Monica said as they continued towards the club.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, in a month or so her and Dad will travel up together. She'll watch me at the club and get to meet you and the others, become part of my life again."

He released her hand in order to put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her to him as they walked. Everything was going right for her and he prayed this last surprise would be the icing on the cake and not something she didn't want.

They made it to the club and Chandler's heart started to race again. They were here. This was the last chance to back out, retreat. What if this wasn't what she wanted? What if she said no? Man, he wished Joey was here for a final pep talk. She started to head for the usual alley but he stopped her, indicating the main door, not trusting his voice.

"The main entrance?" she asked in mock surprise. "What do I owe this honor?"

"Um, they were doing some work on the side door," he lied, turning the large handle and leading her inside.

He pulled her through the foyer, his heart starting to beat quicker and quicker with every step they travelled along the soft red carpet. They soon reached the double swing doors and with a deep breath he pushed them open, letting her walk through first.

The music immediately caught his ears and he tried to keep calm as his nerves intensified, his palms starting to sweat. Monica was in front of him and took a few steps into the room before she faltered, clearly surprised. Trying to find the courage from somewhere, he slowly walked up to stand beside her, his eyes on her as she stood frozen, taking in the scene in front of her.

Mike was on the piano, Phoebe by his side as they quietly filled the room with _'Why don't you do right_ ,' the song from Monica's first audition. All the small tables had a single candle, lighting the way to the stage, their stage, which had rose petals scattered across it.

It looked beautiful.

"Chandler?" she turned confused and he tried to smile reassuringly at her as he took her hand in his and silently led her towards the stage.

As he passed his friends he glanced at the duo nervously biting his lips. Both smiled reassuringly, offering him silent support as they urged him on. Nodding, he took a final deep breath, climbing the few steps onto the stage and slowly turning to face her. He took a moment just to stare at her, trying to draw the courage he needed from the hopefulness and open delight that were taking over her features.

Showtime.

"Ok," he swallowed, trying to remember any of his speech, but he couldn't. The memorised words he'd been practicing nonstop failed him so he coughed a little, deciding to just wing it and talk from the heart. "I love you, Monica," he said simply meeting her eyes and holding them. "I love you so much. I thought before I met you that I was happy but I'm so grateful that you showed me what I was missing. I hated being apart from you these last few days and hate the thought of you not being with me. I can't imagine a future without you or ever growing old with anyone else. You're an amazing woman and I thank whoever's up there every day that you're in my life. So, I was hoping," swallowing he dropped down to one knee, his shaking hand leaving hers in order to dip into his pocket. He pulled out the ring which meant so much to him. Squeezing it in his grasp for a moment, trying to draw any luck he could from it, he held it out in front of him between his thumb and forefinger in an offering,"Would you, Monica Geller, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He met her shining blue eyes as he held his breath. Thankfully she didn't keep him waiting.

"Yes!" she burst out, tears streaming down her face, "Of course! Yes! I can't believe this."

Shocked, almost numb, he stood up reaching for her hand and carefully slid the sapphire onto her finger. They both stared at it, amazed that this was happening, it felt so surreal. Eventually, he pulled his gaze away from the ring and all it symbolised to meet her eyes. Feeling an overwhelming need to be close to her, he pulled her to him, finding her lips. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek, happy tears running down both their faces as they clung to each other, murmuring promises in between kisses.

Suddenly there was cheering around them and they found themselves surrounded by their friends.

"How did-"

"I drove them straight here," Joey dismissed easily, eagerly pulling them both into his arms. "Congratulations!"

"I'm so happy for you," Rachel gushed, pushing Joey out of the way to get her own hug in.

"You're going to be my brother-in-law," Ross grinned, slapping him on the shoulder before kissing his sister's cheek.

The couple grinned at each other happily as Phoebe and Mike also came to join them, completing the scene.

"What the heck is going on here?" Big Joe bellowed over their buzz as he walked into his club.

Chandler grabbed Monica's hand, jogging down the steps and over to the man that was a father figure to him, eager to share the news with him.

"I, uh I asked Monica to marry me," he grinned widely as he waited for the older man's reaction.

As hoped, Joe's face broke into a rare large smile, pulling them both into a hug, "I knew you were gonna marry this one. You wait until Gloria hears. In fact- let's get her on the phone now and you can tell her yourself, she'll skin me alive if I keep this from her," he turned quickly, raising his voice, "Joey break open a good champagne and find some cigars. We're celebrating," with that he disappeared to go dial his wife as the others cheered loudly.

Wanting a quiet moment to absorb it all in, Chandler quietly pulled her further from the stage towards the office as they waited to be called in. As the celebrations continued behind them, he turned to her, his arms embracing her as he looked at her endearingly, beyond happy and she gazed up at him, completely entranced as they got lost in each others eyes.

"We're getting married," he whispered softly.

"I know," she chuckled lightly. "I can't believe it. I honestly had no idea you were planning this."

"It's been brewing for a while," he teased, "I just had to find the courage."

"I would have said yes pretty much anytime from our first date," she admitted, "I just felt this connection to you, but I still can't believe it."

"Believe it," he grinned, "it's happening."

Smiling, she pulled back slightly, just enough to bring her hand up to the light, examining the deep blue stone.

"It's so beautiful, Chandler," she murmured, mesmerized by the gem. "Where did you find it?"

"You like it?" he asked hopefully, relieved as she nodded, "It was my mom's but if you'd rather-"

"Your mom's?" she looked in awe, her eyes wide. "My God, I'm...I'm honored to wear it."

"Really?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Really. I love it even more...and I love you, Chandler Bing," she looked up, her eyes bright and her smile blinding.

He swallowed happily, unable to stop his own smile despite his aching cheeks. He couldn't ever remember feeling this elated, this excited about the future as he floated on cloud nine. He couldn't find a moment that compared to this.

His heart filled with warmth as she told him she loved him again before tilting her head up expectantly. Still smiling he leaned down, capturing her lips with his, closing his eyes as he savoured her, savoured the moment he prayed he'd always remember.

For once in his life, everything seemed to be going pretty damn perfect.

* * *

A/N – and just the epilogue to go now - which I'm still writing so please bear with me a little longer. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, real life has been pretty hectic and you wouldn't believe how much editing I needed to do to get this one posted!

Thank you again for all your comments and for sticking with this story. I would love to hear what you thought on the final chapter and give me some final motivation for the epilogue :o)


	15. Darling, Let's Take a Bow

A/N- sorry for the delay with this guys. I struggled with it for a while and when it finally started working, real life went a little manic. Go figure. Anyhow, thanks for your patience and I hope there are still some people out there wanting to read this conclusion!

* * *

Epilogue – around 10 years later

* * *

 _They all said we'd never get together_  
 _Darling, let's take a bow_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chandler inhaled the last drag of his cigarette before throwing it onto the damp sidewalk. Sighing heavily, he walked down the deserted alleyway, taking in the boarded up windows and litter as he came to stand in front of the old side entrance to the old club. He allowed himself a moment to take in the large wooden door before his eyes dropped to the red sign that had been nailed onto it at a slight angle.

 _Condemned building: DO NOT ENTER._

Seeing it was already ajar as he'd fully expected, he ignored the instructions and pushed the heavy door open, listening as the hinges groaned and croaked. He nodded his head to the ghost of Tregar as he slowly descended the familiar staircase to the derelict backstage area. He sighed again, taking in the peeling walls, dust and cobwebs, glad that Gloria wasn't with him right now. He walked passed the empty stripped dressing rooms and entered his former hangout, the bandroom.

The door was off it's hinges. The shelves once lined with Mike's musical works were either broken or had been removed altogether. The old filing cabinet and it's food stash had long gone, leaving a yellowish outline along the wall, showing how much the paint had faded over the years. Not a single instrument or music sheet remained to show the room's true purpose, a purpose it had held for decades.

With a final wave to his once favorite room, he silently headed for the doors to the main club. He pushed them gently, stepping down into the main room, frowning at how different it was. For as long as he could remember this room had been full of noise, smoke and music. Now it was empty. Silent. A shell of its former self. The multiple tables and chairs that used to be crammed into the place had been cleared away, making it look bigger, emptier than he'd ever seen it and for the first time ever there was no smoke or even a hint of smoke, proving just how long it had been since closing night.

It felt weird. Surreal.

It only took him a moment to spot the man he was looking for, sitting alone on the counter of the old abandoned bar.

Chandler shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he slowly headed towards him, unnerved that he could hear his footsteps echo.

"Hey," he greeted quietly as he reached him.

His former roommate looked up at him, a small surprised smile on his face, "Hey, whatcha doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to the ole gal," Chandler admitted, "and I kinda figured you might be here too."

"Yeah," Joey nodded ruefully, hopping off the counter to stand beside him. "I can't believe she gets knocked down tomorrow."

"I know," Chandler swallowed, his eyes sweeping around the large room once more. It had been months since he'd stepped foot in here but it had been such an important part of his life for so long. It had made him who he was today. "I sure owe her a lot."

"Me too," Joey agreed quietly. "We've had plenty of good times here."

"Lots of happy memories." There were far too many to count; childhood memories, nights with his best friends, meeting his wife...it all seemed to have happened here."It's weird seeing her so empty."

Joey nodded, "Doesn't seem real. I know there were rumors for years, licenses pulled, clubs getting shut down around us for months and then our notice finally getting served and all but still, I can't believe it's actually happening, ya know?"

"I know," he reassured him. "But it's for the best, right? I mean we owe her a lot but it's time for us to let her go and move on...like we all have. I mean, if the club was still going, you would have had to stay here and run it, you wouldn't have been able to follow your acting dream, right?"

"Right," he sighed reluctantly.

"And your pa wouldn't have had the money to go in with Mike and Phoebe for the piano bar."

"True."

"And, sure, we'll miss her but think of all the memories we've got. They won't be lost when the bricks and mortar get torn down tomorrow. We've got them for life."

"Yeah," he offered Chandler a small but genuine smile. "Thanks man."

"No worries," he smiled back. "I'll always remember the last show we did. All the old gang getting back together, Mon guest starring, the whole Tribbiani clan turning up, which is a feat in itself if you think how many of us there are now. The place was packed again like it should always be remembered. It was good it got to go out with a bang."

"Also true," Joey grinned widely. "Speaking of which where is your Mrs? She's not tried sneaking back into the recording studio has she? I know she's bored but she should be-"

"I know, I know, I've banned her from working. She's-" He was cut off mid sentence as the door opened and a heavily pregnant Monica waddled in, "...here apparently. What the heck are you doing?" he chastened, rushing up to her, as he did the others came into view behind her, "and shame on you guys, you were meant to make sure she rests."

"We tried," Rachel gritted, "believe me. She even stopped for autographs on the way in."

"We told her not to but she wouldn't listen to us like always," Ross backed his wife up.

Ross and Rachel had been married for a few years now. His first marriage had fallen apart, much to the horror of his mother, but Rachel had been there through the divorce and it hadn't surprised anyone when they had eventually gotten together.

"I can answer for myself," Monica cut in, smiling at him as she took his hands. "They were big fans and I didn't want to let them down. And as for coming here? I wanted to see the place for one last time too."

"Ok," he squeezed her hands. Monica always made time for her fans, stating they were important as they were the ones that kept buying her records. After a few years headlining at the club she'd finally 'got discovered' getting signed. She'd become very successful very quickly and Chandler had supported her every step of the way, even getting to play the trumpet in some of the tracks. He couldn't be a prouder husband, "but don't over do it."

"Yes, sir," she rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled, pulling her into a hug as best he could with her rather extended belly.

"It's a shame we couldn't bring over some instruments, have one last jam," Mike sighed. "That would have been awesome."

"I don't think we could have fit a piano and Cello in the cab as well as Monica," Phoebe laughed.

"Hey!" Monica protested, turning to her. "I'm not _that_ big, you try being five days overdue."

"I'm just glad mine was early," Phoebe chuckled as Chandler frowned.

"Speaking of which, how come we are all here and there's none of our offspring running around like mini lunatics? Do I need to be worried? You haven't left them in the cab or anything?"

"That says a lot about how you perceive our parenting skills," Mike pointed out to which Chandler shrugged.

"Our in-laws arrived," Rachel grinned.

"Already?" Chandler asked surprised. "Really?"

"Yep, I think mom was fed up with waiting for the new arrival," Monica informed him. "They turned up early and wanted to spend some time with their grandchildren."

"And as we were there they agreed to take Regina too," Phoebe said excitedly. "So, we thought we'd all come along and say goodbye together."

"That's pretty neat," Joey smiled, clearly chuffed that it meant so much to everyone.

"Can we have one last dance on the stage?" Monica asked Chandler quietly and he looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled endearingly.

"Of course...I know better than to argue with a pregnant lady."

She chuckled, whacking his chest lightly before taking his hand and leading him to the old stage.

"I'm gonna miss this stage," Monica murmured as his arms loosely gripped her hips, her belly making it difficult to dance as closely as they'd have liked. "So much has happened here on this very spot."

"I know," he smiled, "Your first audition."

"Our first conversation."

"Our engagement, " he listed.

"Our first dance as a married couple."

"Erica's first steps..." he faltered as Monica froze in his arms, "Mon?"

"My water breaking," she said stunned as he quickly stepped back. Eeew.

"Another big moment shared here," he agreed, before turning to the others. "Uh, we have a situation here guys. Phoebe, Rachel grab some cabs, Joey find her bag, Ross come help me get her off this stage."

"You couldn't have timed it better," Rachel laughed.

"Rachel cab," Chandler barked.

"Alright, I'm going," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure why you're in such a hurry, Erica took like a week to be born."

"It wasn't _that_ long," Monica insisted as her husband and brother helped her on the steps.

"It sure felt like it," Mike muttered as Phoebe whacked the back of his head.

"People, seriously, focus," Chandler ordered, his eyes fixed soley on Monica, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes good naturedly at him. "It's cute you care, honey but it's gonna be fine."

They slowly followed the others out, pausing briefly to say a final farewell to their former home. As Ross went to help the others with the cab, Chandler put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I love you," he promised to her hair.

"I love you too," she smiled.

"We've got you a cab," Phoebe informed them.

"And we'll let mom and dad know what's going on," Ross promised.

"Thanks," Chandler nodded, appreciating the help. "Joey, can you let Gloria and Big Joe know?"

"Sure," he patted his shoulder. "Good luck buddy, Monica."

"Good luck," Phoebe and Rachel repeated, pulling Monica in for a big hug.

After the goodbyes, Chandler helped Monica settled into the back seat, taking her bag from Joey. He put his arm around her trying to get her comfortable for the short journey across the city.

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Chandler whispered softly to the tiny bundle in his arms, staring at his son in awe. "You've got your mommy's eyes," he told him.

The baby made a distress sound and Chandler instantly started to rock him gently, "Hey, no, shhh, you're ok, it's a good thing you have her eyes, I promise. I know you can't see them right now because she's sleeping but they are perfect, just like her...and you."

He tore his eyes away from him and onto his wife, a soft smile touching his lips. She was still dozing in the hospital bed but after another long hard labor she deserved it.

"You're a cutie pie," he promised, looking back down at him in amazement, "you'll have us wrapped around your tiny little finger in no time. You know that don't you? And if you need any tips you can ask your big sister as she had us pegged from day one. Yes she did."

Chandler was still staring at him when he heard the door creak open, smiling as he saw Jack and Judy, Erica in the middle of them.

"Talking of which, you're about to meet her, buddy."

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess," he smiled at her as she rushed over. He crouched onto one knee, so she could get her first look at her sibling, "meet your little brother Charles Jack Bing, named after your grandparents."

He'd been over the moon when Monica had agreed to his father's name. He'd always dreamed of honouring his dad that way. When they'd found out their first baby was a girl, he'd been ecstatic still and loved her to pieces; they'd given her the middle name 'Nora' after his mom. And if this last one had turned out to be another girl he would still have been delighted, the proudest father ever but the fact it had turned out to be a boy was pretty excellent.

His daughter's blue eyes were wide as she stared at the bundle, "He's bald like Grandpa Joe."

Chandler burst out laughing in surprise; oh from the mouths of babes. "Yeah he is, but he'll grow some hair."

"Oh, he's beautiful, Chandler," Judy praised as he stood back up allowing the proud grandparents to see him.

"I know," he grinned, glad that Judy had not only come back into Monica's life but was a solid presence in Erica's life too. "Your daughter sure makes pretty babies."

"Chandler?" He glanced over at the bed to see his wife waking up.

"Mommy!" Erica ran over to her, climbing up onto the bed.

"Be gentle with her," Chandler called to his 3 year old. "Mommy's been working hard and needs lots of rest."

"Why?"

"Because it's hard work having a baby."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes, "Your sister is at that stage where everything has to be followed up with a question. I'm glad we've got 3 years until you get there Mister."

"But only 2 years until the terrible twos," Jack pointed out with a smile as he waved at the baby. "But totally worth it."

"I know," he grinned back at his father in law until looking back at little Charles who chose that moment to whimper, his face starting to turn.

"Looks like someone needs their mommy," Judy commented but Chandler was already heading over to her.

"It's alright little fella, she's right here, see," he settled him in the crook of Monica's arm. Smiling as the infant stared up at her in amazement. "I told you she had pretty eyes," he murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek, grinning as he felt Monica press a kiss to his own forehead. "You do," he promised looking up and meeting those incredible eyes.

"Do I have pretty eyes, daddy?"

"You sure do, sweetheart," he smiled, getting off the bed to pick her up, settling her against his hip. "Did you have a fun night with Nanna and Grandpa?"

"Yeah! We baked cakes!"

"Cakes?" he asked copying her over the top enthusiasm. "No way!"

"Yes way!" she giggled, her hands on his cheeks, squishing them like she always did, laughing at the funny face it made.

"Did you bring me some for me?"

"Noooo," she giggled at his mock outrage.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeeeees!"

"I think I need to check your pockets."

As he pretended to search her pockets, tickling her, he beamed at her laughter. He glanced up, spotting Moncia watching them interact with her own large smile, cradling their newborn child. His heart felt like it could burst.

"What's all this racket? We cold hear ya down the hall. What are you doing to the poor child?"

"Grandpa Joe! Nanna T!" Erica scrambled to get down Chandler in favor of running up to them. "All my Grandpas and Nannas are here!"

"Hey!" Chandler greeted them, giving them a quick hug and kiss. "Thanks for coming down."

"Are you kidding?" Big Joe laughed. "Be grateful I was able to hold her back this long, otherwise she'd have been there during the birth."

Chandler grinned happily, just like with him and Monica, the Tribbianis had welcomed their children into the pack and were perfect surrogate grandparents. Erica loved them and he fully suspected Charles would too.

"I got a brother!" Erica told them. "Wanna see?"

"Sure honey," Gloria smiled, letting the child lead them to the bed, where they greeted Monica before cooing over the newest addition. "He's adorable, congratulations."

"Thank you," Monica smiled. "Anyone want a hold?"

Chandler chuckled as Gloria practically snatched the babe from her arms, expertly rocking him and speaking to him in baby talk for a long moment. Eventually she walked him over to Jack and Judy and the four of them made a fuss over him.

"You ok, hun?" he asked, perching on the bed.

"Yeah," she smiled that smile. "Ecstatic and exhausted."

He grinned, leaning his head against hers, "You realize we're now parents to 2 children under 4? Ecstatic and Exhausted will be our constant states for the next several years."

"Along with frustrated, crazy, frazzled..."

"Yep," he agreed, pressing his lips to hers, "pretty much. I can't believe we've got another one in the Bing collection."

"Collection? There's 2 kids and 2 adults."

"Still counts," he protested.

"I love you," she chuckled.

"Love you too," he whispered, before kissing her lightly.

"Hey!"

They glanced up, amused to see their friends piling in, plus their children, the hospital room getting smaller and smaller not that anyone cared. It was just wonderful to be able to share the love of this baby with so many close friends and family.

"He's tiny," Ross commented, Mike and Joey agreeing.

"Well done Monica," Phoebe praised and she grinned in thanks.

"She was a real trooper, he was born just after midnight this morning."

"Wow," Rachel praised, rubbing her shoulder as she watched Emma and Erica play together. "You must be tired."

"Maybe a little," she teased, ignoring Chandler's cough of disbelief.

"Hey!" Joey said loudly, everyone turning to him, "I just realised. He's been born on the same day the club gets knocked down. It's like she lives on in him."

"You're saying the club has been reincarnated as our son?" Chandler frowned, finding the thought rather unsettling.

"No, I'm just saying...it's nice."

"Yeah," Big Joe agreed. "New beginnings. You promise me kiddo," he wiggled his little finger at the infant gently, "You'll never work in one of those horrible soulless office blocks they are putting up. You hear, don't be a traitor now, always remember the poor brownstones underneath the rubble and ashes that these new blocks will be built on."

"It's alright, not a lot of office demand for musicians," Chandler joked, as Monica shook her head fondly against him.

"He may not want to be a musican," she pointed out.

"Sure he will, it's in his blood," he joked. "All my kids are going to be in the music industry. Right Erica?"

"I'm going to be a princess," she announced loudly, scrambling onto his lap causing them all to chuckle.

"You're always be daddy's princess," he promised, kissing the top of her head, before pressing a kiss to Monica's forehead also, "You too."

They all stayed for a while longer, but as Monica's yawns grew wider and came closer together, they starting to drift away. Erica got a big kiss and cuddle as she headed for her second night with Jack and Judy.

"That went well," he murmured, staring at his son in her arms. "He seemed to make a good first impression with everyone."

"He's definintely not taking after his father then," she chuckled. "I still remember you stuttering on the stage and then messing up notes on that Peggy Lee number."

"Well, it's hardly my fault that you make _that_ good of a first impression? I was caught off guard."

"If you say so," Monica yawned, a smile touching her lips afterwards.

"Let me put him down," Chandler suggested gently, knowing Monica was reluctant to let him go but needed sleep. "Come on little guy," he took him carefully, "Daddy's gotcha."

He walked him to the small cot, placing him down on the blankets, his fingers tracing his hair, watching as the blue eyes closed instantly. Joey was right in a way, whilst today should be sad because of the club being knocked down, it was instead so joyous because of this baby. Charles had no idea how much happines he'd already brought into people's lives.

"Here's to the future," he whispered, bending down to place a final kiss on the top of his son's head before turning to his wife, noticing she had already drifted to sleep. He smiled endearingly at them both, thanking whoever was up there that life had turned out the way it had.

 _For ho, ho, ho!_  
 _Who's got the last laugh?_  
 _Hee, hee, hee!_  
 _Let's at the past laugh_  
 _Ha, ha, ha!_  
 _Who's got the last laugh now?"_

The End

* * *

A/N – And there you go. It's so weird that this one's finished now as I was working on it for so long and as I said originally, I never expected to actually post it! I hope the final part was worth the wait and not too cheesey. Thanks for sticking with it! I'd love to hear any thoughts on the epilogue or the AU story in general. It's always really really appreciated :o)

The titles/lyrics are obviously not mine and don't belong to me in any way. "They all laughed" by Ella Fitzgerald copywrited to their owners.

For anyone interested I've got some more stories in the pipeline – more chapters for Relevations and Secrets, long dramatic multi chapter stories, short episodes tags, AUs and another joint one with C-rokkk...you name it and it's probably sat half finished somewhere on my hard drive! I've no idea which will get finished next or when...but as always thanks for your support and watch this space...


End file.
